Burning Desire
by KayaThePumpkin
Summary: "Tu quoi ! " s'écrièrent Harry et Ron en même temps "Je suis enceinte" répondit simplement Hermione . Hermione Granger princesse des Gryffondor, meilleure élève de sa promotion, découvre qu'elle est enceinte de son pire ennemi et tortionnaire, à l'aube de l'affrontement final elle va devoir gérer son nouveau rôle, ses études et un certain Serpentard.
1. Chapter 1 : Sirens Call

**Hello ! bon je sais j'étais censé poster la suite de Before I Lay Diying mais j'ai pas put résister à l'envie d'écrire une autre Dramione un peu moins tragique cette fois, je sais que ce premier chapitre est cours, et que ça peut paraitre un peu bateau voir pas très logique pour un début mais ça m'est venu comme ça et j'étais juste en transe pendant que j'écrivais , je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes j'ai essayé de me relire plusieurs fois et il se peut que certaine mon échappés (si ça intéresse quelqu'un je cherche actuellement un(e) bêta) enfin bref je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre de Burning Desire en espérant que vous aimerez et que vous serez nombreux à commenter **

**Disclamer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi :'(**

* * *

**.1.**

Cette chanson-là passait encore à la radio, si douce et à la fois si amère, si apaisante, si troublante, cette chanson-là me ramenait immédiatement au soir du huit novembre, je sais c'est étrange de se rappeler précisément d'une date, mais cette nuit-là a été marquante pour moi…

Il faisait nuit noir, c'est un de ses soirs sombres du mois de novembre ou le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'il donnait l'impression d'entendre des voix ou la pluie était assez violente et floutait les carreaux, nous donnant l'impression que le déluge se préparait dehors. J'adorais ce genre de temps, c'est bizarre je sais mais ce temps m'avait toujours apaisé, ma mère se moquait souvent de moi, me comparant à un vampire, parce que je n'aimais pas le soleil printanier et encore moins la chaleur estivale, d'après elle j'étais une enfant de l'hiver.

Ce soir-là je cherchais juste un endroit ou me cacher je voulais m'éloigner de mes amis et de leur bonheur étouffant, cette chanson-là passait à la radio, la voix douce et suave de Leonard Cohen me berçait, m'hypnotisait, elle m'avait faite sortir de ma chambre et marché dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Je n'avais pas pensé à prendre un livre avec moi c'était une grande première.

* * *

je marchais doucement, essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible, j'étais fatiguée mais les paroles de la chanson résonnait encore dans ma tête, le bruit du vent mélangés à celui de la pluie dehors me calmait et me faisait oublier qu'une fois encore j'avais surpris Ron et Lavande en pleine séance d'aspiration faciale, me faisait oublier que mon pauvre cœur était en miette et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, le souffle du vent quant à lui me permettait d'oublier qu'Harry et Ginny avait enfin réussi à s'avouer leur amour mutuel faisant ainsi de moi la seule célibataire de notre groupe, non pas que cela me dérangeait, mais j'étais jalouse de voir que tous avaient enfin trouvé le bonheur sauf moi, j'étais aussi énervé pourquoi je ne saurais le dire, je me disais juste qu'une guerre ferait bientôt rage et qu'ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir ''partagé'' ça avec leur moitié, c'était une pensée assez hideuse je l'avoue, mais cette nuit-là mon cerveau ne fonctionnait pas correctement, je n'étais pas moi-même, j'étais comme guidée par quelque chose d'inconnue, je continuais à marcher sans trop me demandais ou j'allais, les escalier m'amenait d'étage en étage mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'être arrivé à destination.

* * *

Enfin après avoir monté trois étages j'arrivais devant une grande tapisserie racontant l'histoire de la fondation de l'école, je m'en étais doucement approché pour sentir la douceur du tissus, je fis à peine un pas que la tapisserie se releva, je reculais légèrement surprise et poussais un lourd soupir, fermant les yeux je m'imaginais alors quelque part ou tout irait bien, ou pour une fois je me sentirais à ma place et non plus à l'écart, quelque part ou quelqu'un m'attendrais aussi, quelque part ou je serais Hermione et non pas la miss je sais tout de Gryffondor ou encore une sang de bourbe, j'imaginais cet endroit comme une sorte de mixte entre bibliothèque et un café à Londres. Je sentis soudain le sol tremblait, je rouvris les yeux et là où il devait y avoir des briques se trouvait une immense porte en bois, avec une poignée en fer noir, je m'en approchais doucement, elle s'ouvrit instantanément, je pénétrais la pièce me souvenant alors que j'étais dans la salle sur demande, et que celle-ci avait matérialisé le lieux que je m'étais imaginée quelque secondes auparavant.

J'étais dans un des cafés ou mon père et moi avions l'habitude d'aller, il lui ressemblait beaucoup à l'exception qu'à l'étage il y avait une grande bibliothèque avec des fauteuils, des tables et des chaises, je me mise à sourire, me sentant chez moi, pourtant quelque chose me manquais et je baissais la tête en réalisant ce que c'était, j'aurais aimé partagé cet endroit avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui aurait compris et qui ne m'aurait pas jugé, je ne le savais pas encore mais mon vœu allait être réalisé…

Je continuais à explorer le café, je commençais par aller au comptoir et trouver poser un verre de Mocha, je regardais de tous les côtés afin de savoir qui l'avait mis là et comment il avait sus qu'il s'agissait de ma boisson chaude préférer, puis je me rappelais que la salle sur demande réalisé à peu près ce que l'on voulait, ma boisson en main je décidais de monter lire un livre dans un des fauteuils. La bibliothèque regroupait une série de tous les livres que j'aimais et que j'avais lu, je souris en me saisissant d'un exemplaire d'Emma, je m'installais dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce et me plongeait dans mon livre.

* * *

Le temps n'avait pas d'importance et je ne me rendis pas compte que la pluie venait de se stopper, je ne fis pas attention au fait que le vent soufflait de moins en moins fort, et je n'entendis pas la porte de mon sanctuaire s'ouvrir, en revanche je sentis la présence de quelqu'un, je posais alors mon livre et ma tasse sur une table, me levais et parti à sa recherche.

C'était comme une partie de cache-cache frustrant et excitant à la fois, plus j'approchais et plus elle s'éloignait, j'avais l'impression d'être Peter Pan courant après son ombre, je courrais dans les rangées de livres, et plus je courrais plus j'avais l'impression que la bibliothèque grandissait, s'allongeait comme si la personne ne voulait pas être trouvée, comme si elle avait peur de moi, nous courrions depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minute et j'étais fatiguée, prête à abandonner la partie, quand je sentis un souffle chaud sur ma nuque et deux mains se poser sur mes épaules.

-**Alors on abandonne déjà**, entendis-je, je me retournais brusquement et me retrouver nez à nez avec la dernière personne que je voulais ou que j'aurais imaginé voir dans cette pièce

**-Malfoy**, murmurais-je en retour, je le vis grimaçait légèrement à l'entente de son nom et arquait un sourcil

-**Drago,** me corrigea-t-il je fis alors un pas en arrière surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé mais aussi par le fait qu'il me demande de l'appeler par son prénom**, je ne te veux aucun mal**, dit-il en levant les mains en l'air

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là**, demandais-je suspicieuse, **comment es-tu arrivé là**, repris-je trouvant ma deuxième question plus logique que la précédente

-**Je**, commença-t-il**, tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais**, je posais mes mains sur mes hanches trouvant la situation et Malfoy de plus en plus étrange

-**Essais-toujours**, le défiais-je alors, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps et me tourna le dos

-**J'ai été… la pièce m'a appelé**, avoua-t-il confus par sa propre réponse, je le regardais n'en croyant pas mes oreilles

-**Comment ça la pièce t'as appelé**, m'exclamais-je alors, **tu me prends pour une idiote**

-**Je te l'avais bien dit que tu ne me croirais pas**, je le regardais incrédule et me demandant qui était la personne en face de moi car il était clair que ce ne pouvait pas être Malfoy, c'était tout à fait impossible, en deux minutes de conversation il ne m'avait pas insulté une seule fois, il ne m'avait même pas lancé son fameux petit regard de fouine

-**Qui êtes-vous,** demandais-je alors en faisant un pas en arrière

-**Sérieusement Hermione**, demanda le blond, je reculais encore plus trouvant louche qu'il prononce mon nom j'étais à deux doigt de prendre un crucifix si cette pièce en avait été doté, je le vis prendre son visage entre ses mains, **écoutes moi bien la pièce m'a appelé je n'y peux rien, j'étais comme attiré par elle et par cette stupide chanson**

**-Quel chanson**, demandais-je alors

-**Je ne vais pas te la chanter non plus,** s'énerva-t-il je croisais les bras et le défiais du regard, **sérieusement Granger**, soupira-t-il je commençais à me détendre il commençait à ressembler petit à petit au fils à papa que je détestais tant, il se mit à soupirer puis commença à fredonner Chelsea Hotel

Je le regardais choquer, c'était la chanson que j'avais écouté avait de venir celle qui m'avait guidé jusqu'à la salle sur demande, je reculais encore, non pas par peur mais par étonnement, par surprise je regardais tout autour de moi me demandant ce qu'il se passait, me demandant si Malfoy devait être la personne que j'avais demandé en mon fort intérieur tout en repoussant cette idée au plus profond de moi, c'était insensé et répugnant.

Je le regardais de la tête au pied il est vrai que physiquement il n'était pas moche, il était même très séduisant voir plus que Ron, ses cheveux blonds étaient plus cour ce qui lui allait mieux que lorsqu'il les plaquait tous en arrière, il était plus grand, plus musclé et je commençais à comprendre pourquoi toutes les filles fantasmaient sur lui, je secouais de nouveaux la tête je commençais à devenir complètement folle…

-**D'accord**, commençais-je, **disons que la salle t'as appelé, et que curieux tu ais répondu à son appel,** articulais-je, **pourquoi tu t'es enfuis en courant quand j'ai commencé à approcher**, demandais-je

-**Je ne savais pas que c'était toi**, répondit-il en croisant les bras, **et puis je t'avertis que toi aussi tu courrais,** je levais les mains au ciel n'y comprenant plus rien

-**Ne retournes pas la situation**, répondis-je en le pointant du doigt, **j'étais ici bien tranquille à lire et tu débarque de nulle part en annonçant que tu as le pouvoir d'entendre les pièces parler, et pour couronner le tout tu agis de manières étranges allant jusqu'à me faire douter de ta réelle identité**

-**Comment ça j'agis de manière étrange**, répondit-il presque surpris

-**Non mais je rêve ou tu le fais exprès**, répondis-je**, tu m'appel par mon prénom et non pas Granger ou une de tes insultes toutes faites, tu me parles presque comme si on était amis de longue date, je continue ou ça suffit comme exemple**, demandais-je

Il émit un léger grognement et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, ne voulant pas perdre de temps et ne tenant pas à rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que lui je me dirigeais alors vers la sortie, même si une infime partie de moi tenait à rester afin de savoir à quel jeu Drago Malfoy pouvait bien jouait, je soupirais en essayant de faire taire cette petite partie.

-**Attends**, entendis-je derrière moi, je me stoppais un instant puis repris mon chemin, **bon dieu mais t'es impossible à vivre tu le sais,** je continuais à marcher ne faisant plus attention à ce qu'il racontait, **je ne serais pas là si tu ne m'avais pas appelé,** cria-t-il me forçant à m'arrêter définitivement

-**Je ne t'ai pas appelé**, répondis-je en me retournant**, je n'ai rien demandé enfin si je voulais juste un endroit loin de Ron et sa sangsue **

-**Tu en es bien sûr,** répondit-il

-**Certaine,** répondis-je tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers moi,

-**Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi**, répondit-il en approchant encore

Je reculait à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait je ne savais pas ce à quoi il jouait, et je ne croyais pas son histoire de salle parlante, je dois avouer qu'il me faisait un peu peur, je ne craignais pas qu'il me blesse enfin peut être un peu, j'avais plus peur de ce qu'il voulait faire, de ce qu'il allait faire, il n'arrêtait pas d'avancer et de me regarder, son regard était étrange, je n'y trouvais pas le dégout habituelle non bien au contraire, j'y voyais du désir, c'était comme si j'étais soudainement devenu la plus belle chose au monde et même si ça fait mal à avouer j'aimais ce regard, j'aimais le fait que pour une fois quelqu'un s'attarde sur moi, sur mon physique aussi antiféministe que cela puisse paraitre. Il était de plus en plus proche et bientôt je fus incapable de lui échapper, je pense même qu'une partie de moi ne voulais pas lui échapper…

-**Tu n'essais plus de me contredire maintenant,** demanda-t-il moqueur, j'avais une boule dans la gorge que j'avalais difficilement, **eh bien on dirait que tu as perdu ta langue**, continua-t-il

-**Ne fais pas le malin,** répondis-je avec peu de conviction

-**Oh mais je ne fais rien Hermione**, susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille,

Ce fut la dernière chose qui fut dite, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer ou bien quelle excuse inventé pour justifier ce qui se passa ensuite. C'était comme si mon corps ne m'appartenais plus, sans crier gare ses lèvres prirent possessions des miennes le reste ne fut qu'un enchainement d'éléments, mes mains et les siennes partirent à la découverte de nos corps respectif et sans que l'on puisse l'expliquer on avait fini par sauter le pas…

Le huit novembre au soir j'étais devenus une ''femme'', le neuf je me réveillée seule dans la salle sur commande me sentant honteuse, idiote et me maudissais de tous les noms possible et imaginable, je sais que je pourrais jamais retourner en arrière, que ce qui est fait est fait mais mon dieux ce que j'aimerais avoir un retourneur de temps, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir empêcher l'idiote d'il y a deux mois de sauter dans les bras du premier bellâtre venue juste parce qu'elle a le cœur brisé. Mais il est trop tard maintenant, j'ai quatre petits sticks qui affichent tous fièrement une petite croix rose.

Je pense que personnes n'aurait pu se douter qu'un jour moi Hermione Granger la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, je tomberais enceinte de mon pire ennemi.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre j'espère que vous aurez aimé et je vous demanderais juste une toute petite review , ça m'aide à m'améliorer et ça me donne aussi des idées pour la suite, enfin bref le prochain chapitre sera au présent et notre jolie princesses tentera vainement de cacher son état je n'en dit pas plus.**

**Je vous aimes bises Kaya **


	2. Chapter 2 : Strange Behavior

**Hello je suis de retour après une longue absence avec le deuxième chapitre de Burning Desire, j'ai changé le titre de ma fiction parce que je trouvais que celui-ci résumait mieux l'histoire (je le dis pour ceux qui avait vu l'ancien) enfin bref ce chapitre ce situe donc deux mois après le premier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à venir le lire (PS : je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que j'aurais put oublier )  
**

**Disclamer : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient :'(**

* * *

**.2.**

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser, c'était beaucoup trop d'un seul coup, ma tête bourdonnait, c'était une véritable cacophonie à l'intérieur, j'avais la nausée et j'ignorais ce que j'allais faire pour camoufler mon état, pire encore pour l'annoncer aux autres. A cet instant il était bien évident pour moi que je n'annoncerais pas l'heureuse nouvelle au principal intéressé.

Je fermais les yeux un moment, je pouvais encore entendre le bruit du vent, encore entendre la pluie taper sur les carreaux, j'entendais encore Leonard Cohen chantait, sa voix suave et paisible hantait mon esprit, et m'avait fait oublier toutes mes résolutions ce soir-là. Je me souviens m'être noyée dans le Mocha, puis la bière au beurre et enfin le whisky, j'ignorais encore comment toutes ces boissons avaient atterri dans la salle mais à présent cela n'avait plus aucune importance, le mal était déjà fait et il n'y avait plus aucune espèce d'échappatoire, je ne pouvais pas effacer cette nuit-là même si c'était mon vœux le plus cher.

Les quatre sticks étaient disposés en demi-cercle autour de moi et leurs petites croix roses clignotaient comme pour me narguait, comme pour enfoncer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment et quand l'annoncé aux autres, je soupirais en regardant mon ventre encore plat et posais mes mains dessus, mon esprit était vide et la seule chose que je me demandais à cet instant était de savoir comment avais-je put me mettre dans un pétrin pareil, et où était passée ma raison ce soir-là…

* * *

Je voyais Mimi faire des rondes au-dessus des cabines de toilettes et me dépêchais de ranger les témoins de mon_ ''crime''_, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment que la nouvelle fasse le tour de Poudlard, parce que croyez-le ou non malgré son statut de fantôme mal aimé, Mimi était la reine des ragots, une véritable commère, et, un mot dit à un esprit faisait le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire Quidditch.

Je mis alors les sticks dans mon sac, que je fermais soigneusement et sortit discrètement de ma cabine, je me dirigeais ensuite vers les lavabos ayant survécu à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets quatre ans auparavant, je me lavais la main rapidement et ne prit pas le temps de m'arrêter pour les sécher, je sortie ensuite des toilettes, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche afin de vérifier que la voie soit bien libre et me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres Gryffondor. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes à notre table quand j'arrivais, je relâchais mon souffle et m'installais à ma place, j'attendis ensuite que Ginny, Ron et Harry fassent leur entrer.

Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minute plus tard et me saluèrent chacun par un grognement n'étant pas totalement réveillé, je ris légèrement devant ce spectacle et me servit un verre de thé sans lait et quelques gâteaux, à côté de moi Harry venait de se servir une assiette d'œuf et de saucisse, l'odeur me donnait des hauts le cœur et je sentais une boule se formais dans ma gorge, je fis de mon mieux pour faire abstraction de mon envie de vomir mais ma situation ne s'arrangea pas au vu du spectacle auquel je fus forcé d'assister… Lavande venait de faire son entrer dans la salle et avait sauté au coup de Ron pour finalement enfoncé sa langue au fin fond de sa gorge, ce spectacle renforça mon envie de vomir et je me levais précipitamment, mi-énervée mi-malade et me ruais vers la sortie.

La boule que j'avais dans la gorge grossissait de plus en plus et bientôt ce ne fut plus une mais bien mes deux mains que je plaquais contre ma bouche, je me hâtais pour rejoindre les toilettes en priant pour que Mimi les ait déserté et soit allée hanter la salle de bain des préfets… La boule finit par migrer dans ma bouche et je n'eus pas le temps d'aller au toilette, je me penchais alors vers la première poubelle et rendit le reste de mon diner ainsi que mon petit déjeuner, ma gorge me brulait, j'avais extrêmement chaud et je me sentis soudainement très fatiguée, je déboutonnais alors les deux premiers boutons de ma chemises, et essuyais ma bouche d'un revers de manche

-**Ça va Hermione**, entendis-je alors, j'hochais doucement la tête et fit un petit sourire.

Ginny me regardait inquiète et me tendit un mouchoir, je tendis la main pour le prendre mais une nouvelle vague de nausée s'empara de moi et très vite je me retrouvais la tête pencher au-dessus de la poubelle…

-**Tu devrais peut être allé à l'infirmerie**, me dit-elle gentiment en me frottant le dos, **je ne pensais pas que voir Ron et Lavande s'aspirait le visage te donnerais littéralement envie de vomir, **fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

-**Disons que ce genre de spectacle à le pouvoir de retourner l'estomac des plus sensibles**, riais-je la voix légèrement enroué

-**Ce que je te comprends**, soupira-t-elle, **en toute honnêteté j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi et non pas Lavande Brown qui soit entrain de léchouiller le visage de mon frère**

-**Honnêtement Ginny j'aurais préféré moi aussi**, répondis-je tristement en me redressant, je pris le mouchoir qu'elle me tendait et m'essuyais la bouche tandis qu'elle tentait de redonner un aspect présentable à mes cheveux

**-Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie**, me répéta-t-elle, **tu es presque aussi pâle que Sir Nicolas et c'est beaucoup dire**

-**Je t'assure que ça va aller**, répondis-je en me voulant la plus convaincante possible même si en réalité je n'allais pas bien, j'avais des hauts le cœur et je craignais vomir en plein cours de potion

**-Si tu le dis**, répondit-elle peut convaincu

Je m'éloignais alors de la poubelle à contre cœur et la suivie jusque la Grande Salle, je repris place entre elle et Harry et avalais un verre d'eau afin de faire passer le gout acide qu'il y avait au fond de ma gorge tout en m'appliquant à ne pas croiser le regard du couple de limace en face de moi.

* * *

Après avoir terminé nos déjeuners respectifs nous nous dirigions vers les cachots pour assister au cours de potion de Slughorn, je soupirais, je n'avais pas très envie d'aller à ce cours ou Harry brillerait une nouvelle fois grâce à son livre, seulement aujourd'hui je n'avais pas non plus envie de lui faire de leçon de moral, j'étais plus préoccupée par mon état, et par le fait que je partageais ce cours avec le futur père…

Après cinq minutes de marches et environs une trentaine d'escaliers nous arrivâmes devant la salle de potion, on ne prit pas la peine de taper à la porte comme on en avait eu l'habitude avec Rogue, on savait que la salle était ouverte, Harry poussa donc la porte et on partit s'installer sur une des tables du fond. J'en profitais pour jeter un discret coup d'œil derrière nous afin de savoir si mon bourreau aller nous faire l'honneur de sa présence, à mon grand désespoir il était bel et bien là et nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant, je détournais rapidement le miens et sentis ma tête bourdonnait de nouveau, j'entendais encore la chanson, la pluie, le vent et sa voix étonnement douce et rassurante…

* * *

**Flashback : 9 novembre **

_Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraitre ce matin-là en me réveillant je sentis les rayons du soleil me caressaient la peau, et le doux chant des oiseaux dehors. J'eu un peu de mal à me redresser, mon corps entier était endoloris et deux bras étaient noué autour de ma taille, je me retournais lentement afin de savoir à qui ils appartenaient, mon corps se raidit à la vue de leur propriétaire et je dus retenir un petit cri de stupeur…_

_Il était encore endormi, il avait l'air inoffensif, presque attendrissant et sans m'en rendre bien compte ma main se mit à caresser ses cheveux, je la retirais immédiatement lorsque je le vis remuer dans son sommeil et je priais fort pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je jetais un regarda dans la pièce et vit que nos vêtement étaient éparpillé au sol, quelques bribes de la soirée me revinrent à l'esprit et je sentis mes joues s'empourpraient._

_Je regardais Malfoy encore endormis derrière moi et je mis à l'entendre de nouveau, cette chanson-là passait encore à la radio, cette même chanson qui quelques heures auparavant l'avait amené à moi…Délicatement je tentais de me libérer de son étreinte, croisant les doigts pour ne pas qu'il se réveille et se rende compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si il venait à se réveillait qui sait peut-être qu'il aurait repris ses esprits au cours de la nuit. Je réussi à me libérer et m'habillais en quatrième vitesse, je sortis discrètement et montais à la tour Gryffondor retrouver le confort de mon lit et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé…_

* * *

Slughorn arriva en retard comme à son habitude, et comme toujours il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser, à quoi bon de toute façon c'était lui le professeur…Il était de bonne humeur, non pas qu'il ne l'était pas en général, mais aujourd'hui il l'était plus que d'habitude ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mon pressentiment s'avéra juste en effet il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de nous faire faire une potion d'invisibilité en binôme et pour rendre la chose encore plus amusante nous devions piocher le nom de notre partenaire dans le chaudron posé sur son bureau, je n'avais jamais eu de chance avec ce genre de ''jeu'', aussi lorsque la moitié de la classe se retrouva groupait avec une personne qu'ils appréciaient plus ou moins je savais que je me retrouveraient soit avec mon pire cauchemar soit avec quelqu'un s'en rapprochant.

Ce fut mon tour de tirer au sort, je trainais des pieds jusqu'au bureau, plongea ma main dans le chaudron et en ressorti un bout de papier plier en deux, je le dépliais et me tournais vers Slughorn.

-**Alors qui est l'heureux ou l'heureuse élu, **me demanda-t-il

-**Drago Malfoy,** répondis-je en serrant les dents, le concernait releva la tête et retira son sac du pupitre afin de me laisser de la place, je soupirais et sourit à Harry qui me lançait un regard compatissant…

* * *

Dire que l'ambiance était tendu aurait été un euphémisme, nous ne nous adressions pas la parole, je faisais mine de lire les instructions tandis qu'il faisait semblant de faire l'inventaire des ingrédients. Ce fut seulement au bout d'une demi-heure que Malfoy décida de briser le silence…

-**Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé en traitre la dernière fois**, fit-il froidement, je ne pris pas la peine de répondre sachant pertinemment à quelle dernière fois il faisait allusion, **allons ne me dit pas que tu as eu peur que je le répète à Potter et Weasmoche**, encore une fois je l'ignorais et tentais de contrôlais ma soudaine envie de vomir, **tu n'es pas la seule à regretter ici tu sais**, reprit-il devant mon indifférence

-**Pour l'amour du ciel**, rétorquais-je agacer et ne supportant plus ses jérémiades**, je regrette, c'était une bêtise, on était soul et cette fichu pièce nous a visiblement jouait un tour, **murmurais-je, **c'est arrivé il y a longtemps j'ai fait avec et je suis passée à autre chose à toi d'en faire autan**t, terminais-je en essayant de me reconcentrer sur le parchemin

-**Deux mois, huit jours et trois heures**, répondit-il, je redressais ma tête et le regardais confuse, **ça s'est passé il y a deux mois, huit jours et trois heures**, reprit-il devant mon air perplexe

Je savais déjà tout ça j'avais moi-même compté les jours lorsque je m'étais rendue compte de mon retard, mais ce qui me perturbais c'était le fait qu'il avait lui aussi compté de son côté, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça et cela renforça mon désarroi. Je ne pus qu'hochais la tête en réponse et me remis au travail afin de cacher ma surprise.

-**C'était une erreur**, articulais-je, **ça ne se reproduira plus jamais**

**-Lequel de nous deux essaie tu de convaincre, **rétorqua-t-il, je lui lançais alors un regard noir et me replongeais dans la préparation, **j'ai seulement regretté la manière dont ça s'est passé,** fit-il, **en aucun cas j'ai regretté que ce soit arrivé**, conclut-il en jetant de l'écrin de licorne dans le chaudron, **tu peux arrêter de te cacher derrière ce parchemin la potion est prête**, fit-il moqueur

-**Je ne me cache pas derrière**, répliquais-je, **je vérifie juste qu'on ait rien oublié**, je pris une profonde inspiration que je regrettais amèrement ensuite, l'odeur de la préparation me retournait l'estomac, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal de faire abstraction de mes nausées

Au loin on pouvait entendre Slughorn s'extasiait une nouvelle fois devant une des préparations d'Harry, je roulais des yeux et secouais la tête exaspérait me demandant combien de temps cette mascarade allait durer.

-**Pfft Potter**, entendis-je mon partenaire marmonnais, **l'année dernière il ne faisait même pas la différence entre un bézoard et un cœur de pitiponk et maintenant il est devenu le roi des potions**, s'exaspéra-t-il, **à croire que le gène de la potion à pousser en lui en une nuit**, je le regardais du coins de l'œil en me mordant la lèvre j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui sauf que pour ma part je savais que c'était un livre le responsable et non pas le ''gène de la potion''

-**Je pensais que tu n'appréciais pas ma présence**, fis-je pour le distraire, il se tourna vers moi et arqua un sourcil, **quand on se croisait dans les couloirs après que ce soit arriver, tu m'ignorais ou tu m'insultais**, répondis-je en un haussement d'épaule

-**J'étais en colère,** répondit-il, **tu l'aurais pris comment si je t'avais fait le même coup**, me demanda-t-il légèrement énervé, j'allais lui répondre quand Slughorn apparu pour vérifier notre travail

-**Monsieur Potter à du souci à se faire,** ria-t-il en enfonçant un bâton de bois dans notre chaudron, **une préparation plus que parfaite mes chers amis**, annonça-t-il je fis un mince sourire en réponse et le regardait s'éloigner vers Neville et Pansy.

-**C'était une erreur,** commençais-je mais je fus interrompu

-**Je l'entends toujours**, me coupa-t-il, **si c'était une erreur je ne devrais plus entendre cette chanson idiote**, cracha-t-il en prenant son sac et quittant la pièce

Je restais abasourdi un instant, puis prit mon sac et sorti à mon tour, je montais les marches unes à unes m'arrêtant de temps à autres pour reprendre mon souffle. Arriver dans le grand hall, je me mis à le chercher du regard et vit qu'il était déjà loin devant, je portais mes mains à ma bouche afin d'amplifier un peu ma voix

-**Il y a quelque chose qui tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi**, l'interpelais-je, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi en arquant une nouvelle fois un sourcil, je profitais de cet arrêt pour réduire la distance entre lui et moi

-**Et tu as monté toutes ces marches et laissés tes deux idiots d'amis en plan pour me dire ça**, répondit-il sèchement

-**Non**, répondis-je le souffle court, **j'ai fait tout ça pour savoir**, articulais-je, **pour que tu me dises quel est le problème**, demandais-je

**-Tu veux savoir quel est mon problème**, j'hochais vivement la tête, **c'est ça mon problème**, répondit-il en me saisissant par les épaules et m'embrassant

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon corps se figea et ma je sentais mon sang faire un tour dans ma tête, je n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il mit aussi tôt fin à ce baiser, je le regardais perdu cherchant à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, il me regarda aussi perdu et donna un coup de poing au mur derrière moi avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

**Flashback : 8 novembre**

_I__ remember you well__ in the Chelsea Hotel,__ you were talking so__ brave and__ so sweet__…_

_Les paroles de cette chanson nous avaient accompagnés ce soir-là… _

_-__**Tu es sure**__, m'avait-il demandé tendrement_

_-__**Oui**__, avais-je répondu_

_You find yourself, you said well never mind we're ugly but we've got the music…_

_Il était différent, tendre et gentil à la fois, sa compagnie avait été si agréable, il n'avait pas fait de réflexion idiote, ne s'était pas moqué de moi quand je m'étais mise à parler de Ron et Lavande et d'Harry et Ginny, il m'avait juste serré dans ses bras et écouter râler, il m'avait rassuré quand je lui avais parlé de la guerre, et embrassait quand je lui avais dit que ma famille me manquait…_

_-__**Ça va passer**__, m'avait-il susurré, __**un jour peut-être on abordera ce sujet en riant**_

_**-Un jour peut-être, **__répétais-je alors, il caressait tendrement mes cheveux en humant au rythme de la musique_

_And clenching your fist for the ones like us, who are oppressed by the figures of beauty_

_On s'était finalement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on s'était découvert cette nuit-là, et je m'étais pour une fois sentie à ma place quelque part et lorsque le soleil c'était levé j'ai pris peur et me suis enfuie sans regarder derrière moi…._

* * *

La cloche venait de sonner et je ne me sentais plus ou plutôt pas la force d'aller en défense contre les forces du mal, je ne voulais pas lui faire face encore une fois, j'étais encore perdue, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers la tour Gryffondor, je grimpais lentement les marches, repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer en l'espace de deux heures

-**Mot de passe**, me demanda alors la grosse dame

-**Quid agis**, répondis-je lasse, la grosse dame hocha la tête et m'ouvrit le passage

Une fois à l'intérieur je me dirigeais directement vers le dortoir des filles et entrais, je posais mon sac sur le coffre au pied de mon lit et allais m'allonger. Je fermais les yeux et posais mes mains sur mon ventre, je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser et digérer la nouvelle, ni à comprendre le changement de comportement soudain de Drago Malfoy…

-**Hermione**, entendis-je, j'ouvris les yeux et me redressais, **qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que vous aviez défense contre les forces du mal à cette heure-ci,** me demanda Ginny

-**Je ne me sentais pas très bien en sortant de potion**, répondis-je la voix enrouée et les larmes aux yeux

-**Oh je vois**, répondit-elle, **c'est à cause de Ron**, me demanda-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à côté de moi

-**Si seulement**, reniflais-je en retenant mes larmes

-**Dit moi ce qui ne va pas**, demanda-t-elle inquiète

-**Tu me haïrais si je te le disais**, articulais-je difficilement

-**Bien sûr que non**, s'offusqua Ginny**, je ne pourrais jamais te détester**, reprit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

-**Je ne pense pas que ce soit pardonnable**, répliquais-je en pleurant

-**J'en serais la seule juge**, affirma-t-elle, **maintenant dit moi**

-**J'ai…**, commençais-je, **j'ai couché avec quelqu'un**, avouais-je

-**Ne me dit pas que c'est Cormac**, supplia Ginny, **il est mignon certes mais c'est un imbécile**

-**Non pire que Cormac,** répondis-je tout en me retenant de rire, **c'était Malfoy**

-**Oh je vois**, répondit-elle**, écoutes clairement c'était une erreur**, j'hochais la tête, **ce n'est pas grave il n'y a pas mort d'homme j'aurais été en colère si ça avait été cet idiot de Maclaggen**

-**Tu ne le portes vraiment pas dans ton cœur**, souris-je

-**Non**, ria-t-elle, **il est trop prétentieux et pervers à mon gout**, poursuivi-t-elle, **ça va aller Hermione t'en fais pas**, dit-elle pour me rassurer

-**Gin'**, fis-je, **ce n'est pas tout,** j'inspirais profondément**, cette nuit-là je n'ai pas pensé à me protéger, ce n'étais pas prévue et je n'ai rien vu venir**

-**Tu es enceinte**, fit-elle sombrement, je fis oui de la tête, **oh Hermione je suis tellement désolée**, annonça-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras, **ne t'en fais pas ton secret et bien gardé avec moi, on va trouver une solution ne craint rien.**

Je fermais alors les yeux me laissant bercé par ces douces paroles, dans un coin de ma tête les paroles de Chelsea Hotel résonnaient et je me rappelais alors de ses dernières paroles ''si c'était une erreur je ne devrais plus entendre cette chanson idiote'', je ne devrais plus l'entendre non plus normalement me dis-je

_I remember you well in the Chelsea Hotel, you were talking so brave and so sweet…_

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que je dus accepter la dure réalité, ce n'était pas une erreur, quelque chose, quelqu'un avait voulu que nous nous trouvions cette nuit-là…

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je vous demanderais juste de laisser une petite review ça me permet de savoir si vous aimez et ça m'aide à m'améliorer et à trouver des idées pour la suite, je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire qu'au prochain chapitre Hermione rencontrera quelques petits soucis au niveau vestimentaire je n'en dit pas plus**

**Je vous aimes bises Kaya  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Green Eyed Girl

**Coucou mes petits anges, je suis enfin de retour avec le troisième chapitre, avant de vous laissez le lire je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette fic, ceux qui m'ajoute en favoris et ceux qui me laisse des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me motive beaucoup. Alors voilà je vous laisse lire ce troisième chapitre (je sais qu'il a mis du temps à venir et je m'en excuse ), j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à lire et à laisser des reviews, enfin bref bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient malheureusement ****:'(****  
**

* * *

**.3.**

Elle hantait mes nuits… Cette chanson stupide ne me quittait plus, que je sois éveillé ou endormis elle résonnait dans ma tête comme un signal d'alarme, comme si elle voulait que je me rappel de quelque chose, comme si elle voulait me prévenir que quelque chose allait arriver. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle continuait à résonner dans ma tête, mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'elle s'arrêterait une fois que j'aurais trouvé d'où elle venait.

Pourtant la chanson n'était pas la seule chose qui tourmentait mes nuits, depuis quelques semaines je faisais un rêve assez étrange, c'était toujours le même. Je me voyais au milieu de la forêt interdite, le ciel était gris, couvert de nuages, et la brume m'empêchait de voir ou j'allais, j'ai toujours froid et peur dans ce rêve, qui est beaucoup trop réel à mon goût.

J'avance à l'aveuglette jusqu'à arriver vers le lac, c'est là qu'elle apparaît, elle doit avoir environs six ans, je ne vois jamais son visage, seuls ses yeux vert perçants sont visible, elle est debout et chante Chelsea Hotel, sa voix est aussi douce et suave que celle de Leonard Cohen, c'est comme-ci cette chanson-là avait été écrite pour elle. Chaque soir j'essaie de l'approcher pour voir son visage et chaque soir elle s'échappe en riant, me laissant seule et frustrée…

Je n'ai parlé de ces rêves à personnes, pas même à Ginny, j'avais peur qu'on me prenne pour une folle, et puis personne ne pourrait comprendre, enfin presque personne. Je savais qu'il le pourrait, une part de moi était même sûre qu'il faisait les mêmes rêves, cette même part se disait que la salle et la chanson nous avaient liés l'un à l'autre, qu'on partageait un lien similaire à celui d'Harry et Voldemort…

J'étais de plus en plus troublés par les événements et avais besoin de réponses, je ne savais pas encore où les trouver, mais j'étais décidés à résoudre le mystère qui entourait la salle sur demande, j'avais besoin de me libérer de cette chanson et de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi, sur nous…

* * *

**17 novembre :**

_Deux semaines venaient de passer et déjà je sentais que quelque chose avait changé en moi, je me sentais bizarre, mon humeur changeait sans que je ne sache pourquoi, j'avais mal au ventre et j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui avait changé, lui aussi agissait de manière étrange, il ne m'insultait plus, ne me bousculait plus, ne se moquait plus de moi, et ne cherchait plus à provoquer Harry et Ron. Je trouvais cela étrange, je me demandais si le fait qu'on ait passé la nuit ensemble avait fait en sorte qu'il change de comportement vis-à-vis de nous…_

* * *

Ce matin-là ne différait pas des autres, je me réveillais encore une fois avec une boule dans le ventre, et une terrible envie de vomir, bien sûre je devrais attendre le réveil de Ginny pour pouvoir aller aux, toilettes sans éveiller les soupçons, de plus elle savait comment éloignés Mimi sans la vexée. Ginny avait été d'une très grande aide, elle me soutenait envers et contre tous, j'étais déjà la cible de moquerie depuis que mon ventre s'était arrondis, je n'entrais plus dans mon uniforme et certain de mes vêtements commençaient à être trop serré, les sortilèges d'élargissement ne s'appliquer pas au vêtement à mon plus grand malheur.

En attendant son réveil je sortis mon livre de potion et mes six parchemins afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre et que je n'avais rien oublié, bien sûr je savais que mes vérifications étaient inutile, Harry aurait encore une fois la meilleure note et tout cela grâce à son fichu livre.

Je trouvais que ce livre avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, il devenait de plus en plus méfiant, il avait même fait de Dragon son principal suspect dans l'affaire des chocolats empoisonnés que Ron avait engloutis, pour ma part je trouvais ça peu probable mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec un autre de mes meilleurs amis, j'avais essayé de trouver qui était ce ''Prince de Sang Mêlée'' mais j'avais abandonné devant l'absence d'information.

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une demi-heure à Ginny pour se réveiller, j'étouffais un rire en la voyant, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ces yeux étaient à demi ouverts, et elle ne marchait pas très droit, elle se dirigea lentement vers moi puis prit place sur mon lit ou elle s'allongea, je lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit en se redressant.

-**Salut mini Hermione, **chuchota-t-elle en direction de mon ventre, je souris en ramassant mes parchemins et en les rangeant dans mon sac**, qu'est-ce que c'est, **me demanda-t-elle

-**C'était mon devoir de potion, **soupirais-je**, je dois le rendre demain je vérifiais si je n'avais rien oublié,** continuais-je en rangeant mon livre**, quoique mes efforts sont inutile sachant que Harry décrochera encore la meilleure note**

-**Tu ne serais pas un petit peu jalouse**, me taquina-t-elle

-**Pas du tout, **répliquais-je, **je suis heureuse qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien même si les méthodes qu'il utilise se rapproche de la triche à mes yeux **

**\- Oui je comprends, **fit la rousse, **à part ça tu as réussi à dormir un peu **

-**Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas**, mentis-je le sourire aux lèvres, **je n'ai pas eu de nausées, **ajoutais-je plus bas, **je pense qu'elles disparaitront bientôt, enfin j'espère**, grimaçais-je

-**Chouette,** fit-elle en regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, **je pense qu'on devrait aller se préparer tant que les autres dorment**, j'hochais la tête et récupérais mon nécessaire de toilette

On monta jusqu'au cinquième étage afin d'utiliser la salle de bain des préfets, utilisé aussi par les capitaines d'équipe de Quidditch, on prit chacune une cabine, et nous douchâmes en silence. Une fois lavé et habillé je me dirigeais vers un miroir afin de donner un aspect présentable à mes cheveux, Ginny vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, elle était étrangement silencieuse et en pleine réflexion ce qui me préoccupa légèrement, je continuais à me coiffer attendant qu'elle me révèle ce qui la tracassait tant.

-**Quelque chose te préoccupe**, lui demandais-je alors

-**Non enfin si, **soupira-t-elle, je continuais à me coiffer tout en regardant son reflet dans mon miroir

-**Tu veux en parler**, dis-je

-**Je me disais juste que, **elle s'arrêta cherchant ses mots, **que tu devrais peut être parler de ça**, fit elle en pointant mon ventre, **à un adulte**, je me retournais vers elle légèrement confuse, **je ne dis pas que tu devrais le faire aujourd'hui, **s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter**, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu en parles tu ne pourras pas le cacher toute ta vie,** continua-t-elle en me prenant par les épaules**, ça commence à se voir et je doute que tu puisse continuer à faire tenir les boutons de ta jupe grâce à des élastiques encore longtemps**

-**Je sais**, soupirais-je en allant m'appuyant au lavabo, **j'aimerais déjà avoir le courage de le dire au principal intéressé, **elle hocha la tête et me serra la main, **je voudrais aussi le dire à Ron et Harry avant de le dire à un adulte et que la nouvelle fasse le tour du château **

-**Je comprends**, répondit-elle, **je sais que c'est pas facile mais tu dois le faire avant que ça ne soit trop tard, expliqua-t-elle, dit toi que…qu'avec Rogue en défense contre les forces du mal et avec les cours de soins au créature magique tu t'expose à certain risque et certaines mesures doivent être prise pour empêcher qu'un drame n'arrive**, je la regardait paniquer, **je ne dis pas que ça va arriver mais soyons prévoyante, **

-**D'accord t'as gagné, **répondis-je, elle me sourit et fit face au miroir afin de se coiffer à son tour.

* * *

Une fois prête on retourna au dortoir chercher nos affaires, puis on descendit rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle, Harry et Ron étaient déjà en train de manger quand on arriva, je me mis en face d'Harry et évitais soigneusement Ron et Lavande du regard. J'étais vraiment affamé ce matin-là chose assez inhabituel en général, l'odeur de nourriture me couper l'appétit et me donner la nausée, je me voyais remplir mon assiette avec un peu de tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, ce changement de comportement alimentaire n'échappa aux autres ce qui me gêna, Ginny me sourit comme pour m'encourager à manger et me faire oublier les regards indésirables

-**Euh tu es sure que ça va Hermione**, demanda Harry les yeux rivaient sur mon assiette, je relevais la tête et arquait un sourcil ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question

-**Oui pourquoi, **répondis-je perplexe

-**C'est juste que, **il se racla la gorge, **d'habitude tu te contentes d'une tasse de thé et d'un gâteau et là tu comment dire tu t'empiffre**, dit-il rapidement

**-Je quoi, **m'offusquais-je

-**C'était pas**, il s'interrompit, **je ne disais pas ça pour te blesser je t'assure**, je posais ma fourchette et poussais mon assiette loin devant

-**Il n'a pas tort tu sais**, commença Ron

-**Ou tu manges ou tu parles Ronald**, lui répondis-je froidement, **quant à toi**, fis-je en pointant Harry du doigt, **sache que si je m'empiffre c'est que j'ai faim et que je suis stressée, il m'arrive des choses à moi aussi certes je n'ai pas de petit-ami, je ne suis pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je ne suis pas la petite star de cette école mais je vis des choses stressantes aussi et non ce n'est pas lié aux examens, **fis-je en voyant Ron prêt à me couper, **je stresse tellement que je n'arrivais pas à avaler une seule boucher de nourriture et aujourd'hui quand après plusieurs semaine l'appétit me reviens j'ai le droit à des insultes de la part de mes sois disant amis**, achevais-je en quittant la table

-**Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'imbécile**, entendis-je Ginny râlait après mon départ

Je n'avais plus faim du tout, je songeais même à sauter le diner tellement ces deux idiots m'avaient blessés, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils se soient moquer de mon alimentation, mais plus le fait de réaliser que l'on s'éloignait les uns des autres, chacun suivait son chemin et je sentais que le miens se séparait du leur. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour empêcher cela, juste le fais d'y penser me donner envie de pleurer, je me dirigeais le pas lourd vers mon havre de paix, la poubelle près des toilettes des filles. Je n'avais pas eu envie de vomir, mais repenser à cette dispute me donnais des hauts le cœur et je préférais être prudente.

**-Il y a quelques choses qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi**, entendis-je, je me tournais vivement et me trouver nez à nez avec la source de tous mes ennuis un large sourire aux lèvres

-**Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy, **demandais-je lasse

-**Qui a dit que je voulais quelque chose**, répondit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, je le regardais dubitative, **je voulais simplement voir si tu allais bien, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputé avec Potter et Weasmoche **

-**Ça te fais plaisir n'est-ce pas, **crachais-je**, la sale sang de bourbe n'a que ce qu'elle mérite après tout, **poursuivis-je en tentant de m'éloigner

-**C'est ce que tu crois**, répondit-il en attrapant mon poignet, son expression avait changé, il avait l'air blessé et triste à la fois je n'y comprenais plus rien, **tu sais ça ne me plait pas du tout quand les autres te font du mal**

-**C'est parce qu'il te vole ton job**, lançais-je sarcastique

-**Non**, s'exclama-t-il, **je… c'est difficile à expliquer sache juste que je n'aime pas te voir souffrir et que, **il inspira profondément, **il te suffit d'un simple mot pour que je fasse payer quiconque t'auras blessé**, dit-il en me relâchant, je le regardais s'éloigner encore secoué par cette nouvelle déclaration

* * *

**8 novembre**

_I can't keep tracks of each fallen robin_

_J'avais essayé de le repousser, j'avais essayé d'écouter ma raison, mais cette chanson m'envoûtait, sa douceur, sa gentillesse m'avais fait oublier toute la haine que j'avais pu éprouver à son égard. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde et quelque part j'avais envie d'y croire, j'avais envie que quelqu'un ne voit plus que moi, envie d'être le centre de gravité de cette personne et il s'avérait qu'à cet instant là j'étais le siens…_

_You were Famous; your heart was a legend _

-_**Tu ne peux plus te cacher maintenant que je t'ai trouvé**_, m'avait-il murmurait

**-**_**Tu en as mis du temps**_, avais-je répondu

_J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé la pièce manquante au puzzle de ma vie, ça c'était passé si naturellement, sans gêne, sans question comme si c'était écrit depuis toujours…_

* * *

J'étais encore en pleine réflexion quand la sonnerie retenti me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie, je pris mon sac et descendit lentement jusqu'au cachot ou se dérouler les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue, j'avais entendu dire qu'on lui avait proposé l'ancien bureau d'Ombrage mais qu'il avait refusé, même après que Dumbledore l'ait fait repeindre, d'un certain côté je comprenais Rogue, d'un autre je lui en voulait de nous enfermer dans cette salle sombre, humide et étroite propice au cours de potion.

Je fus la première arrivée comme à mon habitude, les autres arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, après une légère attente Rogue ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer. Tous les volets étaient fermé, notre seule source de lumière venait des bougies qui flottaient au-dessus de nos tête, les tables et les chaises avaient disparu, il restait seulement le pupitre de Rogue, il se tenait derrière lui et scrutait la salle tel un juge en plein tribunal, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle, quand il eut fini de faire son tour de salle, il descendit de l'estrade et se plaça au centre.

-**Aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre à attaquer un ennemis silencieusement**, expliqua-t-il il me fixa un long moment s'attendant probablement à ce que je lui coupe la parole pour pouvoir ensuite retirer des points à Gryffondor ce qui illuminerait probablement sa journée voyant que je ne bougeais pas il reprit, **penser au sort ne suffit pas pour cette exercice**, continua-t-il, **il faut imaginer la scène, et faire preuve d'une grande concentration, vous et votre baguette ne devait faire qu'un**, dit-il en un pincement de lèvre.

**-Je paris que Seamus va faire exploser **la salle, entendis-je Ron murmurait, je secouais la tête et soupirais préférant ignorer ses remarques stupides.

-**Auriez-vous quelques chose à ajouter monsieur Weasley**, fit Rogue, Ron secoua la tête négativement tandis que j'esquissais un petit sourire, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait après tout et tant pis pour les points en moins, **cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous remercierez Weasley pour son intervention inutile, **dit-il, bien continuons**, je formerez des groupes de deux, vous devrez essayé de toucher votre adversaire avec un sort à tour de rôle, la maison qui réussira trois sort remportera quinze point,** expliqua-t-il, **à l'entente de vos nom vous vous placerez face à votre adversaire.**

On hocha tous la tête et attendit qu'il fasse l'appel, je croisais de nouveau les doigts espérant cette fois avoir plus de chance qu'avec Slughorn, tous les noms ou presque furent appelés, j'attendais mon tour avec une certaine appréhension.

-**Malfoy et Potter**, annonça-t-il, je relâchais mon souffle soulageais de ne pas avoir à me battre contre Malfoy, je relevais la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'il était tout aussi content que moi, **Zabini et Weasley, Parkinson et Granger,** termina Rogue

Je relevais lentement la tête mon cœur battait à la chamade, et c'est là que je me rendis compte que finalement que Malfoy aurait été un meilleur adversaire que cette furie de Pansy Parkinson. La haine que me vouait Pansy n'était un secret pour personne, aussi quand je la vis s'approcher de moi avec ce sourire malicieux aux lèvres je savais que je devrais m'attendre au pire et qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur un sort de protection plutôt qu'une attaque.

-**Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir embrassé Drago espèce de Sang de Bourbe**, me cracha-t-elle, je la regardais confuse, comment avait-elle put savoir qu'il m'avait embrassé, je lançais un regard inquiet à Malfoy qui me rendit le même

-**Saluez vos adversaires**, ordonna Rogue, **et que le cours commence.**

J'étais toujours aussi paniqué et je repensais à ce que m'avais dit Ginny à propos de drame, Pansy leva sa baguette pour me saluer et j'en fis de même, essayant de passer en revue tous les sorts de protections que je connaissais. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en formuler un que Pansy avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur moi, une lumière violette s'en échappa et un bruit sourd ce fit entendre après cela tous devint noir autour de moi…

* * *

Le décor avait soudainement changé, je n'étais plus au château mais dans la forêt, je me sentais tremblais de froid, et l'humidité causé par la brume faisait frisottait mes cheveux, je me voyais encore avancer vers le lac…

Elle m'attendais, cette fois elle était assise sur une pierre non loin du dit lac, l'ombre des arbres cachaient encore et toujours son visage, je m'approchais doucement d'elle ne voulant pas la faire fuir, je n'étais plus qu'à quelque mètre mais lorsqu'elle me vit elle se leva et se mis à chanter dans une langue bizarre '**_'bheannaigh le áilleacht agus buile an heiress nathair a bheidh, bhris an curse teaghlaigh, agus beidh sí fuil a thabhairt ar ais ar an grá amháin''*,_** j'essayais de déchiffrer ce qu'elle racontait en vain.

-**Ils arrivent**, me dit-elle soudainement, ses yeux vert brillaient dans la nuit et m'envoûtaient, **ils viennent te chercher, **

-**Qui**, demandais-je, mais elle ne répondit pas, je m'approchais alors, **pourquoi viennent-ils me chercher, **suppliais-je, elle me sourit et disparut

* * *

Le décor changea une nouvelle fois et lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux je me rendis compte que je n'étais toujours pas au cachot mais dans un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie, je me redressais lentement ma tête me faisait atrocement mal.

-**Je ne suis pas le seul à la voir**, entendis-je, je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici**, articulais-je tout en me frottant la tête

-**C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici**, répondit-il, **tes deux idiots d'amis étaient plus occupés à hurler sur Rogue qu'à te faire soigner**, m'expliqua-t-il, j'hochais la tête et serré le drap

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, **demandais-je en me tenant toujours la tête, je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration

-**C'est assez difficile à expliquer**, soupira-t-il, **je savais que Pansy ne te ferrais pas de cadeau mais de là à utiliser un sort interdit**, il secoua la tête, **enfin bref quand elle à attaquer je suppose que tu as voulu te protéger et c'est ce que tu as fait enfin je crois**

-**Comment ça tu crois**, demandais-je

-**Tu n'as pas levé ta baguette, **expliqua-t-il**, mais il y avait une sorte de bouclier qui s'est formé autour de toi, **dit-il, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, continua-t-il, **enfin pour faire court le choc de ton ''bouclier'' et de l'attaque de Pansy t'as projeté contre le mur**, acheva-t-il

-**Et Pansy, **demandais-je

-**Elle se porte comme un charme mais elle a été sévèrement réprimandé, **répondit-il j'hochais la tête légèrement rassuré, **Granger**, entendis-je, **je sais que tu la vois aussi,** il s'interrompit, **est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose**, j'hochais la tête, **elle t'a dit quoi**

-**Qu'ils arrivent, **répondis-je à voix basse

-**Qui ça ils**, dit-il, j'haussais les épaules en retour, **c'est vraiment bizarre, **murmura-t-il

-**Je sais**, répondis-je, **j'ai l'impression que…que**

**-Que quelqu'un joue avec nous, **termina-t-il

-**La salle, la chanson, les rêves, tout est liés**, annonçais-je

On se regarda un long moment réalisant enfin l'ampleur de cette affaire et se demandant qui était derrière toute cette histoire et quel rôle nous avions à jouer, je posais inconsciemment mes mains sur mon ventre, me demandant alors si cette grossesse n'avait pas elle aussi été planifié…

* * *

_* La signification apparaîtra au chapitre 4 :)_

** • Et voilà pour ce chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je m'excuse encore si vous venez à rencontrer des fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux mais parfois j'en oublie encore, enfin le mystère continue à planer autour de nos deux héros, le prochain chapitre annonce la révélation de la grossesse d'Hermione à Malfoy... **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review.**

**Je vous aime, bises Kaya **


	4. Chapter 4 : Snake and Lioness

**Hello mes petits anges, je suis enfin de retour avec mon chapitre quatre, je sais qu'il a mis beaucoup de temps pour arriver mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire entre temps mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long avec plus de Dramione ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à le lire (Ps : je m'excuse pour toutes fautes -x- j'ai du mal à toutes les repérés)**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient TxT**

* * *

**.4.**

J'étais fatiguée en colère et perdue…. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire, je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser ce rêve et notre conversation, j'avais aussi très peur de dormir, je ne voulais plus rêver, je ne voulais plus remettre les pieds dans cette forêt, je ne voulais plus voir ses yeux verts perçant et me remettre à entendre cette chanson angoissante, d'ailleurs je n'étais même plus certaine de vouloir savoir ce qui nous arrivaient et à qui nous avions à faire. J'avais ce sentiment étrange qui me disait que connaître les réponses à toutes ces questions ne m'offrirait pas la paix et la tranquillité d'esprit que j'espérais, malgré cela une part de moi avait besoin de réponse parce qu'elle était fatiguée de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Le château était silencieux, tout le monde était endormi, enfin tout le monde sauf moi, je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, je pensais à beaucoup trop de choses, de plus je craignais de dormir et de me retrouver à nouveau dans cette forêt sordide. J'avais beau me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit le sommeil ne venait pas, aussi je décidais de sortir faire un tour. J'enfilais un jean, un pull et un gilet et sortit en silence de la tour Gryffondor, j'avais au préalable vérifié que Ginny était bel et bien endormis, je l'aimais beaucoup mais j'avais besoin d'être seule…

* * *

Une fois hors de la tour je pris un chemin au hasard, laissant mes jambes me guider, je ne savais pas trop ou aller et quoi faire, j'avais juste besoin de me vider l'esprit et de passer le temps avant le lever du soleil.

Après avoir erré sans but pendant près de vingt minutes je me décidais à monter à la tour d'astronomie, je savais qu'elle n'était jamais fermée et que personne n'y serait, je grimpais alors unes à unes les marches, une fois arrivée au sommet je sortis ma baguette afin de m'assurer que l'endroit était réellement désert et pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il l'était.

J'avançais vers les escaliers au centre et m'assis, je posais ma tête contre une des colonnes de pierre et me laisser bercer par le souffle du vent sur les immenses globes, je levais ensuite les yeux vers le ciel et me mis à admirer les étoiles, le ciel était clair et dégagés pour un soir de février et on pouvait clairement discerner Orion et le Taureau, je soufflais ébahis par la beauté du ciel et posais mes mains sur mon ventre à présent assez arrondis, je pus enfin me détendre sans craindre d'être un jour démasqué, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il me faudrait bientôt le révéler aux autres…

Je ne saurais expliquer ce qui me poussa à lui parler, à lui raconter mes journées, mes doutes, mes craintes et mes rêves tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, je lui parlais de sa chouette tante Ginny, je lui parlais des aventures d'Harry et Ron sans aucun soucis, en revanche je ne parvenais pas à lui parler de Malfoy, ce n'est pas par manque d'affection ou par haine envers lui que je ne lui dit rien à son sujet. Je réalisais seulement que je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui et que je ne pouvais pas dépeindre un portrait d'une personne que je connaissais à peine, je n'avais vu que ces mauvais côtés et je commençais à peine à voir les bons, je ne voulais pas que ce petit être déteste son père simplement parce que sa mère lui aurait raconté tous ses plus mauvais souvenirs de lui.

Une vague de tristesse me parcouru après cette réalisation, je me sentais mal du fait que je ne pouvais pas le renseigner sur la deuxième partie de lui, je me sentais mal d'autant plus que j'avais l'impression que Malfoy me connaissais mieux que personne.

-**Je suis désolée,** murmurais-je tout en caressant mon ventre, je te promets de faire plus d'effort, promis-je

Je sentais alors mes paupières s'alourdir, je serais fort mon manteau et lutais en vain contre le sommeil, je savais ou cela me mènerais et je refusais de retourner là-bas, la fatigue eu raison de moi et je m'endormis en moins de cinq minutes…

* * *

J'étais de retour dans la forêt, la brume s'était estompée par rapport à la dernière fois, le reflet de la pleine lune sur le lac illuminé une partie de la forêt, j'étais hypnotisé par cette lueur et avancé vers elle.

-**Arrête toi**, entendis-je, je me stoppais net et me retournais lentement, elle était là debout sur une souche son visage caché par l'ombre des arbres, seuls ses yeux verts étaient visible comme à chacune de nos rencontre**, recule c'est un piège**, fit-elle, j'hochais la tête et reculais, **si tu t'approches de ce lac Ils t'attraperont**

-**Qui ça ''ils''**, articulais-je

-**Leiciméir,** répondit-elle, exaspérer je levais les mains au ciel, voilà qu'elle recommençait à parler cette langue étrange à laquelle je ne comprenais strictement rien

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est encore**, soupirais-je

-**Hélas je ne peux rien dire**, répondit-elle dramatiquement, j'échappais un petit rire

-**Tu peux au moins me dire ton nom**, demandais-je

-**A toi de me le dire**, rétorqua-t-elle, je fronçais les sourcils, confuse par cette réponse,

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand tout à coup le sol tremblait sous mes pieds et la forêt disparaitre…

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux je me rendis compte que j'étais de retour dans la tour d'astronomie, je secouais la tête encore sonner par les événements, j'étais honnêtement fatigué de faire tous ces voyages entre rêves et réalité…

-**Hermione,** entendis-je, je redressais doucement la tête pour me trouver nez à nez avec Harry, accroupis en face de moi, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ici,** me demanda-t-il inquiet, je me dépêchais de fermer mon manteau afin de cacher mon ventre

-**Je…**, hésitais-je, **je hum… je n'arrivais pas à dormir**, avouais-je, **et puis le ciel est assez dégagé pour une fois du coup**

**-Tu voulais en profité**, me coupa-t-il, j'hochais la tête en réponse, il vint alors s'asseoir à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes hanches, m'attirant à lui, je posais alors ma tête sur son épaules et fermais les yeux, **Hermione**, appela-t-il

**-Hum**, fis-je en réponse

-**Je suis désolé,** lâcha-t-il, je redressais alors la tête et le regardait confuse, **à propose de la dernière fois,** expliqua-t-il, je m'apprêtais à répondre mais il me coupa dans mon élan, **tu avais raison, c'est vrai qu'on t'a pas mal négligé ces derniers temps, on était plus préoccupé par nos petites vies qu'on a pas remarquer que tu avais besoin de nous et que tu souffrais en silence,** je sentis les larmes me monter au yeux, j'hochais doucement la tête, me sentant prête à révéler mon secret à Harry, **Ron aussi est désolé mais il est un peu trop fière pour te le dire**, je fis un petit oui de la tête,

**-J'y suis allée un peu fort moi aussi**, articulais-je en souriant, **je…j'étais juste blessée de voir que nos chemins se séparent sans que personne ne réagisse,** soufflais-je, Harry me serra contre lui et embrassa le sommet de ma tête

-**Tu avais tous les droits de t'emporter comme tu l'as fait**, dit-il, **et je suis désolé d'avoir commenté ton assiette**, je me mis à rire à cela, **on devrait rentrer il commence à faire vraiment froid et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade, j**'hochais la tête et attrapais la main qu'il me tendit

On redescendit en silence, je me sentais mal de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, de ne pas lui avoir annoncé que son pire ennemi et moi étions à présent lié mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire sans avoir prévenu le principal intéressé en premier. Arrivé dans le couloir Harry sortit sa cape et nous couvrit tous les deux, on marcha lentement pour ne pas se faire repérer et ce fut une fois devant la Grosse Dame qu'il la retira.

**-Mot de Passe,** demanda-t-elle

-**Abstinence,** répondit Harry, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire jaune face à cette réponse, Harry me lança un regard inquiet que je balayais d'un sourire, il haussa alors les épaules et entra dans la salle commune.

**-Bonne nuit**, fis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles

**-Fait de beaux rêves**, me répondit-il en s'éloignant

* * *

**Flashback: 20 janvier**

_**I need You, I don't need you**_

_J'avais décidé que pour sa sécurité et surtout la mienne il valait mieux que l'on ne se voit plus, je ne voulais pas être de nouveau la cible des attaques de cette furie de Pansy. Visiblement il n'avait pas bien saisit le but de ma manœuvre et ne comptait pas me laisser en paix._

_-__**Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'ignore du jour au lendemain**__, m'avait-il demandé en me coinçant dans un couloir_

_J'étais tétanisée à l'idée que Pansy puisse nous voir, je regardais tout autour de moi cherchant une possible échappatoire._

_-__**Si c'est Pansy qui t'inquiète sache qu'un seul mot de ta part me suffira à la mettre hors d'état de nuire,**__ reprit-il sombrement, je secouais vivement la tête ne voulant pas m'abaisser à ce genre de machination, __**un seul mot,**__ reprit-il son visage à quelque centimètre du miens_

* * *

Ce matin-là était assez particulier, le château était en pleine effervescence, le premier match de la saison allait bientôt commencer, Serdaigle rencontré Gryffondor, les paris étaient déjà lancé et tous porté des vêtements au couleur de leur favoris, tous se précipitaient vers le terrain, enfin tous sauf moi, j'aurais voulu y aller pour soutenir Ginny mais je préférais profités de ce match pour aller faire mes recherches en paix, le temps pressé et j'avais absolument besoin de comprendre son langage parce que je savais que derrière ces codes secrets se cacher les réponses à toutes mes questions.

Vers quatorze heures tous les fans avaient déjà rejoint les gradins, les joueurs eux avait encore une bonne demi-heure avant de jouer, j'étais allongées sur mon lit quand Ginny déboula en trombe dans le dortoir.

**-J'ai oubliés mes protections quelle idiote**, ronchonna-t-elle en farfouillant dans son coffre, je ris légèrement, **tu es sure que tu ne peux pas venir**, me demanda-t-elle, je fis un petit non de la tête regrettant presque mon mensonge

-**Je suis désolée mais je me sens pas bien j'ai peur que ce soit tu sais quoi**, grimaçais-je, **je préfère rester allonger et si ça ne va pas j'irais à l'infirmerie**

-**Tu veux que je reste**, me demanda-t-elle inquiète, **Harry peut toujours me faire remplacer**

-**Non je t'assure ça va aller**, répondis-je, **profite du match et massacre les**, riais-je

**-Promis, **ria-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

J'attendis une bonne demi-heure avant de quitter la tour, je ne voulais pas risquer de croiser d'autres élèves ou encore des joueurs dans les couloirs.

* * *

_**Flashback : 12 janvier**_

_On était encore à l'infirmerie ma tête me faisait mal et j'essayais en vain de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et d'où était sorti ce bouclier._

_**-De quoi as-tu si peur,**__ me demanda-t-il_

_Je n'avais pas bien compris le sens de la question, j'avais beau me creuser la tête je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir._

_-__**Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai peur, **__répliquais-je_

_-__**Tu fuis le regard des autres, tu tords tes mains dans tous les sens, tu regardes toujours au moins trois fois derrière toi avant d'entrer ou sortir d'une pièce**__, énuméra-t-il__**, tu ne peux pas nier que quelque chose t'angoisse.**_

_Je le regardais surprise et gêner qu'il ait remarqué toutes ces choses chez moi, il me fit un petit sourire et prit ma main dans la sienne._

_**-Je t'ai toujours observé,**__ fit-il, __**je le vois quand quelque chose ne va pas chez toi**__, expliqua-t-il, je me sentis soudainement rougir_

_**-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment**__, avouais-je, il hocha la tête et me prit dans ses bras comme pour me réconforter et étonnement son étreinte m'apaisa_

* * *

Je venais d'arriver à la bibliothèque, les portes étaient grandes ouvertes mais il n'y avait personne ou presque, Sir Nicolas errer tristement dans la rangé histoire, quelques premières années étaient en pleine révision et Miss Preston bavardait tranquillement avec Firenze. En entrant je vérifiais qu'elle était encore occupée et me dirigeait directement vers la réserve, j'avais déjà parcouru une grande partie des livres présent dans les rangés ''autorisé'' mais aucuns de ces livres n'avaient pu répondre à mes questions, j'étais sure que ceux de la réserve le pouvaient.

Arrivait devant le portail blanc qui empêchait l'accès à cette partie de la bibliothèque je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Madame Preston et ouvrit le cadenas avec le double que j'avais préalablement subtilisé, je me faufilais alors discrètement dans la réserve.

J'ignorais par ou je devrais commencer la pièce était immense et pleine de livre, je regardais d'abord leurs reliures mais perdis assez rapidement patience, je décidais alors de laisser mon instinct me guider, j'avançais alors de ranger en ranger, désespérer et craignant de ne rien trouver ici aussi quand soudain un livre attira mon attention.

Il n'était pas aussi gros que les autres et ressemblés plus à un cahier qu'à un livre mais son titre attisa ma curiosité _**''Leiciméir''**_, ce mot me disais quelque chose, et puis ça me revint, c'était le mot qu'elle avait utilisé pour me dire qui Ils étaient, je pris le livre et me mit à le feuilleter me rendant rapidement compte qu'il était écrit lui aussi dans ce langage bizarre.

Je le refermais déprimer et prête à abandonner j'étais de retour à la case départ, j'étais de plus en plus frustrée, je sentais que mes nerfs allaient lâcher et que mes larmes allaient coulés, et c'est à ce moment-là que je le sentis, ce n'était pas plus fort qu'une petite tape, il venait de me donner un coup, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait m'encourager à continuer et à ne pas perdre espoir, je portais mes mains à mon ventre en souriant et pleurant, je savais qu'il n'était pas censé donné de coup avant cinq mois mais je savais aussi qu'il était spéciale aussi je ne fus pas surprise.

Passé la surprise du premier coup une palette d'émotion me parcourut passant de la joie à la peur pour arriver à l'amour, je réalisais enfin l'ampleur de la chose, il y avait un être vivant en moi, une âme, une entité pure et innocente qu'il me fallait à tous prix protéger.

-**Est-ce que ça va,** entendis-je, je sursautais légèrement et hochais la tête, **tu t'es disputé avec les deux idiots, **fit-il inquiet

-**Non**, articulais-je en m'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche, il fronça légèrement les sourcils peu convaincu par ma réponse, **tu ne devrais pas être au match**, demandais-je alors pour changer le sujet

-**J'aurais bien aimé voir Serdaigle vous mettre la pâté**, j'arquais un sourcil en retour, **mais Mcgonagald m'a très gentiment demandé de nettoyer la réserve**, expliqua-t-il, **pourquoi tu n'y es pas toi,** demanda-t-il en retour

-**Je n'en avais pas très envie,** répondis-je en haussant l'épaule

Il hocha doucement la tête visiblement déçu que je ne lui donne pas la véritable raison de ma présence ici, je me concentrais sur les étagères afin d'éviter son regard et de me sentir encore plus mal, je savais que j'aurais dut lui dire la vérité après tout il était aussi impliqué dans cette histoire, mais quelque chose en moi m'en avais empêché, quelque chose en moi ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance même si il m'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprise qu'il en était digne.

-**Je…**, commençais-je pour le retenir, **je l'ai encore vu hier soir**, il s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer son chemin**, elle m'a donné leurs noms**, continuais-je désespérément

-**Comment elle a dit qu'ils s'appelaient,** répondit-il en me faisant face

-**C'est un nom bizarre**, répondis-je il croisa les bras attendant ma réponse, **Leiciméir**, dis-je alors, son regard changea d'un seul coup il me tira par le bras et me traine vers le fond de la réserve

-**Tu es sure de ce que tu racontes**, demanda-t-il

-**Oui j'en suis sure**, rétorquais-je**, pourquoi**, demandais-je confuse en le voyant faire les cents pas

-**Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai alors on a tout intérêt à rester prudent et soudé**, expliqua-t-il

-**Pourquoi qu'est-ce que c'est**, paniquais-je

Il se stoppa net et regarda à droite et à gauche, il posa alors sa main sur mes épaules et plongea son regard dans le miens, il avait l'air angoissé et inquiet.

-**On ne peut pas en parler ici**, fit-il en fixant un point derrière moi, **c'est trop risqué il y a trop de curieux**, j'hochais doucement la tête, **ce soir à la Salle sur Demande**, me dit-il en s'éloignant

**-Dit moi au moins ce que c'est,** appelais-je

**-Des passeurs**, fit-il en disparaissant

* * *

Après cette discussion avec Malfoy je n'avais plus la tête à rester à la bibliothèque je mis discrètement le livre dans mon sac et me dépêchais de retourner dans ma chambre. La tour était vide à mon arrivé j'en déduis que le match n'étais pas terminé, j'en profitais alors pour ressortir mon cahier de recherche et le mettre dans mon sac, j'allais aussi prendre une douche et enfiler une tenue un peu plus confortable, je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mes jeans.

Le coup de sifflet final venait de retentir et j'entendais déjà hurlé sur le terrain et dans le couloir, j'allais m'asseoir sur le lit de Ginny attendant qu'elle arrive pour m'annoncer le résultat final.

-**Hey**, entendis-je, elle venait d'arriver et était totalement extenuée, ses cheveux étaient plaqués un peu partout sur son visage qui lui était couvert de boue, **tu vas mieux**, me demanda-t-elle

-**Oui,** fis-je en souriant, **alors ce match**, demandais-je

-**Une vraie mutinerie**, grogna-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de moi, **la nouvelle attrapeuse était une vraie plaie et je ne te parle pas de leurs défenseurs, on a réussi à marquer mais c'était vraiment limite Ron à faillit passer quelques buts mais au final on a réussi à les bloquer et Harry à attraper le vif d'or à la dernière minute**, me raconta-t-elle, **ça fait du bien**, fit-elle en fermant les yeux

-**Je suppose que jouer à dut vous manquer**, répondis-je

-**Je ne parlais pas de ça**, me dit-elle, je la regardais perdue, **ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas papoté de cette manière**, expliqua-t-elle, **avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment on a jamais eu le temps de parler sans prise de tête et ça me fait plaisir qu'on ait eu ce genre de discussion**

**-Je suppose que oui**, riais-je, **Gin'**, fis-je plus sérieusement, elle se redressa et prit le même air que moi, **il doit le savoir**, annonçais-je

-**Tu vas le lui dire**, j'hochais la tête**, quand, **demanda-t-elle en me prenant la main

-**Ce soir**, répondis-je, **cette fois je ne reculerais pas**

-**D'accord,** répondit-elle, **sache que quoiqu'il arrive je te soutiendrais toujours d'accord**

* * *

A minuit après avoir fait ma ronde et pour ainsi dire remplis mon rôle de préfète, je me rendis au quatrième étages en toute discrétion, comme la première fois je m'approchais doucement de la tapisserie qui se releva à mon approche, je fermais alors les yeux et me mit à penser à cette nuit-là, à la chanson, à la pluie, et au vent.

Une porte noir apparut, la même que ce soir-là, elle s'ouvrit sans même que je ne touche à la poigné, j'entrais et avançais lentement vers le centre de la pièce, derrière moi la porte se ferma silencieusement. Rien n'avait changé, les fauteuils étaient toujours au même endroit et un verre de café m'attendait sur une des tables, la chanson passait en boucle à la radio, j'avais l'impression d'être revenue quatre mois en arrière.

**-C'est étrange n'est-ce pas**, entendis-je derrière moi, **je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ça mais il aime jouait avec nos nerfs**, continua-t-il en regardant autour de lui

-**C'est assez frustrant**, ajoutais-je en allant m'installé sur un des fauteuils**, tu me racontes maintenant**, fis-je

Il hocha la tête et prit place sur le fauteuil en face du mien, il se racla la gorge et sortit un bout de parchemin plié en quatre d'une de ses poches.

-**Tu connais l'histoire de la lionne et du serpent**, demanda-t-il, je secouais la tête

**-Raconte la moi**, demandais-je

\- **B****heannaigh****le áilleacht ****agus ****buile****an ****heiress ****nathair****a bheidh****, ****bhris an ****curse ****teaghlaigh****, ****agus ****beidh****sí ****fuil****a thab hairt ar ais****ar an****grá amháin**, commença-t-il, je l'écoutais attentivement, je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part

**-Elle chantait ça la première fois que je l'ai vu**, lâchais-je

**-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment,** répondit-il, **c'est une histoire assez connu**

-**De quoi elle parle**, fis-je

-**Elle parle de la fille de Godric Gryffondor et du fils de Salazar Serpentard**, commença-t-il, **il parait qu'ils étaient amoureux et qu'ils ont eu un enfant, c'est une histoire assez moche, **expliqua-t-il, **tout ce qui croient en l'existence des passeurs pensent que leur enfant était le premier d'entre eux.**

-**Oui mais quel est le rapport entre cette histoire et notre problème**, répondis-je

-**Je ne sais pas ce n'est qu'une légende**, je le regardais confuse, je sortis alors le livre et lui tendis, il le prit et se mit à le feuilleter, **ça n'a aucun sens**, fit-il frustré

-**Alors pourquoi m'aurait-elle prévenue de leur arrivée, **fis-exaspérer

-**Parce que ces gens sont dangereux, ils passent d'un monde à l'autre et peuvent faire revivre les morts, **s'exclama-t-il, **je ne sais pas qui les as envoyés à tes trousses ni pourquoi et ça m'inquiète**

-**Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende**, lançais-je

-**Je le croyais aussi mais visiblement ça n'en est pas une,** rétorqua-t-il

**-Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi ils me cherchent et quel rapport ça a avec la salle**, soupirais-je

**-Ca prendrait tout son sens si tu avais été enceinte**, répondit-il en feuilletant le livre, je me mordis intérieurement les joues

**-Pourquoi**, demandais-je

-**C'est simple je suis un Serpentard donc le serpent et tu es une Gryffondor donc la lionne**, commença-t-il, **si tu avais été enceinte l'histoire ce serait répété et un autre Passeur aurait vu le jour**

J'écoutais attentivement son raisonnement tout en essayant de me rappeler de cette légende idiote, le premier passeur était né des amours d'un serpent et d'une lionne, ce que moi et Malfoy étions, ce qui voulait dire que nous n'avions pas été choisi par hasard quiconque était derrière tout ça avait murement réfléchis aux conséquences et souhaitait que cette grossesse ait lieu, quelqu'un cherchait à recréé les Passeurs.

-**Malfoy,** commençais-je, il releva la tête du livre et me regarda attentivement, je me levais alors réunissant tout mon courage, je retirais mon gilet et posais mes mains sur mon ventre, **je suis enceinte, **lâchais-je

Il me regarda sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes puis se leva et jeta le livre et toutes mes recherches au feu, il se prit le visage entre les mains et se mit à marmonner des paroles totalement incompréhensible, je le regardais faire trop effrayé pour faire quoique ce soit.

-**C'est maintenant que tu te décides à me le dire**, cracha-t-il amèrement, je restais figé sur place, **pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps hein**, s'énerva-t-il, je me mis à reculer effrayer

-**Parce que…parce que je ne le réalisais même pas moi-même**, haletais-je, **parce que ça complique tout, parce que je ne savais pas comment abordé la chose, **répondis-je

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à s'éloigner, je n'avais ni la force ni le courage de le retenir. Il était à quelque mètre de la porte quand la chanson se mit à repasser encore plus fort et qu'une bourrasque de vent s'éleva dans la pièce, je tentais de me cacher sous la table, mais il soufflait trop fort, la chanson s'arrêta tout d'un coup et un rire se fit entendre, je restais figer sur place ne sachant quoi faire ni ou aller, ce rire me glaçait le sang… Je sentis alors une main prendre la mienne et m'emmener loin de tout ce grabuge.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'était**, haletais-je

**-Un avertissement**, répondit Malfoy

**-Un avertissement**, répétais-je confuse, il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, je baissais la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, **je comprends que tu m'en veuille et je suis désolé de te l'avoir annoncé comme ça mais…**

-**Je ne t'en veux pas enfin si un peu**, soupira-t-il, **c'est juste que ça me blesse que de voir qu'après tout ce temps et après tous, mes efforts tu ne me fasses toujours pas confiance**, il passa sa main sur son visage et pour la première fois je me rendis compte que lui aussi avait changé, il avait l'air plus mature, plus homme et surtout très fatigué, **je sais que c'est dure à demander et à faire mais on ne pourrait pas juste oublier le passé et recommencer à zéro**, j'hochais doucement la tête me disant que c'était probablement un bon compromis

-**Je suis désolée**, articulais-je

-**Il n'y a pas de mal** répondit-il alors

Le vent s'était estompé, on n'entendait plus un bruit, Malfoy me prit alors par la main et nous fit sortir de notre cachette, je ne pourrais vous dire ce qui me traversa à ce moment-là ni ce qui me poussa à l'embrasser, peut être mes hormones ou nos mains entrelacés, mais quelque chose en moi me dit que pour une fois je prenais une bonne décision.

* * *

**Flashback : 8 novembre**

_J'étais blottie dans ses bras, la chanson venait de finir et la suivante allé passer, je sentais mes paupières s'alourdirent, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais aussi en paix_

_-__**C'est étrange**__, murmurais-je_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange,**__ avait-il répondu_

_-__**Tout ça,**__ fis-je, __**ce qu'on vient de faire et le fait que je me sente à ma place, que je ne regrette rien,**__ il ria doucement et embrassa le sommet de ma tête_

_-__**Je sais,**__ chuchota-t-il, __**mais ça fait du bien**_

_J'avais hoché la tête en réponse, je savais qu'il avait raison, et aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraitre je ne me sentais bien qu'en sa présence._

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre quatre mes petits loups j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous serez nombreux à le commenter, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long pour me faire pardonner de mon absence (ps : désolé pour les fautes w si vous en croisez j'essaie de me relire mais franchement avec la fatigue j'en oublie pas mal). N'oubliez ma petite review w.  
**

_**Au prochain chapitre : Un peu plus de détails sur les Passeurs et la prophétie...**_

**Je vous aimes bises, Kaya !**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Search

**Note de L'Auteure :** Salut mes angelots je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue absence mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème personnel que je devais absolument régler d'où le retard dans l'écriture et la publication, à cela j'ajoute également que les cours on reprit me laissant moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, j'ai également repris le travail et le peu de temps qu'il me reste je l'utilise pour me reposer mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai repris du poil de la bête et ai trouvé un équilibre entre mes diverses activités, bien sûr je ne peux pas encore vous promettre des dates précises de publications mais je ferais de mon mieux pour éviter les écarts de plusieurs mois entre chaque chapitre.

**Voici donc le chapitre 5 tant attendu suite direct du quatrième, on en apprend un peu plus sur nos fameux passeurs… J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres (Ps : je suis désolée si vous trouvez encore des fautes j'ai réussi à trouver une bêta mais avec les cours et le reste je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui confier ce chapitre mais dès le prochain soyez assurer que les fautes auront disparu **** )**

* * *

**.5.**

Nous n'avions pas bougé de notre place, il n'avait pas bougé pas répondu, rien il était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Je crois qu'à cet instant-là, à ce moment-là il devait être aussi choqué et surpris que moi, je n'avais pas bien saisit le pourquoi du comment de mon geste, ni mesurer les conséquences de ce dernier, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui m'avait poussé à l'embrasser, je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi sa présence devenais petit à petit essentielle pour moi, plus rien n'aller dans ma tête et je commencer à perdre patience…

La pluie tombait de nouveau dehors, le battement de l'eau contre les vitres était le seul bruit qui s'élevait dans ce silence pesant.

Ses lèvres glacées étaient encore plaquées contre les miennes, et ce qui n'avait été jusqu'alors qu'un simple baiser timide, une sorte de promesse, de serment entre deux âmes égarées se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus intense, plus bestiales dont nous tentions vainement de reprendre le contrôle tout en cherchant à travers ce geste de faire comprendre à l'autre l'intensité du désarroi sentimentale dans lequel chacun se trouvait.

La pluie continuait de battre contre les vitres, réminiscence du soir ou nos esprits torturés s'étaient unis pour ne faire qu'un…

En y réfléchissant bien la pluie avait toujours été notre point de départ et notre ligne d'arrivée, telle la lune pour les loups et la marée, la pluie avait une espèce d'influence sur nous, une influence encore plus forte que celle de la chanson.

Malfoy mit fin au baiser le premier et je lui en fus reconnaissante, nos respirations étaient haletantes et nous nous évitions du regard comme deux coupables pris en flagrant délit, j'osais alors une petite œillade rapide et remarquer ses cheveux décoiffé, sa chemise froissé et ses joues légèrement rosé, je supposais que mon état ne devait pas être loin du siens à l'exception de ma lèvre légèrement fendu et le gout métallique du sang sur ma langue.

Même si ce geste, ce baiser n'avais jamais été programmé, je savais au fond de moi que nous en avions eu besoin et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettions que ce soit passé, bien au contraire, je pense même que si le choix nous était donner de le refaire nous le referions sans aucune hésitation.

**-D'accord**, fit alors Malfoy pour briser le silence, **d'accord**, reprit-il encore une fois

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à cela, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à l'après baiser, je m'étais juste contentée de vivre l'instant comme il venait. Il me tendit sa main et fit un léger hochement de tête en voyant mon hésitation insistant pour que je la lui prenne ce que je fis après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il nous conduisit au centre de la pièce, au point de départ, aucun mot ne fut échanger durant ce court trajet, un silence de cathédrale régner dans la pièce, silence qui fut briser par les battements assourdissants de la pluie et le souffle du vent.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant**, je lui lançais un regard confus, **maintenant qu'on sait**, se reprit-il, **maintenant qu'on a les cartes en mains **

-**On ne sait rien**, répondis-je la voix légèrement enroué d'être restée silencieuse aussi longtemps, ce fut à son tour de me lancer un regard interrogateur, **tu ne trouves pas toutes cette histoire tiré par les cheveux, **commençais-je, **cette légende sans queue ni tête, cette prophétie qui n'en est clairement pas une, **énumérais-je, **on ne sait toujours pas qui ils sont, pourquoi nous et comment les trouvés,** je levais les mains au ciel, **on n'est même pas sûre qu'ils existent, si ça se trouve on nous tends encore un piège, **ironisais-je

Malfoy se contenta d'hocher la tête, assimilant peu à peu ce que je disais et ou je voulais en venir, il s'avança alors vers moi et me saisit par les épaules plongeant ainsi son regard azure dans mes pitoyables orbes marrons.

-**Par ou veux-tu commencer**, demanda-t-il alors, j'écarquillais les yeux devant une telle motivation

-**Par le début,** balbutiais-je, **je veux savoir d'où ils viennent**, admis-je en soutenant son regard je le vis alors jeter un coup d'œil à mon ventre encore plat, plat mais refusant d'entrer dans mes vêtements,** je veux savoir pourquoi nous, **soufflais-je en tentant de capter son attention

-**D'accord, **fut sa seule réponse, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et poussa un long soupir de frustration**, je n'en peux plus**, fini-t-il par dire

-**Je sais**, répondis-je**, je suis désolée**, il secoua alors la tête me faisant un petit sourire

-**Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui nous arrive**, dit-il pour me réconforter

Il alla alors s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils et m'intima à faire de même, je le suivi et m'installais en face de lui, je sortis mes notes de mon sac et les relus tentant de trouver ce que j'avais bien put rater, tentant de trouver un détail, un indice qui nous éclairerait sur qui était ces mystérieux passeurs.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu cherches,** fit Malfoy curieux

-**Un indice, un détail, n'importe quoi**, râlais-je en tournant les pages, **quelque chose qui nous en dise plus sur eux **

-**C'est un jeu pour eux**, dit-il grave, **ils nous donnent ce qu'ils veulent nous donner, ce qu'ils jugent nécessaire,** supposa-t-il, **ils ont peur qu'on sache**

Je le regardais un instant surprise de ne pas avoir pensé à cela plus tôt, tentant de réunir le peu que l'on avait déjà en main, Malfoy était encore en train de parler mais mon esprit était déjà loin, il était retourné au premier soir, le soir ou la chanson se fit entendre pour la première fois.

* * *

**Flashback : 8 novembre  
**

_Tous les Gryffondor s'était réunis dans la salle commune, leurs rires résonnait dans toutes la tour si bien que je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur mon devoir de potion, et puis d'un seul coup plus rien, plus de rires, plus de paroles ,pourtant je savais qu'ils étaient encore en bas, je savais qu'ils riaient et s'amusaient, mais mes oreilles furent comme boucher, ce fut comme si j'étais coupé du monde, c'est là, c'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis les premières notes._

_La radio venait de s'allumer toute seule, et cette voix suave, ses paroles douces et amères me charmèrent, m'hypnotisèrent comme si quelqu'un quelque part avait senti ma détresse, comme si cette personne me faisait comprendre que je n'étais pas seule. Cette chanson-là était d'une douceur infini et m'avait guidé hors de la tour et même si je n'avais pas pris ma radio avec moi je l'entendais encore._

''I remember you well in the Chelsea Hotel''

_J'avais marché une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant la salle, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre pour me faire découvrir la cachette idéale, avant que Malfoy ne fasse son entrée…_

* * *

-**Ils cherchent à cacher la vérité en nous emmenant sur de fausses pistes,** dit Malfoy**, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus lourd, de plus sombre, **avança-t-il

Je baissais alors la tête contemplant les broderies de ma robe, et réfléchissant de mon côté à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien nous vouloir et ce qu'ils cachaient encore, la réponse semblait s'offrir à moi, elle était si proche…

C'est alors que je l'entendis, un cri strident, une cacophonie, je pressais mes mains sur mes oreilles et voyait Malfoy s'approchait de moi paniquer, me secouait pour que je l'écoute mais je ne pouvais pas, les images défilés devant moi, devant mes yeux, il y avait une multitude de son de flash, et puis d'un seul coup plus rien le noir complet.

* * *

**-…ione…rmione…ermione**, la voix était lointaine, mon esprit était encore confus, je revoyais encore les images défilés plus lentement devant moi, **Hermione,** entendis-je plus fort, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, me redressais lentement et me rendis compte que je n'étais plus dans la salle, Ginny était assise en face de moi visiblement inquiète

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé,** demandais-je en posant ma main sur mon front, **qu'est-ce que je fais là**

-**Tu ne te souviens pas**, me demanda Ginny à voix basse, je fis non de la tête, **tu…tu t'es évanouie, c'est Malfoy qui t'as ramené là,** je lui lançais un regard confus**, tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir, et de parler de…**

-**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé**, la coupais-je, **je ne me souviens que de Malfoy et moi dans la salle,** commençais-je, **et puis les flashs sont revenus**, avouais-je

**-Encore**, fit-elle tristement je lâchais un soupire**, Malfoy sait**

-**Non**, répondis-je, **mais…il doit savoir**, continuais-je plus bas

-**Qu'est-ce que tu as vu,** me demanda-t-elle

**-La musique,** répondis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le siens, **je n'entendais que ça**, un frisson me parcouru, elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra doucement

-**Quoi d'autre,** je la regardais paniquer et secouais la tête, d'accord, fit-elle doucement, **d'accord**

Il fallait que je sorte, que je quitte cette pièce et que je le retrouve, je commençais alors à sortir du lit quand la main de Ginny se posa sur mon poignet, elle me regarda à la fois inquiète et interrogative, je lui retirais doucement sa main et commençait à mettre mes chaussures.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais**, me demanda-t-elle alors

-**Il faut que j'aille le trouver**, répondis-je ne me débattant contre mes lacets, **il faut que je en parle lui ça ne peut pas attendre,** continuais-je devinant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre

-**Il est neuf heures du soir à cet heure-là il doit surement être dans son lit**, soupira-t-elle, **il vaut mieux que tu ailles lui dire ce que tu as à dire demain**, je secouais la tête, **si tu as peur d'oublier note le sur un bout de papier,** fit-elle pour me convaincre

-**Demain matin il sera peut-être trop tard**, grommelais-je

**-Je t'assure que non**, me rassura-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de continuer à lutter contre elle, j'hochais la tête et retirais mes chaussures. Une fois assurée que je ne quitterais pas l'infirmerie elle se leva me pris dans ses bras et retourna dans notre dortoir me laissant ainsi seule face à mes pensées, le sommeil me vint très vite et c'est sans surprise que je me retrouvais à nouveau là-bas…

* * *

Elle m'attendait non loin du lac, assise sur une souche comme à son habitude, et comme à chaque fois son visage était couvert, seule ses immenses orbes vertes étaient visibles, j'approchais lentement ne voulant pas la faire fuir de nouveau.

**-Tu as compris**, dit-elle sans m'adresser un seul regard

-**Pas totalement,** répondis-je ne m'approchant encore

-**Je crois que si,** ricana-t-elle, **maintenant que tu sais de quoi ils sont capable**, continua-t-elle en se tournant légèrement

-**Je… je ne comprends pas tout**, hésitais-je, **je ne suis pas…je vois bien ce dont ils sont capables mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi**

**-Même pas une toute petite idée,** me taquina-t-elle, je baissais alors la tête, **tu es sur la bonne piste**, fit-elle

-**Comment être sure,** demandais-je, **j'ai cherché partout, lus tous les livres possibles mais rien**, m'agaçais-je

-**Les réponses ne sont pas toujours dans les livres,** fit-elle mystérieuse, j'arquais alors un sourcil, **demande lui qui est Sierra**

**\- À qui**, demandais-je, **à qui dois je demandais,** répétais-je

**-À ton père**, répondit-elle, **oh ne fais pas cette tête demandes lui et tu verras qu'il aura la réponse, il a les réponses à la moitié de tes questions**, révéla-t-elle avant de disparaitre

* * *

Je fus réveillée par une compresse froide et humide posait sur mon front, l'eau avait coulé sur mes yeux me forçant ainsi à les ouvrir, je me redressais alors retirant le morceau de tissus, Madame Pomfresh, se tenait debout en face de moi les mains sur les hanches et un regard réprobateur. Je me mis soudain à paniquer pourtant immédiatement les mains à mon ventre encore plat.

-**Depuis combien de temps,** demanda-t-elle platement, **cela fait combien de temps que vous le cachez**, je baissais alors la tête et froissant les pans de ma couette

-**Deux mois**, répondis-je faiblement, elle poussa un long soupire et secoua la tête visiblement déçu

-**Je suppose que vous n'en avez parlé à personne**, j'hochais la tête honteuse

-**Je vous en prie ne le dite pas**, suppliais-je, **du moins pas pour l'instant c'est important**, elle me dévisagea un long moment, je vous en prie, murmurais-je

**-Très bien**, fit-elle lasse**, mais au moindre soucis ou accident je préviendrais immédiatement les autres professeurs compris,** j'hochais la tête, **et je veux vous voir tous les samedis pour faire un bilan maintenant filez vos amis doivent vous attendre**, fit-elle en souriant légèrement

**-Merci**, articulais-je doucement en quittant la pièce

Je me dépêchais alors de rejoindre la Tour, montant les marches quatre à quatre et priant pour que les escaliers n'en fassent pas à leurs têtes. Arriver au dortoir je jetais mon sac sur mon lit, me défit de ma robe et attrapais un uniforme que j'enfilais rapidement, je passais un coup de baguette sur mes cheveux afin de leur donner un aspect à peu près normal, et enfonçais mes affaires pour la matinée au fond de mon sac.

-**Hey**, entendis-je derrière moi,** ça à l'air d'aller mieux**, fit Ginny en prenant place sur mon lit

**-On va dire ça,** répondis-je en continuant de préparer mon sac, **Pomfresh est au courant**, dis-je en me stoppant

-**Comment**, s'étonna-t-elle

**-Elle est infirmière**, répondis-je en un haussement d'épaules, **je suppose que ce genre de chose est plus facile à remarquer pour elle**, fis-je

-**C'est mieux qu'elle le sache non**, fit Ginny en me prenant la main

-**Probablement oui,** répondis-je en prenant place à côté d'elle

-**Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'est passé avec tu sais qui,** fit-elle pour changer de sujet

Je poussais un long soupir et me mis à lui raconter les évènements de la nuit précédente en omettant bien sûre de lui parler des passeurs et de la pseudo prophétie.

-**Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui n'est-ce pas**, me demanda-t-elle

-**Je ne sais pas,** répondis-je honnêtement, **on est lié lui et moi et je suis bien forcé de dire que mes sentiments à son égard ne sont plus tout à fait négatif**, expliquais-je, **c'est une autre personne que je découvre et j'apprécie ce Malfoy là **

-**Mais**, demanda-t-elle

**-Mais je… j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses**, fis-je, **des choses importantes et j'ai peur de les découvrir, j'ai peur que ça gâche tout**, avouais-je

-**Personne ne te demande de lui faire entièrement confiance**, fit-elle, **je suis sûre qu'il doute aussi de son côté, on n'oublie pas cinq ans d'hostilité comme ça, chaque chose en son temps, l'essentiel étant qu'il accepte de t'aider et qu'il ne fuit pas devant sa responsabilité **

-**Tu as sans doute raison**, répondis-je en me levant, je posais alors mon regard sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte tout en repensant aux paroles de Ginny, **on devrait y aller**, dis-je pensive.

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient en pleine conversation lorsque l'on arriva dans la grande salle, Ginny prit place à côté de notre cher Elu tandis que je m'asseyais en face d'eux en prenant soins d'ignorer les regards assassins de Lavande. A dire vrai j'avais l'esprit ailleurs ce jour-là, je repensais encore à ce qu'elle m'avait dit et me demandais en quoi mon père était-il impliqué dans cette histoire…

Je n'avais rien avalé, et même si j'avais eu envie de manger je ne l'aurais pas fait de crainte de me voir une nouvelle fois critiquer sur mon appétit et ceux même si Harry s'était excuser en son nom et celui de l'autre idiot, on se dirigea lentement vers les cachots, très peu excité par l'optique d'un nouveau cours de potion, je regrettais presque Rogue à ce moment-là.

* * *

On entra dans la salle le pas lourd regrettant de nous être levé, certes Slughorn était un bon professeur mais l'engouement qu'il avait pour Harry nous faisait détesté à Ron et à moi cette matière encore plus, j'allais m'installer au fond et attendit patiemment que mon partenaire arrive afin de lui faire part des dernières informations que j'avais eu, j'attendis de longues minutes et finit par comprendre qu'il ne se présenterait pas au cours.

J'attendis et espérais toute la journée de le croiser que ce soit dans les couloirs, ou encore lors de cours que nous avions en commun mais rien, j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à m'éviter à tout prix sans savoir pourquoi. À la fin de la journée, fatigué d'attendre j'allais à la bibliothèque afin de continuer mes recherche et trouvé quelque renseignement sur la fameuse Sierra.

J'étais concentrée sur mes recherches, à tel point que je ne remarquais pas que la chaise en face de moi venait d'être tiré ni même que l'on me tendait un épais livre noir.

-**Tu auras plus de chance de trouver là-dedans**, entendis-je, je sursautais légèrement à l'entente de sa voix et me repris aussitôt

-**Je t'ai attendu toute la journée**, répondis-je sans adresser un seul regard au manuel, **j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'évitais**, murmurais-je

-**J'étais occupé,** répondit-il simplement en posant le livre sur celui que je lisais déjà, **tu** **as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant**, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant

-**Je l'ai revue**, répondis-je simplement, il me fit signe de continuer, **elle dit que mon père à des renseignements **

**-Quel genre de renseignement**, fit-il intéresser et suspicieux à la fois

-**Aucune idée**, mentis-je alors, **il faudrait que je le vois pour savoir**

-**Ce qui est impossible**, soupira-t-il, je fis oui de la tête

On resta silencieux un long moment, ne sachant quoi se dire, comment se faire confiance lorsque l'on savait que l'autre avait sa part de secret, quand chacun de nous appartenait à l'autre camp.

-**Il faut qu'on arrête ça**, dit-il soudainement, je lui lançais un regard confus**, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, **grinça-t-il, **on est tous les deu…trois impliquait la dedans, on est lié alors…alors il faut qu'on arrête de douter l'un de l'autre, **fit-il plus calmement

**\- D'accord, **répondis-je en me plongeant dans son livre, **plus de secrets**, concédais-je

-**Commence alors par me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé l'autre soir**, demanda-t-il inquiet, **qu'est-ce que tu as vu**

-**Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, **commençais-je, **et je crois que ça à un rapport avec eux**

-**Quel rapport**, demanda-t-il alors

Je décidais alors de lui raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivée en été, de notre petite balade dans les bois avec Ginny à leurs capes rouges et leurs masques de corbeau, je lui parlais du cercle de feu qui les entourait, je lui parlais de cette chanson qu'ils répétaient sans cesse, je lui parlais de cet étrange attraction, je lui expliquais avoir été attiré par leurs voix…

-**Une messe rouge**, finit-il par lâcher, **tu es tombé sur une messe rouge**

**-Je…je ne suis pas tombée dessus**, rétorquais-je, **c'était plus comme…**

-**C'était comme si on t'appelait**, me coupa-t-il, je fis oui de la tête, **c'est comme ça qu'ils choisissent alors,** fit-il

**-Qui donc**, demandais-je

-**Les passeurs **précisa-t-il

**-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit eux**, repris-je**, j'ai juste ce pressentiment**

**-Je suis sure que c'était eux et que c'est de cette manière qu'ils t'ont choisi**, annonça Malfoy**, sinon pourquoi aurais-tu eu ce flash**

-**Ils t'ont choisi aussi**, répondis-je faiblement, il secoua la tête et soupira

-**Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est toi qui m'as choisi**, j'ouvris grand les yeux à cela, **je t'ai entendu ce soir-là, j'ai entendu la chanson mais c'est surtout toi que j'ai entendu, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment expliqué qu'à ce moment-là ton âme appelé la mienne et c'était comme si...**

**-Comme si elle cherchait depuis longtemps**, le coupais-je, **je ne comprends pas, moi aussi j'ai entendu la chanson cette nuit-là**, résonnais-je

-**C'était un signal**, expliqua-t-il**, il fallait que ça arrive**

**-Pourquoi,** chuchotais-je

**-Je ne sais pas,** répondit-il

Je me mis alors à feuilleter le livre, les premières pages étaient inintéressantes, parlant de l'histoire de la magie et des premiers sorciers, racontant comment Merlin avait révolutionner la magie gagnant ainsi son titre de Prince des Enchanteurs, ce ne fut qu'à partir des pages centrales que je trouvais quelque renseignement sur les passeurs, ils étaient plus connu sous leur nom latin _''Transeuntes''_, le chapitre parlait de leur création, mais pas de leur mission ni de leur but, on ne savait même pas comment on en devenait un, il y avait des gravures qui accompagnaient le texte mais rien de bien intéressant.

**-Alors,** demanda-t-il

-**Alors rien**, répondis-je exaspérer, **du moins rien que l'on ne sait déjà, à part peut-être que l'on devrait dire passeuses et non pas passeurs, il semblerait que seule les femmes peuvent en être et elles seraient les dignes héritières de la fée Morgane**

-**Rien sur les messes rouges**, fit-il sombrement je secouais la tête en réponse, **grand Dieu**, fit-il agacer, **ce petit jeu commence à sérieusement m'agacer et j'aimerais savoir qui est derrière tout ça**

**-Je sais,** répondis-je calmement, **j'ai l'impression que plus on approche de la vérité et plus on nous brouille les pistes, et je…et ça me frustre**, râlais-je

**-Moi aussi**, avoua-t-il, **moi aussi**

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre nous, un silence plus sombre, plus lourd, porteur de questions et d'inquiétudes, un silence révélateur… Ce fut le gong de l'horloge qui nous sortit de notre transe.

**-Je vais y aller**, annonçais-je en rassemblant mes affaires

**-Oui moi aussi,** fit-il en récupérant son livre.

On sortit alors en silence de la bibliothèque, marcha en silence jusqu'au hall sans nous adresser le moindre regard, on s'arrêta devant les escaliers, moi montant lui descendant, nous n'échangèrent aucunes paroles. J'attendis de l'entendre descendre pour oser le regarder, sa silhouette disparaissait peu à peu dans l'obscurité, ses pas ne furent qu'un bruit lointain, c'est alors que je me décidais à rejoindre mon dortoir sans me douter un seul instant de ce qui m'attendrait à l'étage.

* * *

**► Et nous arrivons à la fin du chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que l'attente en valait la chandelle pour vous, pour ma part j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et encore plus à lire toutes les fabuleuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Le prochain chapitre se passera hors Poudlard je prévois encore onze chapitre avant la fin de cette fiction, les prochains chapitres suivront un peu plus le Prince de Sang Mêlé afin de pouvoir amorçait la suite. **

**Bises je vous aimes Kaya **


	6. Chapter 6 : Sierra

**► Salut mes angelots me revoilà de retour avec des mois et des mois d'absences, je sais que j'avais promis d'être plus régulières mais malheureusement il y a certaine promesses qu'on ne peut pas tenir, celle-ci en fait partie, je traverse en ce moment une grosse crise familiale une crise qui à inspirer ce chapitre, j'ai aussi été très occuper ces derniers mois, et j'ai dut faire face à un nouveau problème de page blanche, mais l'inspiration revient petit à petit et j'en profite pour écrire quelque chapitres en avance, je vous annonce que j'ai prévue encore 8 chapitres et une suite pour cette fic, sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (Ps : je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mais ce chapitre n'as pas été revue par ma bêta vu que je voulais absolument le poster aujourd'hui )**

**Disclamer : Aucun personnage de HP ne m'appartient !**

* * *

Ils dansaient, tournaient en rond, virevolter, faisant voler leur cape à chacun de leurs mouvement, ils tournaient autour d'elle comme une abeille tourne autour d'une fleur, ils chantaient pour elle, s'agenouiller devant elle comme si elle avait été une sorte de déesse, de messie tant attendu.

Leurs masques recouvraient entièrement leurs visage, leur capuche couvraient leur cheveux si bien qu'il m'était impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait, je ne voyais jamais son visage à elle non plus, juste ses yeux verts qui brillaient encore plus à la lueur des flammes.

Elle était au centre d'un cercle de feu, et ils s'agitaient autour d'elle, chantant encore et toujours cette même chanson, dans une langue incompréhensible mais envoutante, attirante qui me donnait envie de les rejoindre, c'était pour moi égale au chant des sirènes qu'avait dut entendre Ulysse.

Je tentais alors de m'approcher, je voulais pouvoir résoudre le mystère qui les entouraient, je voulais les rejoindre dans leur danse, je voulais pouvoir lever le voile et savoir à quoi je devais m'attendre, mais elle m'en empêcha d'un simple regard, c'était comme si il n'y avait que nous les Autres continuaient leurs rituelle impassible et insensible à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

**-Elles ne doivent pas te voir**, m'annonça-t-elle un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres

-**Po…pourquoi**, balbutiais-je

**-C'est interdit**, murmura-t-elle pleine de mystère

**-Interdit**, répétais-je confuse

**-Oh je vois**, dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils**, tu ne lui as toujours pas demandé**, se moqua-t-elle froidement, **tu n'auras jamais de réponse si tu ne poses pas de questions**, fit-elle en sortant du cercle et en s'approchant de moi en prenant soins de rester dans les zones d'ombres.

**-Je…je n'ai pas eu l'occasion**, commençais-je

**-Non tu n'en as juste pas le courage**, fit-elle en disparaissant et en emportant avec elle les capes rouges ...

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur, me rendant compte que j'avais encore une fois fais un rêve et que rien de tout cela n'était réel, je fermais les yeux afin de reprendre mes esprits, j'avais encore quelques bribes de ce rêve qui se voulait plus intense que tout ce que j'avais pu faire jusqu'alors.

Le sol sous mes pieds était chaud, presque brulant, il était là pour me rappeler que j'étais chez moi, que je n'étais plus au château et que de ce fait je n'avais personne à qui raconter ce rêve, personne à part mon père.

La nuit été encore bien installé dehors, les lampadaires éclairés faiblement les trottoirs, j'entendais les voitures roulés sous ma fenêtre et me surpris à apprécié leur bruit, les sons de la ville m'avais manqué, je me dirigeais alors lentement vers ma fenêtre posant mon front encore chaud sur les carreaux glacé tentant vainement de reprendre mes esprits, de chasser les dernières images encore présente dans ma tête.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement derrière moi mais je ne me retournais pas trop concentré par le paysage devant moi et en particulier par la silhouette sombre qui m'observait depuis le trottoir en face, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, me rappelant l'avoir déjà vu à plusieurs reprises. Nos regards se croisèrent et je la vit sourire, ses dents blanches étaient la seule chose que j'avais pu voir clairement.

-**Est-ce que ça va**, entendis-je derrière moi, j'avalais difficilement ma salive retenant une nouvelle fois les questions qui me brulaient les lèvres, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment

**-Oui ne t'en fais pas papa**, souris-je en me tournant, **j'ai juste fait…c'est juste un mauvais rêve,** fis-je, **retourne te coucher**, il s'approcha alors me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête, je le serais dans mes bras en retour sentant la détresse dans son étreinte

**\- Pardonne-moi**, marmonna-t-il, je relevais la tête le regardant confuse, mais il secoua la sienne comme pour balayer ma question, je me mordis alors la lèvre et accepter une fois de plus son silence**, bonne nuit ma puce,** fit-il en quittant ma chambre, je lui fis un mince sourire et retourner me coucher.

Cette fois je ne fis aucun rêve ni aucun cauchemar, l'obscurité envahissait mon esprit, mes pensées, et les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais j'étais bien trop lâche, bien trop effrayé pour oser les poser.

Je savais que les réponses étaient à porter de main, je savais qu'il suffisait d'insister pour pouvoir enfin mettre fin à ces trois mois de recherches interminables, je pourrais enfin savoir qui et pourquoi, mais quelque chose en moi se refuser à poser ces questions, quelques chose avait peur d'entendre les réponses peur de la vérité, peur de savoir.

* * *

Ce matin-là je me levais complétement vidée de toutes mes forces, c'est alors que je me rendais compte que je préférerais mile fois rêver des passeurs que de passer une nuit de plus sans faire aucun rêve. Un sommeil sans rêve c'est la porte ouverte à tous les doutes et questions que l'on essaie d'oublier dans la journée, c'est la porte ouverte à la vulnérabilité, à la faiblesse, et c'est ce qu'ils attendent que je faiblisse…

Dès que les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent les rideaux de ma chambre je sortis du lit, aller à la salle de bain me doucher et prendre secrètement les vitamines que m'avais donné Mme Pomfresh, ensuite comme tous les matins depuis maintenant quatre jours je descendais rejoindre mon père dans la cuisine, et comme chaque matin depuis quatre jours je pouvais constater l'absence de ma mère et le regard fuyant de mon père lorsque le miens se poser sur la chaise vide à ma droite.

Ce matin en revanche je décidais qu'il était grand temps de prendre mon courage à deux mains, il était temps que je sache, il était temps que je pose des questions, après tout il devait bien avoir une raison à mon retour chez moi, il ne m'avait pas fait venir parce que je lui manquais il l'avait écrit lui-même dans sa lettre.

**-Ou est-elle**, demandais-je soudainement, mon père s'enfonça un peu plus dans son journal, et je dus me retenir de le lui arracher, **papa**, insistais-je**, tu ne m'as pas fait rater les cours juste parce que je te manquais, **continuais-je le plus calmement possible, **ou est-elle, **répétais-je.

Il plia alors son journal le posant à sa gauche et plongea son regard dans le miens, je remarquais alors son état, il y avait d'énormes poches noirs sous ses yeux, ses joues étaient creusées signe qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, et une barbe de plusieurs jours couvraient ses joues. Il passa nerveusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux tandis que la gauche se posa sur une de mes mains.

**-Je suis désolé**, commença-t-il las, **j'aurais dut te le dire dès ton arrivé mais je n'en avais pas le courage**, fit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire, **la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait revenir c'est elle**, annonça-t-il

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe**, demandais-je confuse et effrayé, sa main serra doucement la mienne, se voulant rassurante

**-Elle est malade**, m'annonça-t-il, **elle à un cancer**, fit-il avant même que je ne puisse posée ma question, **en phase terminal il lui reste un an tout au plus,** renifla-t-il en couvrant ses yeux de sa main libre.

**-De…depuis quand,** articulais-je sous le choc, quand est-ce qu'elle l'a su, me repris-je

**-Après le nouvel an,** m'avoua-t-il, **c'était déjà trop tard quand ils le lui ont diagnostiqué**, continua-t-il ne retenant plus ses larmes

**-Quoi comme cancer, **demandais-je en posant discrètement ma main sur la petite bosse qui se formait sous mon chemisier

**-Le sein,** murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots, **il** **s'est généralisé et maintenant il est partout, **se reprit-il

**\- C'est génétique**, osais-je

**-Oui mais tu ne risques pas de l'avoir**, répondit mon père en replongeant son regard dans le miens, un regard triste mais sombre, un regard plein de secret prêt à être révélé et c'est là que je me rendis compte que je venais de poser la bonne question

-**Pourquoi,** demandais-je calmement, il lâcha alors ma main et se leva brusquement en quittant rapidement la pièce

**-Met ton manteau**, cria-t-il à l'autre bout du hall, je me dépêchais de le faire sans poser de questions, lui était déjà prêt clefs en main, **c'est une longue histoire et je ne peux pas te la raconter tout seul,** m'expliqua-t-il.

* * *

Le chemin vers l'hôpital fut long et silencieux, mon père évitait de me regarder tout au long, les questions ne cessaient de se bousculer dans mon esprit, mais je savais que quoiqu'il arriverait, quoique mes parents me racontent les réponses que j'obtiendrais ne m'apaiseraient pas, ne me soulageraient pas au contraire j'avais ce pressentiment soudain et étrange que ces réponses seraient la porte ouverte à d'autres questions.

L'hôpital Saint Wade était l'un des plus grands hôpitaux de la ville et son service oncologique un des plus réputés, mais même les plus grands médecins et les meilleurs équipes ne pouvaient stopper l'inévitable, et je savais que même la magie ne m'aiderais pas à lui rendre sa santé.

Ma mère n'était plus ce qu'elle était, disparut son sourire, disparut la petite lueur dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas tant la métamorphose physique dut au traitement et à l'avancé rapide de sa maladie qui me surprise quand je passais le pas de la porte de sa chambre, non, c'était son état mentale, elle n'avait plus rien de ma mère, elle n'avait plus rien de la femme dans les bras de laquelle je me réfugiais au moindre soucis, plus rien de la mère enjouait qui dansait à huit heure du matin le dimanche sur les vieilles chansons des Bee Gees, elle n'avait plus rien à part ce petit sourire doux qu'elle m'offrait lorsque je rentrais pour les vacances, ce petit sourire qui me montrais à quel point je lui avait manqué et c'est avec ce sourire qu'elle m'accueillit lorsque j'approchais de son lit.

**-Bon…bonjour,** hésitais-je doucement tout en prenant sa main dans la mienne

**-Coucou chérie**, murmura-t-elle en retour, elle se redressa légèrement et mon père s'empressa d'arranger ses coussins pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, **tu vas bien**, me demanda-t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'hochais doucement la tête ne faisant plus confiance à ma voix, et m'assis à côté d'elle sur le lit, sa main quitta alors ma chevelure pour se poser sur mon ventre, je la vis froncer les sourcils et lancer un regard inquiet à mon père, ce dernier passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, il grognait et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensible, faisait les cents pas dans la pièce et puis il retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien était.

**-C'est déjà trop tard**, ria-t-il tristement, **j'aurais dut m'en douter,** je lançais un regard confus à ma mère cherchant à savoir si elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait, ce que voulait dire mon père mais rien, son regard était aussi vide que le siens

**-Il n'est pas trop tard, **lui dit-elle calmement

**\- Ah non**, fit-il amèrement, mais regarde là, dit-il en me pointant du doigt, **tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe c'est trop tard ils l'ont choisi,** la main de ma mère quitta mon ventre et vint serrer les miennes,

**-Certes**, répondit-elle froidement tout en ignorant ma surprise et ma confusions dans l'histoire, mes parents savaient et ne m'avais jamais prévenu, **mais il n'est pas trop tard pour lui dire la vérité et pour la préparer à ce qu'il l'attend Sierra a dit qu'ils ne feront rien tant qu'ils ne seront pas lié par le sang**

-**Parce qu'un enfant ce n'est pas un lien du sang pour toi**, protesta mon père

**-Non**, répondit-elle**, toi et moi sommes lié Robert, nous sommes lié par le sang mais Hermione n'est pas la cause de ce lien, elle n'est pas à moi mais ça n'empêche pas notre lien**

A cet simple phrase mon monde s'effondra, je ne comprenais pas ce que ma mère avait insinué ou plutôt je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait insinué, je ne voulais pas non plus accepter le fait que mes parents savaient depuis le début, qu'ils s'étaient préparés à ce que je sois choisis, qu'ils savaient que je tomberais enceinte, mais le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il savait qui était Sierra.

-**Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit**, articulais-je froidement, **vous le saviez avant même que ça n'arrive et vous n'avez rien dit, **répétais-je plus fort en quittant ma place

**-Her…Hermione**, commença mon père se rendant enfin compte de ma présence, il s'approcha doucement de moi, tentant de me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculais,

**-Non**, grognais-je, **je vis l'Enfer depuis des mois, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, j'ai les hormones dérangés et je passe mes nuits à faire des rêves étranges, je me fais espionner par des gens que je ne connais pas et qui m'ont choisi pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnu**, hurlais-je, **et vous,** dis-je en les pointant du doigt, **vous vous saviez tout et vous ne m'avez rien dit**, ris-je

**-Elle s'appelait Sierra**, commença-t-il faiblement, **je les rencontrés en Cornouailles pendant un voyage d'étude quand j'avais vingt-deux ans,** je l'écoutais alors sans quitter ma place.

J'écoutais le récit de mon père, je l'écoutais me racontait comment il avait rencontré cette femme pleine de vie et de mystère, cette beauté brune aux yeux verts qui l'avait envouté dès le premier jour…

* * *

Sierra était la fille du gérant d'une chambre d'hôte dans les Cornouailles, mon père s'était rendu là-bas pour se ressourcer après avoir perdu son frère, ses parents ne supportant plus de le voir se morfondre, et se blâmer avaient décidé de l'envoyer prendre l'air, il devait y rester trois semaines mais avait fini par y passer deux mois.

Il avait rencontré Sierra tout à fait par hasard et n'avait pas trop prêté attention à cette fille beaucoup trop excentrique à son gout, de ce qu'il m'en dit elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Luna. C'est elle qui fit le premier pas, elle l'invita d'abord à manger avec elle dans un pub du coin, mais il refusa, elle continua à l'inviter tous les jours pendant deux semaines jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

A partir de là ce fut le début de sa plus belle histoire d'amour après celle qu'il vivait actuellement avec ma mère, lui et Sierra était vite devenu inséparable et ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, en l'espace de deux mois elle avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses remords et à atténuer la peine qu'il ressentait…

-**C'était un véritable rayon de soleil**, sourit-il, **une bourrasque de vent elle avait tout bousculé sur son passage**

**-Et après**, demandais-je toujours sur mes gardes

**-Je devais rentrer**, répondit-il tristement, **les vacances étaient finis**, j'hochais doucement la tête, **Sierra et moi ne nous somme revue qu'un plus tard, ta mère et moi étions déjà mariés,** je le vis lançait un regard à ma mère qui lui sourit en retour, **c'est là que j'ai appris que tu existais, que tu étais à moi.**

Je n'osais rien dire et attendais qu'il m'explique, attendait qu'il me fasse comprendre, il prit une profonde inspiration, s'avança vers moi, posa ses deux mais sur mes épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux ne me laissant alors aucune échappatoire.

**-Pourquoi moi**, demandais-je faiblement

**-Le jour où elle est revenue**, commença-t-il, **le jour ou Sierra à réapparut dans ma vie avec toi caché sous son manteau j'ai tout de suite sut, **expliqua-t-il, **c'était le jour ou toutes ces attaques ont eu lieu de l'autre côté de Londres, des hommes en cape noir et masques paradaient partout dans la ville, toquant dans des maisons au hasard et tuant sans aucune hésitation**

**-Les mangemorts**, soufflais-je

**-Oui**, répondit-il, **je l'ai fait entrer et ta mère t'as prise dans ses bras tandis que j'essayais de la calmer et de la soigner,** il s'interrompit un instant reprenant son souffle**, c'est là qu'elle m'a parlé de ton ami Harry et de ce qu'il se passait, c'est là qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle était une sorcière membre d'une confrérie particulière**

**-Les passeurs,** demandais-je, il hocha la tête, **qui sont-ils**, demandais-je

**\- Pas qui mais quoi**, répondit-il, **ton ami était recherché parce qu'il était l'Elu, reprit-il, et toi, toi tu étais recherché aussi, Sierra et toi étiez les dernières survivantes…**

**-Mais pourquoi**, l'implorais-je

-**Sierra disait que tu étais importante**, dit-il, **qu'un jour tu serais la clef qui permettrait leur retour, qui permettrait d'avoir accès à l'autre côté sans limite**

**-Et où est-elle maintenant**, suffoquais-je

**-Morte**, répondit-il**, tué cette nuit-là par ceux que tu appelles les mangemorts**, **elle nous à protéger et ils l'ont tué,** railla-t-il

Après cela un silence de mort envahit la pièce, silence brisé occasionnellement par le son des machines auxquelles ma mère était reliée, une minute passa, puis cinq, puis dix, au bout de la quinzième mon père décida qu'il était grand temps de partir.

* * *

Il fallait que je retourne immédiatement au château, je ne pouvais pas rester une nuit de plus ici, je devais le voir, je devais lui dire mais par-dessus tout, j'avais besoin de lui, besoin de la chaleur de ses bras, besoin d'entendre sa voix rauque murmurait des mots doux et des paroles réconfortantes à mon oreille, besoin qu'il me berce et qu'il me promette que tout aller bien se passer même si je savais que tout n'allait pas bien, tout n'irais jamais bien…

Mon père dut le sentir parce qu'une fois arriver devant chez nous il ne descendit pas de la voiture et me tendis les clefs de la maison, je m'empressais de rentrer récupérer le peu d'affaire que j'avais prise avec moi, et descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse, je refermais la porte derrière moi, repris place dans la voiture et laissait mon père me conduire à la gare.

On ne se serra pas dans nos bras, on ne se dit pas au revoir ni à bientôt parce que nous savions très bien tous les deux qu'au vu des révélations qu'il venait de me faire il était plus prudent que je ne revienne pas à la maison, du moins pas tant que nous soyons sure que personne ne sache ce que je venais d'apprendre sur mes origines.

* * *

Je réussi à prendre un des trains d'urgence qui menait à Poudlard et arrivait au château au moment du diner, je n'avais pas faim, je n'avais pas soif, j'avais juste besoin de lui, besoin de le voir de lui parler, de lui dire pourquoi moi, même si j'ignorais toujours pourquoi ça avait été lui et pas un autre. Je montais alors les marches menant à la salle sur demande, je me postais devant la tapisserie, fermais les yeux et attendis que la porte se matérialise devant moi, qu'elle s'ouvre pour me laisser pénétrer notre antre…

-**Je savais que tu viendrais ici en premier**, entendis-je en entrant, je lui fis un petit sourire et avançait lentement vers lui

**-Je savais que tu m'attendrais ici**, répondis-je, il me sourit en retour plongeant son regard azur dans le miens et fronça les sourcils

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé**, me demanda-t-il inquiet, je secouais la tête ne désirant pas en parler pour le moment, **d'accord**, souffla-t-il en prenant soudainement dans ses bras

-**Aimes moi**, suffoquais-je, je le sentis se crisper, il relâcha son étreinte et me regarda confus, j'approchais alors mes mains tremblante et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, **aime moi s'il te plait,** l'implorais-je, il posa alors ses mains sur les miennes

-**Pas dans cet état**, répondit-il doucement en me caressant la joue, je m'apprêtais à protester à lui dire que tout aller bien mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres en souriant tristement, **il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il t'est arrivé et de ce que j'ai découvert**

Je relevais alors le regard sur lui, il me caressait encore la joue de sa main libre puis libéra doucement mes lèvres de son doigt pour les capturer à nouveaux avec les siennes, cette fois notre baiser n'était pas remplis de détresse et d'incompréhension comme le furent les précédent, non ce baiser-là était une réponse à toutes les autres questions que l'on s'était posé individuellement, ce baiser-là me fit comprendre pourquoi je l'avais choisi lui et pas Ronald…

* * *

► **Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plut, on commence à en apprendre un peu plus sur nos fameux Passeurs qui cachent encore plein de secret haha, je ne suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre pour tout vous avouer mais j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé, le prochain chapitre sera plus centrer sur notre Trio à qui Hermione sera forcé de révéler son secret, je compte aussi suivre l'intrigue du Prince de Sang Mêlé pour les derniers chapitres.**

**Bises Je vous aimes Kaya **


	7. Chapter 7 : Gold & Silver

**Hello mes petits anges me voilà de retour après un mois d'absence ne vous en faites pas je ne vous avez pas oubliés mais bon entre le travail et mes soucis familiaux qui ne s'arrange pas j'ai eu un peu de mal à boucler ce chapitre assez important pour la suite de l'histoire enfin bref je vous présente donc le chapitre sept en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous serez nombreux à le lire (Ps : désolé pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire corriger ce chapitre par ma bêta :/ ) **

**Disclamer : Aucun Personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**-Arrête ça**, m'ordonna-t-elle sévèrement

**-Arrêter quoi,** demandais-je confuse

Elle s'approcha alors lentement, me tournant autour pendant quelque secondes, puis se plaça devant moi, son visage à quelque millimètre du miens, sa main tenant fermement la mienne et la serrant légèrement.

-**Arrête de vouloir absolument tout savoir ce n'est pas bon**, fit-elle tendrement, **tu as déjà les réponses aux principales questions tu peux arrêter de chercher maintenant,** je fronçais les sourcils d'avantage, **certaines vérités ne sont pas plaisante à entendre**

**-Je…**, hésitais-je en me mordant la lèvre, **je veux juste savoir pourquoi**, je pris une profonde inspiration, **pourquoi Sierra, pourquoi lui, pourquoi moi**, tremblais-je, **je veux juste savoir pourquoi…**

**-Crois moi je me pose souvent cette question, **elle soupira en jouant avec son pendentif, **peut être que c'était écrit,** ria-t-elle, **tu sais le destin et toute ces choses**

**-Hum, **répondis-je alors toujours concentrer sur le bijou

**-Gold and Silver**, dit-elle soudainement, je relevais la tête arborant probablement un air confus, **c'est son nom,** fit-elle en passant ses mains derrière son cou et retirant le pendentif

**-Oh**, répondis-je simplement ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre

Elle me fit alors signe de me pencher et attacha le collier autour de mon cou, il était simple juste un blason représentant un animal imaginaire croisement d'un lion et d'un dragon, le haut du corps était en or tandis que le bas était en argent : Gold and Silver portait très bien son nom…

-**Tu dois le protéger**, me murmura-t-elle, **il est à toi**, **il a été fait pour toi et personne d'autre tu ne dois le retirer pour rien au monde**, malgré le fait qu'elle murmure le ton de sa voix était dure je pouvais ressentir l'urgence dans ses paroles et j'hochais la tête et croisait mon auriculaire avec le siens en guise de promesse.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut après ce énième rêve, une douleur lacérante me prenant le bas-ventre, j'avais extrêmement chaud, je sentais la sueur perlait sur mon front, je décidais alors de retirer mes couvertures et c'est là que je me rendis compte de ce qu'il m'arrivait…

Mes draps, ma chemise de nuit et mes cuisses étaient couverts de sang, j'hésitais un instant à relever mon pyjama, mes mains tremblaient, et rapidement la sensation de chaleur que j'avais pu ressentir quelques minutes auparavant fut remplacer par le froid, le froid qui traversait ma colonne vertébrale, le froid qui avait fait dresser les poils sur mes bras, le froid qui me paralysait de peur au point de ne pas me rendre compte que malgré le sang, la petite bosse continuait à gigoter en moi comme pour me rassurer de sa présence…

C'était un mouvement faible, juste un petit coup sur mes côtes, léger comme une brise de vent sur la joue, une petite pichenette qui me sortit de mon état de choc et me permis de reprendre la situation en main, je sortis alors ma baguette de sous mon oreiller et d'un simple mouvement de poignet je fis apparaitre une petite boule de lumière bleu.

C'était notre signale à Ginny et moi en cas de danger, la petit lumière se mit à flotter se dirigeant vers sa cible, tapant plusieurs fois sur son oreille pour la forcer à se réveiller.

Après quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures, Ginny fini par se réveiller et sortit de son lit non pas sans pousser un léger grognement, et, si la douleur que je ressentais à cet instant n'avait pas été aussi forte j'aurais probablement rit , mais malheureusement tous mes sens étaient obstrué par la peur de perdre mon petit gnome.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mione**, me demanda-t-elle encore à moitier endormis, elle se frotta les paupières puis stoppa son geste en voyant la raison pour laquelle le signale avait été utilisé, **Merlin non**, souffla-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les miennes et en me regardant légèrement affolé.

Je tentais de sourire malgré la situation, tentais de lui insuffler le peu de courage qu'il me restait afin qu'elle m'aide à trouver une solution.

-**Je…je reviens**, bredouilla-t-elle, **je vais chercher de l'aide tient bon**, elle lâcha aussitôt mes mains et se précipita en dehors de notre dortoir à la recherche de personnes compétentes.

* * *

L'adrénaline retomba aussitôt et bientôt la nervosité repris le dessus, je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, me posant mille et une questions, tentant de comprendre pourquoi et comment c'était arrivé, j'étais restée prudente, j'avais évité toutes activités à risque renonçant même au cours de soins aux créatures magiques pour me contenter de cours de divination avec Firenze.

Rien ne m'avais préparé à la possibilité de le perdre et même si au début je n'en voulais pas j'avais fini par m'attacher à la petite chose et savoir que je risquais de le voir disparaitre à tout instant me mettais dans tous mes états.J'avais la nausée rien qu'en y pensant.

Mes mains tremblaient encore au moment où je les posais sur mon abdomen à la recherche d'un coup ou d'un léger mouvement de sa part, je priais tous les Saints de la Terre de me le laisser, de le garder en vie, de l'épargner, m'excusant mille fois d'avoir un jour pensé à m'en séparer, j'étais encore en plein prière quand Ginny fit irruption dans la pièce rapidement suivit de Mme Pomfresh, des professeurs Rogue et Macgonagall ainsi que de Dumbledore.

-**Respirez Miss Granger**, me dit doucement Mme Pomfresh en prenant ma main dans la sienne,** inspirez et expirez**, continua-t-elle en me montrant les gestes, je fis oui de la tête et tentais de calquer ma respiration sur la sienne, derrière elle Dumbledore venait de lancer un sort d'assourdissement afin d'éviter aux autres filles de se réveiller, **que s'est-il passé**, me demanda-t-elle une fois ma respiration stabilisé

-**Je…je me suis réveillée et je…j'étais com...comme ça**, bredouillais-je encore sous le choc, sa main se posa sur mes cheveux, elle hocha la tête se tournant vers les autres.

-**On doit la déplacer**, fit-elle en prenant son ton d'infirmière**, elle doit être hospitalisée**, fit-elle à l'attention de Dumbledore.

**-Impossible**, dit alors Rogue en s'approchant à son tour et en examinant les draps, il pressa deux doigts sur mon abdomen et je dus me retenir de hurler de douleur, **je crains que le voyage provoquerait plus de dégâts**, expliqua-t-il en retirant ses doigts, Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête pensive, tandis que dans le coin de la pièce Macgonagall et Dumbledore était en pleine conversation.

\- **Severus,** appela le directeur, celui-ci se retourna et alla rejoindre le duo, ils se mirent alors à discuter de longue minutes puis le directeur des serpents et la maitresse des lions disparurent me laissant seule en présence de Ginny, Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore.

Le stress commençait à monter de plus en plus et malgré les mots réconfortant de Ginny et les instructions de Madame Pomfresh je n'arrivais pas à garder mon calme, mon monde s'effondrait rapidement sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien y faire, soudain une main froide se posa sur mon cou, une main calleuse, je lorgnais alors dessus et me rendit compte qu'il le tenait en main, et qu'il était autour de mon cou, Gold and Silver n'était pas un rêve…

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir à cette découverte, les deux professeurs refirent surface, Rogue tandis alors une fiole pleine d'un liquide blanchâtres à Madame Pomfresh tandis que Macgonagall se plaça à ma droite en empoignant fermement mon bras droit, je fronçais les sourcils perdu.

**-Je suis vraiment navrée pour vous Miss Granger**, me dit-elle sincèrement en serrant son emprise, **Albus**, appela-t-elle

**-Chaque chose en son temps Minerva,** répondit le vieil homme, en approchant à son tour du lit.

Madame Pomfresh finit par ouvrir la fiole, le liquide était inodore et contrairement à ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant il était aussi incolore, elle me fit alors signe de boire et me retira la fiole de la bouche à peine la première gorgée avalée. La mixture était dégoutante et me brûlait la gorge, je compris alors pourquoi Macgonagall avait tenu à m'empêcher de bouger.

Rogue se plaça entre mes jambes et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, je me précipitais pour les couvrir mes il repoussa ma chemise de nuit en soupirant las.

-**Je dois vérifier et stopper l'hémorragie**, expliqua-t-il, je rougis de plus bel mais le laisser faire, la santé de la petite chose étant plus importante que la situation embarrassante,** ou avez-vous eu ceci**, demanda-t-il après quelque minutes, son regard porté sur le pendentif

**-Il est à moi**, soufflais-je prise d'une immense fatigue**, il a été fait juste pour moi,** répétais-je avant de sombrer

* * *

J'étais de retour dans la forêt mes vêtements n'était plus taché de sang et la douleur avait soudainement disparut, elle était là elle aussi, assise sur la souche un large sourire aux lèvres, derrière elle les capes rouges s'étaient réunies et me fixaient à travers leur masques.

-**Bravo tu as réussi la première épreuve**, me félicita-t-elle

**-Épreuve**, répétais-je confuse, elle hocha simplement la tête en tapant dans ses mains fièrement, **épreuve**, continuais-je sentant la rage monter en moi**, je suis à deux doigts de le perdre**, grognais-je

**-Mais non**, me rassura-t-elle, **vous êtes bien plus fortes que ça**, annonça-t-elle en disparaissant emportant les Autres avec elle.

* * *

Quelque chose de froid était posé sur mon front, mes jambes et mes bras, quelque chose de glacé qui me réveilla immédiatement. A mon réveil je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre, que mes vêtements avaient été changés et que j'avais une perfusion au bras gauche.

Je tentais de me redresser mais une main m'en dissuada, je relevais la tête et croisais le regard lunaire de Dumbledore, la manche de sa robe était relevée et je pouvais distinguer clairement une sorte de sceau marqué au fer rouge, un sceau ressemblant étrangement à mon pendentif à l'exception de la bannière et la devise qui le composait _''in omni loco, omni tempore''_, je lui lançais un regard confus mais il baissa rapidement sa manche et se pencha à mon oreille.

-**Ils sont revenus eux aussi** **n'est-ce pas**, me demanda-t-il avec un calme froid, je me mordis de nouveaux la lèvre en hochant la tête pour seule et unique réponse, **vous avez été choisie**, encore une fois j'hochais la tête, il se redressa épousseta sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte, **dormez,** dit-il et je me surpris à m'endormir sur le champ.

Je fus plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve et pour une fois depuis quatre mois et demi j'eus vraiment la sensation de me reposer réellement, bien sûre l'inquiétude était encore là étant donné que personne ne m'avait mis au courant de la situation de mon colocataire abdominale et bien sûre encore un millier de questions venaient s'ajouter à celles que je me posais déjà, mais je balayais toutes mes inquiétudes pendant un bref instant, savourant le repos que j'avais perdu depuis le début de cette étrange histoire.

Je sentis une main chaude se posait sur la mienne, et de douces caresses sur mes joues, au loin j'entendais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une voix d'homme, une voix grave et apaisante comme celle de Leonard Cohen mais en plus douce et plus chaleureuse, des baisers étaient posés sur mes jointures, tandis que la main posée sur ma joues migrait doucement vers mes cheveux.

-**Ouvres les yeux**, suppliait-la voix, **je t'en prie ouvre les yeux**, entendis-je**, tout va bien maintenant mais on a besoin de toi ouvre les yeux,** doucement je clignais des paupières, une fois puis deux, puis trois, laissant mes yeux s'habitués à la faible lueur des rayons du soleil.

* * *

-**Salut**, dis-je la voix rauque en me tournant vers un Malfoy le teint blafard et d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, **qu'est-ce que tu fais là**, demandais-je en me redressant, il se précipita pour arranger les coussins derrière moi et me lança un regard noir

-**Ginny s'est introduite dans ma chambre pour me prévenir**, expliqua-t-il nerveux et en colère, **qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé,** ragea-t-il, **est-ce que c'est Elle qui t'as fait ça,** je détournais le regard n'étant pas d'humeur à avoir cette conversation, **Hermione**, appela-t-il en me forçant à le regarder

C'est cet instant que choisi Madame Pomfresh pour faire son apparition dans la pièce un plateau en métal en main, sur lequel se trouvait un gobelet et deux seringues, elle me tendit d'abord le verre que je bus puis attacha un garrot à mon bras et me piqua à deux reprises, je grimaçais de douleur, et elle me fit un petit sourire désolé.

-**Vous…vous saviez**, balbutiais-je en voyant son air désolé.

-**Pardonnez-moi**, s'excusa-t-elle mais je secouais la tête tandis que Malfoy fronçait les sourcils confus mais silencieux durant notre échange.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous savez à leur sujet,** insistais-je.

**-Pas grand-chose hélas,** me répondit-elle, **je me doutais qu'elles reviendraient mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles réapparaitraient aussitôt.**

Malfoy sortit immédiatement trop en colère pour continuer notre conversation et bientôt se fut Ginny qui prit sa place tenant mon sac et mon uniforme dans ses bras, elle approcha lentement du lit, posa mes affaires sur la chaise libre à ma droite et s'assit sur le lit à mes côtés posant sa tête sur mon épaule et prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-**Quel soirée,** fit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, **tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé alors**, demanda-t-elle en jouant avec un fil de la couverture.

-**J'ai failli la perdre**, répondis-je simplement en regardant par la fenêtre, **Drago m'en veut beaucoup**, soupirais-je.

-**La**, demanda Ginny je fis oui de la tête,n'ayant pas vraiment la force de lui dire comment je l'avais appris.

**-Pomfresh me l'a dit tout à l'heure**, mentis-je, **c'est une battante**, murmurais-je en traçant des cercles sur mon ventre.

**-Le jour va bientôt se lever**, me fit alors remarquer Ginny, **je devrais peut-être retourner au dortoir histoire d'élever le moins de soupçon possible**, remarqua-t-elle.

-**On se retrouve dans la grande salle**, répondis-je, elle me sourit et embrassa mon front puis sortit me laissant de nouveau seul avec mes pensées.

* * *

Le soleil était à présent bien haut dans le ciel me signifiant qu'il était temps de me lever et de tester le remède miracle de Rogue, Pomfresh m'avait garantie que rien n'arriverait, que les larmes de phœnix contenue dans la potion avait réparé tous les dégâts internes et qu'elle était encore bien accrochée, et même si je savais qu'elle me disait la réalité il y avait toujours une part de moi qui craignait que l'épisode de la nuit dernière se répète, elle m'avait alors proposer de passer les trois prochaines nuits à l'infirmerie pour me rassurer et pour pouvoir garder un œil sur l'évolution de cette grossesse quelque peu chaotique.

* * *

Je m'habillais les mains tremblantes, j'avais du mal à fermer les boutons de ma chemises, craignant chacun de mes mouvement, il me fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour finir de me préparer, et, je mis environs une dizaine de minutes pour arriver dans la grande salle.

Ginny me fit de grand signe de main pour m'indiquer où ils étaient tous assis, je souris et me dirigeais le pas lent vers eux, prenant place entre elle et Harry.

-**Ça va Hermione,** me demanda soudainement Harry, je sentis mon corps se raidir à cette question, craignant qu'il se soit rendu compte du remue-ménage de la vieille, la main de Ginny se posa alors sur la mienne, la serrant pour me rassurer, je relâchais alors mon souffle répondant par un simple hochement de tête, **tu en es sure**, insista-il je me contentais alors de lui offrir un sourire crispé, mais presque sincère, **parce que Seamus dit t'avoir vu sortir de l'infirmerie**, continua-t-il dubitativement

-**Oh…ça**, balbutiais-je sentant le stress montait de plus en plus, **je…je me suis foulé la cheville hier soir et Pomfresh m'avait dit de repasser le matin pour changer mon bandage au cas où**, mentis-je, cette réponse sembla le satisfaire car il n'insista plus après ça

J'étais en train de me servir un thé quand je sentis un regard fixe sur moi, je tournais alors la tête me retrouvant de nouvelle fois nez à nez avec Lavande un regard noir posait sur ma personne, je soupirais en secouant la tête ne cherchant même plus à comprendre les raisons d'autant d'animosité à mon égard, je lui lançait un regard du coin de l'œil cherchant à vérifier si elle avait enfin détourné le siens quand je me rendis compte que Ron aussi me fixait, son regard était doux et compatissant et un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Je secouais la tête fatigué par les signaux mixe qu'il m'envoyait, mon regard fit le tour de la salle puis se posa sur Dumbledore, nos regards se croisèrent, il me fit un petit sourire amusé puis repris la conversation qu'il avait avec le professeur Slughorn.

Après avoir terminé mon déjeuner je me levais de table et décidais de me rendre vers la salle de métamorphose avant le reste de la maison, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à être sociable ce matin-là, préférant profiter du calme et de la sérénité que pouvait m'offrir ces quelques moments de solitude.

J'étais presque arrivée à ma destination quand on me tira soudainement vers un placard à balais, je grimaçais de douleur lorsque mon dos pris contact avec le mur derrière, deux mains se posèrent de chaque côté de ma tête et tandis que son regard azure sondait tout mon corps…

**-Par Merlin,** marmonna-t-il en me caressant délicatement la joue

-**Mal…Drago**, demandais-je surprise

**-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil**, grogna-t-il en m'attirant soudainement à lui, je me détendis et plaçais mon visage au creux de son cou, tout en passant mes bras autour de ses hanches

-**On va bien**, tentais-je de le rassurer, **Ginny est intervenue à temps**, expliquais-je

-**Rappel moi de la remercier**, marmonna-t-il le menton plantait au sommet de mon crane**, dire qu'on aurait pu le perdre**, l'entendis-je murmurer

**-La**, le corrigeais-je, il me regarda confus, **c'est une fille**, repris-je,** elles me l'ont dit**, soupirais-je

**-Il n'y a jamais eu de filles nées Malfoy**, m'annonça-t-il en jouant avec mon pendentif

-**Je sais**, répondis-je, **mais je sais aussi qu'elles ne mentent pas c'est une fille**, répétais-je

**-Merde**, murmura-t-il**, merde….merde, tu sais ce que ça veut dire**, je fis non de la tête, il saisit alors fermement le médaillon, **tu vois ça**, dit-il amèrement, **cette chose c'est juste le début de nos problèmes**, je fronçais les sourcils de plus en plus perdue,** on en reparlera plus tard**, annonça-t-il à l'entente des premiers sons de la cloche, **ce soir**, précisa-t-il

**-Je ne peux pas ce soir,** avouais-je, **je dois être à l'infirmerie à la fin des cours**, grimaçais-je, son visage se détendit et il hocha la tête

**-D'accord**, répondit-il plus calme, **le reste peut encore attendre**, fit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre et en souriant tendrement

Il finit par quitter le placard, me laissant seule face à la multitude de sensation qui me traverser, je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui, il pouvait être tendre et attentionné, froid et distant ou encore jaloux et possessif, chaque jour je découvrais une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, chaque jour j'en apprenais plus sur lui et chaque jour je me sentais de plus en plus attiré par lui. J'étais confuse, je ne savais pas si ces sentiments venaient de moi ou du lien qu'on nous avait forcé à avoir, je fini par quitter le placard à la deuxième sonnerie une fois sure que mon cœur batte régulièrement et que mes joues ne soient plus aussi rouge.

* * *

Je me rendis le pas léger en salle de métamorphose c'était un des rares cours que l'on ne partageait pas avec les Serpentard, et j'aurais préféré passer ce cours avec mille Pansy Parkinson plutôt qu'avec les commères de Poufsoufle, qui me pointaient du doigt tout en ricanant, je fis de mon mieux pour les ignorer sachant pertinemment que presqu'aucune fille de cette école ne m'appréciaient vraiment depuis le bal en quatrième année.

**-Oublies ces idiotes**, fit soudainement Parvati en se plaçant à côté de moi,** elles sont juste jalouse de ton intelligence et de ta beauté**, me dit-elle en m'offrant un petit clin d'œil**, tu sais ce qu'on dit la bave de crapaud n'atteindra jamais la blanche colombe**, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

Après l'intervention de Parvati je remarquais que les messes-basses avaient laissé place à des regards noirs qu'on ignora facilement, je discutais avec elle du dernier article parue dans la Gazette concernant la disparition de la couronne de Crystal, nous étions en plein milieu de conversation quand Harry et Ron nous rejoignirent, Parvati me dit alors au revoir et alla rejoindre Padma et Daphné, elle en voulait encore à Harry de l'avoir invité au bal pour l'abandonner dix minutes après.

Macgonagall finit par arriver et on put ainsi rentrer dans la salle et nous installer, je pris place au fond de la salle pour la première fois, et pour la première fois j'eus énormément de mal à me concentrer, les évènements de la nuit dernière plus la série de vol dont faisait l'objet le dernier article de la Gazette occupèrent mes pensées, et inconsciemment ma main se posa sur mon ventre légèrement arrondi, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué mon inattention pas même Macgonagall.

Ma main fini par quitter mon ventre pour se poser sur le médaillon qui pendait autour de mon cou, je repensais alors au bras de Dumbledore qui arborait les mêmes armoiries, et me demandait en quoi il pouvait être mêlé à cette histoire sans queue ni tête.

La fin de la journée arriva assez rapidement, et je n'avais ni l'envie ni la volonté de rejoindre le reste du groupe ce soir-là aussi je me dirigeais directement vers l'infirmerie ou je pourrais aisément me reposer et réfléchir à tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

* * *

Milena l'assistante de Mme Pomfresh vint alors me donner un verre de la même potion que la veille ainsi que de nouveaux draps, elle m'aida à faire le lit et me tendis une pomme au cas où j'aurais fin en plein milieu de la nuit, je la remerciais de sa gentillesse puis dès qu'elle fut sorti je ressortais mes notes afin d'y ajouter le blason des Passeurs ainsi que leur devise. J'étais encore en plein milieu d'écriture que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, je relevais la tête et vit Milena me sourire amusé, je lui lançais alors un regard intrigué, ne voyant pas ce que la situation actuelle avait d'amusant.

-**Tu as de la visite**, me dit-elle alors joyeusement**, je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait rester que vingt minutes si ça te va**, j'hochais la tête en guise de réponse me demandant de qui il pouvait s'agir à cette heure-ci

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et je le vis entrée, je la sentie alors s'agiter en moi comme si elle avait senti sa présence, lui était gêné et fixé le sol il faut dire que Milena n'était pas du genre à garder sa langue dans sa poche et je me doutais bien du genre de remarque qu'elle avait pu lui lancer avant de l'amener ici.

-**Salut**, murmurais-je une fois seuls, je lui tendis la main en signe d'encouragement et il s'approcha doucement du lit

-**Bonsoir**, marmonna-t-il en serrant ma main dans la sienne et prenant place à mes côtés dans le lit, je posais alors ma tête sur son épaule tandis que son bras droit passa autour de mes hanches, il posa alors sa main sur mon ventre en souriant discrètement, **désolé de te déranger c'est juste que…**

**-Je sais**, le rassurais-je, **on va bien**, répondis-je en le voyant se détendre lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup.

**-Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ce qu'il s'est réellement passé**, grogna-t-il en continuant de caresser mon ventre, je soupirais cherchant à formuler correctement les évènements

**-Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça,** dis-je, **elle est revenue**, commençais-je, **ça faisait des jours que je ne la voyais plus en rêve et puis elle m'a donné ça**, fis-je en pointant le médaillon**, en** **me réveillant il était autour de mon cou et j'étais couverte de sang**, tremblais-je, **et puis après avoir perdu connaissance elle était encore là à me dire que j'avais passé la première épreuve**, soufflais-je

Malfoy resta silencieux, il ne dit plus rien préférant fixé le mur devant lui, et si je ne me tenais pas ) ses côtés j'aurais pu jurer qu'il ne respirait pas non plus, moi non plus je ne dis rien, on resta immobile et silencieux et puis comme pour nous rappeler notre insignifiance on l'entendit de nouveau, un son de corde que l'on gratte, le bruit du vent et les gouttes de pluies le mélange parfait permettant à cette voix si grave de se faire entendre…

_I remember you well in the Chelsea Hotel, you were famous, and your heart was a legend…_

Le vent se mit soudainement à souffler plus fort, la pluie taper violemment sur les carreaux des fenêtres de la chambre, l'orage grondait furieusement à l'extérieur, et si il n'avait pas été là les brisures de verres auraient certainement ouvert ma peau, la chanson continuait de jouer au-dessus de tout ce bruit on n'entendait que lui, Leonard Cohen et sa voix envoutante était devenu une malédiction pour nous, le signal qu'une catastrophe allait arriver.

Le calme revint peu à peu, le vent cessa de souffler, la pluie arrêta de tomber, et une voix enfantine se rapprochant plus de rire se fit entendre dans la pièce…

_**-Et il n'en resta plus que deux…**_**,** ces paroles me glacèrent le sang je savais pertinemment d'où elle venait et je savais que la référence n'avait rien d'anodine, cité Agatha Christie était pour moi encore pire que jouer en boucle Chelsea Hotel

**-Tu l'as entendu toi aussi,** me demanda Drago comme pour se rassurer, j'hochais la tête ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix, **qu'est-ce que…**

**-Je l'ignore**, réussi-je à articuler, **mais ça ne présage rien de bon,** annonçais je en me serrant contre lui, sa main droite serra légèrement ma hanche et nos regards se croisèrent brièvement**, je commence à avoir sérieusement peu**r, chuchotais-je

**-Moi aussi,** répondit-il

Milena fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard et je fus surprise de constater que les vingt minutes était belles et bien passées, il fut forcé de quitter la pièce même si nous ne le voulions ni l'un ni l'autre, son regard se posa une dernière fois sur moi et je lui offris un léger sourire pour le rassurer.

* * *

Cette fois il ne faisait pas nuit, et elle n'était pas assise sur sa souche préféré, les autres ne l'accompagnaient pas non plus, il n'y avait que nous face au lac duquel elle m'avait formellement interdit d'approcher. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette réunion.

**-Les choses commencent à changer**, annonça-t-elle gravement**, les gens murmurent et s'agitent dans l'ombre,** elle évitait mon regard en me révélant toutes ces nouvelles informations

C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, mais d'une espèce de conversation entre nous, elle essayait de me faire passer un message et au vu du ton utilisé il était urgent que je le sache, urgent que je sois préparée.

**\- Ils disent qu'il arrive et qu'il réunit son armée**, continua-t-elle tout en me tournant autour

-**Qui**, demandais-je dans un souffle craignant la réponse

-**Tom**, répondit-elle, **Tom Jedusor qui d'autre,** pouffa-t-elle, j'étais plutôt surprise de l'entendre utiliser son vrai nom plutôt que l'un de ses nombreux pseudonymes, **je l'ai connu bien avant qu'il ne devienne le Seigneur des Ténèbres,** m'explique-t-elle

Je la regardais du coin de l'œil elle continuait de tourner et de me scruter, de m'évaluer, je serrais alors les poings la laissant faire et attendant qu'elle finisse par me dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, j'attendais qu'elle m'explique ce que Voldemort avait avoir la dedans.

**-Tu peux me le demander maintenant**, fit-elle, **ce n'est plus interdit,** elle porta la main à son capuchon rouge comme celui des Autres, il lui couvrait entièrement le visage, mais je ne voulais pas la voir du moins pas encore, **il est temps que tu saches quel est ton rôle dans cette guerre**, ria-t-elle

-**Je…,** commençais-je de plus en plus perdue, je pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et c'est là que je compris que je n'aurais le droit qu'à une seule et unique question

**-Tic…tac…tic…tac**, s'amusa-t-elle à chantonner je lui lançais alors un regard noir, il fallait que je me concentre et que je pose la bonne question celle qui nous aiderait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, celle qui nous aiderait à gagner la guerre, il fallait que je regarde plus loin que le bout de mon nez

**-Quel est notre rôle**, demandais-je sereinement

Je la vis sourire et applaudir fièrement et je compris alors que j'avais tapé dans le mile c'était la question qu'elle attendait et c'était l'unique question à laquelle elle répondrait.

**-Et il n'en restera plus qu'une**, chantonna-t-elle fièrement, elle me fixa alors le regard rieur puis pris une profonde inspiration, **je suis bien consciente que tu attends une réponse mais crois-moi là n'est pas le bon moment,** je baissais la tête déçue, **nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps et je pense que nous sommes surveillée, **m'annonça-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

* * *

Contrairement à la veille ce matin-là je me réveillais seule dans ma chambre, je n'étais pas couverte de sang et la sueur ne perlait pas sur mon front. Dehors le soleil était à peine levé, les oiseaux chantaient à peine, je sortis difficilement de mon lit sentant les effets de la potion se dissipaient petit à petit, la douleur à mon bas ventre était supportable, encore fallait-il que je minimise mes mouvements, je savais aussi qu'elle était encore là elle s'était accroché et continuer de se battre malgré les épreuves et je remerciais silencieusement tous les saints du ciel de l'avoir protégé.

Je me dirigeais vers la chaise au coin de la pièce pour récupérer mon uniforme et me préparer à la journée qui m'attendait, une fois prête je me dirigeais lentement et avec la plus grande précaution jusque la grande salle, je savais qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y aurait pas grand monde ce qui me permettrait de relire mes cours et de manger à ma faim sans être dérangé par les regards inquisiteur d'Harry et Ron, quand huit heure et demi sonna le reste des élèves fit son entrée dans la grande salle, je fis un petit geste à Ginny pour lui indiquer les places que je leur avais garder et elle se dirigea rapidement vers moi trainant Harry par la main et râlant sur Ron pour qu'il avance plus vite.

Je ne fis pas attention à la disposition de la table et me rendis compte que trop tard que Ron avait décidé de s'asseoir à ma gauche, j'étais encore en pleine lecture de la Gazette quand une grue de papier atterrit en face de ma tasse de thé, et je ne réagis pas aussi rapidement que Ron qui s'en saisit et en lut le contenue sans aucune retenue ni la moindre considération pour ma personne, je fronçais les sourcils en le voyant froissé le papier pour en faire une boulette qu'il s'apprêtait à bruler, mais Parvati fut plus rapide et encore une fois c'est elle qui me sauva la mise en me rendant la feuille et en lançant un regard noir au roux.

**-Ce n'est pas très poli ni très mature ce que tu fais là**, lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant tout en m'offrant un regard compatissant que je lui rendis.

**-Ron**, s'exclama Ginny à côté de moi, **qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ce ne sont pas tes affaires, **grinça-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que tous les regards s'étaient posés sur nous.

-**Ce sont autant mes affaires que les siennes**, rétorqua-t-il, je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma tasse et me tourner vers lui, lui intimant de continuer ce qu'il ne fit pas, alors c'est qui cette fois hum, cracha-t-il, je lui lançais un regard confus, **avec qui tu as rendez-vous ce soir Maclaggen ou alors peut être que c'est Justin**, fit-il plus fort, **si tu cherches à me rendre jaloux je peux te dire que ça ne fonctionnera pas je ne te pensais pas aussi désespérer**, à ces mots je reposais violemment ma tasse et me saisit du morceau de papier en me levant brusquement.

**-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas Ronald**, répondis-je froidement, **elle ne tourne pas non plus autour de toi descend dont de ton piédestal tu n'es pas le seul homme sur cette Terre**, continuais-je, **quand à te rendre jaloux laisse-moi rire, ce genre de combines sont plus du ressort de Lavande je n'ai aucun sentiments de ce genre à ton égard**, terminais-je.

**-Oh je t'en prie Hermione a d'autre**, fit-il amèrement, **tout le monde autour de cette table pourra confirmer l'inverse alors dit moi qui est le malheureux élu dont tu te sert pour m'atteindre**, je sentis le sang bouillir dans mes veines mais je me mordis la lèvre et comptais intérieurement jusqu'à dix pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose que je risquais de regretter**, il y a eu Krum en quatrième année et je te connais, alors qui t'as donné ce rendez-vous,** demanda-t-il encore une fois, je détournais alors le regard et croisais le siens à la table des Serpentard il tenait fermement sa fourchette les jointures de ses mains blanchis par la rage qui le traversait je lui fit un discret signe de tête lui indiquant de se calmer et me tourner vers Ron, **j'attends,** dit-il.

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre un bruit sec se fit entendre dans la salle, un bruit qui mit fin au brouhaha matinale auquel on s'était tous habitués après les premiers mois à Poudlard, je sentis ma main me picoter et un coup d'œil à Ron me fit comprendre que je venais de le gifler, il avait la main sur sa joue et me regarder surpris et en colère, j'en profitais alors pour attraper mon sac et quitter la salle sans ajouter un mot.

Je ne m'éloignais pas trop de la salle je sentais déjà mes jambes me lâchais, l'adrénaline quittait peu à peu mon corps et je m'appuyais contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle, ma main se posant sur ma poitrine ou je pouvais encore sentir les battements rapide de mon cœur.

**-Je suis tellement désolé**, entendis-je je rouvris immédiatement les yeux et froncé les sourcils, **je…Hermione je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre que** …

**-Ne t'excuse pas pour lui je t'en prie ce serait encore plus insultant,** répondis-je en commençant à m'éloigner.

**-Attends**, cria Harry en attrapant mon poignet, **attend**, fit-il plus calmement, **écoute je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive et crois-moi sa manière de se comporter avec toi me déplais mais d'un autre côté je le comprends**, je lâchais un rire sec à cela, **Hermione on ne te reconnaît plus et chaque fois qu'on approche tu t'éloignes.**

**-Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais la dernière fois vous m'avez clairement dit que le fais que je retrouve mon appétit était en sois étrange**, fis-je dans un calme froid, **vous n'avez pas non plus pensé à venir me voir à l'infirmerie après l'incident Pansy**, continuais-je, **et si je reste loin comme tu le dis c'est pour éviter ce genre de situation**, fis-je en pointant la salle, **écoutes Harry**, repris-je doucement, **je vous aime plus que tout mais j'ai peur que…**

-**Tu as peur que quoi**, m'implora-t-il.

**-J'ai peur que notre trio finisse en duo**, soupirais-je, **ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça je suis fatiguée Harry.**

**-Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il se passe**, me demanda-t-il inquiet sa main serrant toujours mon poignet, je lui ôtais délicatement la main et m'éloigner sentant les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle de sortilège attendant patiemment le reste de la classe, Harry et Ron arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard se plaçant chacun à mes côtés et arborant chacun une expression différente, si Harry paraissait triste et confus Ron lui semblait être en pleine réflexion ce qui changeait pour une fois, mais si ils avaient cherché à faire amende de leurs comportement aujourd'hui je n'avais pas la force de les supportais et préférais les ignorer.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, entre les cours de groupe et les cours que nous n'avions pas en commun je ne croisais plus le duo de toute la journée et attendais avec impatience la fin des cours pour pouvoir aller rejoindre Malfoy, mais c'était sans compté sur Ron qui avait réussi à faire en sorte de se trouver pile au bon endroit au bon moment et bientôt je craignis de ne pas pouvoir me rendre à la salle sur demande et me mis à maudire Merlin et ses héritiers.

L'ouverture fini par se présenter vers cinq heure et demi, exceptionnellement l'équipe avait un entrainement ce jour-là en effet Harry voulait être sure qu'il soit prêt pour le match contre Serdaigle samedi, aussi Ron fut forcer de me laisser seule pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'attendis alors une dizaine de minutes qu'ils soient bien partit et me dirigeais avec mes notes et le grimoire vers la salle sur demande.

J'avais deux heures devant moi avant leur retour et l'heure du diner, j'étais aussi sure que je n'aurais pas besoin de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Arriver devant la tapisserie je fermais les yeux et attendit qu'elle se relève la lourde porte en merisier noir apparut et s'ouvrit assez pour me laisser passer, elle se referma ensuite derrière moi et disparut.

Cette fois la pièce qui se matérialisa ressemblait plus à un débarra qu'autre chose, un tas de meuble empiler les uns sur les autres et je pouvais parfois entendre les piaillements d'oiseaux, je devais aussi assez souvent me baisser pour ne pas me prendre un objet volant sur la tête.

Mais ce fut la grosse armoire en chêne qui attira mon regard et ma curiosité, elle était posée dans un coin de la pièce et gigoter dans tous les sens, je me précipitais alors vers elle de crainte que Peeves y est enfermé une malheureuse première année quand une main se posa sur la mienne et me tira loin d'elle.

**-Je viens juste d'enfermer ces foutus lutin que tu veuille déjà les libérer**, l'entendis-je rire tout en me faisant tourné sur moi-même pour lui faire face, son regard s'adoucit et il posa son autre main sur ma joue, **je suis désolé pour ce matin**, dit-il

**-Ronald est le seul responsable**, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, **pourquoi un débarra,** demandais-je pour changer de sujet

**-Pour ça**, fit-il en me trainant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, il se mit à fouiller entre les meubles et en sortit un petit coffret en fer qu'il me mit entre les mains, je le regardais alors confuse attendant des explications, **regarde le de plus près**, répondit-il

Le coffret était en fer forgé noir, le dessus était décoré de feuille et de fleur qui se réunissait autour d'un cercle vide, je regardais le loquet de la boite et vit que la clef qui devait y être insérer devait être une bague, je regardais de nouveau Malfoy qui me fit signe de bien regarder le creux du dessus en approchant je vis alors ce qu'il cherchait à me montrer, le creux correspondait à mon pendentif, Gold and Silver servait de deuxième clef.

**-Qu'est-ce qu…**, demandais-je, **quand**, repris-je.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ou ce qu'il y a dedans**, fit-il en passant la main sur sa nuque, **et quand je dirais deux ou trois jours après que tu sois partie voir ta famille**, marmonna-t-il.

-**Oh**, répondis-je simplement en posant la boite, **je suppose que tu veux qu'on en parle.**

**-Ce serait bien oui**, répondit-il, **j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je saches**

**-C'est pas ça**, tentais-je d'expliquer vainement.

**-Quoi alors,** demanda-t-il, **je pensais…je pensais qu'on avait passé ça**, fit-il et je me mordis les lèvres regrettant de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt.

Je pris une profonde inspiration m'appuyant sur la table derrière moi et fixant mes chaussures encore honteuse, il s'approcha de moi et me releva le visage le tenant fermement pour éviter que mon regard le fuis.

**-Sierra**, commençais-je doucement, **elle est…c'est**, hésitais-je.

**-Dit moi**, souffla-t-il.

**-C'est ma mère**, avouais-je, **je…je voulais pas te le cacher tu sais**, continuais-je, **c'est juste que ça a été dur pour moi d'accepter qu'au final je ne sois pas l'exception de ma famille**, reniflais-je, **la petite fille normal qui se découvre des pouvoirs,** riais-je en sentant les larmes coulaient, **j'étais fière d'être qu'une saleté de sang de bourbe**, lâchais-je amère.

**-Je t'en prie ne dit pas ce mot**, gronda-t-il.

**-Tu pensais ça il y a quelques années,** crachais-je.

**-J'étais stupide**, rétorqua-t-il, **et puis après qu'est-ce que ça change que tu sois sang mêlé ou née moldu tu es toujours la même pour moi**, ragea-t-il, **tu es toujours cette fille qui me bat à chaque examen, cette fille qui m'a donné un coup de poing et cassé le nez en troisième année,** ria-t-il et je souris en me rappelant de cette épisode, **tu es toujours cette fille que…,** il s'interrompit.

**-Que tu quoi**, demandais-je retenant mon souffle, il ne répondit pas pendant un long moment il ne fit que me fixer intensément puis ses lèvres caressèrent doucement les miennes.

**-Que j'apprécie de plus en plus**, murmura-t-il, **peu importe ton passé, ton présent ou ton futur**, répondit-il, **peu importe ce que tu es et ce que tu croyais être**, me rassura-t-il.

-**Mais ils m'ont mentit**, répliquais-je, **ils ont dit la vérité que parce qu'elle va bientôt mourir,** fis-je tristement.

-**Et après**, dit-il**, ils t'ont élevé et elle t'a aimé comme si tu étais la sienne**, poursuivit-il, **elle t'a chérie et elle a refusé d'avoir un autre enfant que toi et entre nous je pense qu'ils ont dit la vérité parce qu'ils ont senti que l'heure approchait,** je fis oui de la tête à contre cœur,** je suis lié à mes parents par le sang et jamais ils n'ont fait pour moi ce que les tiens on fait pour toi et pour ça je t'envie Hermione.**

**-Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi tu sais**, répondis-je, il me sourit en m'attirant à lui et je me décidais alors à lui racontait le reste de l'histoire que m'avait raconté mon père.

Je quittais la salle sur demande une heure après y être entrée, j'avais laissé Drago derrière moi, on ne pouvait pas sortir en même temps de crainte d'éveiller de nouveaux soupçons.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heure que Ron, Ginny et Harry étaient partis s'entrainer avec le reste de l'équipe et pendant l'heure où j'avais été seule je m'étais avancé sur mes devoirs dans la salle commune et j'avais passé un peu de temps avec Parvati.

Quand dix-neuf heures dix sonna l'équipe au complet fit son entrée et je décidais de quitter la salle pour rejoindre le dortoir et préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain.

J'étais en plein rangement de mon sac quand j'entendis les lattes de mon lit grinçaient signifiant que quelqu'un venait de s'y installer, je ne relevais pas les yeux je savais qu'ils étaient tous les deux-là, je savais aussi que Ginny était assise sur son lit prête à intervenir au moindre dérapage de la part de son frère.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe**, finis-je par demander ne supportant plus ce silence pesant.

**-Depuis quand toi et Malfoy vous faites amis-amis**, cracha jalousement Ron.

-**Au risque de me répéter**, fis-je sans relever mon regard de mon sac**, ce ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires Ronald.**

**-Hermione**, implora Harry, tu sais très bien qu'il est dangereux, **c'est un mange…**

**-Ce ne sont que des suppositions de ta part**, raillais-je, **il n'est pas dangereux quand on apprend à le connaitre et vous savez quoi ces derniers mois il a plus été un ami pour moi que vous ne l'avez été**, je me tournais alors vers Ginny, **tu peux me passer mon livre d'histoire des moldus s'il te plait**, lui demandais-je.

-**Il est dans ta commode**, me demanda-t-elle en retour je fis oui de la tête en la regardant ouvrir le dernier tiroir du meuble.

**-Merci**, fis-je en lui prenant le livre qu'elle me tendait.

**-Ca veut dire quoi ça Hermione**, demanda froidement Harry, je me tournais alors vers lui les mains sur les hanches et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-**Vous n'avez rien remarqué en quatre mois et demi**, riais-je tristement, **lui il lui a fallu une heure pour le voir,** fis-je, Ginny vint s'asseoir à mes côtés prenant ma main dans la sienne et la serrant en guise d'encouragement, **je n'avais plus d'appétit, je vomissais sans arrêt, je n'assistais plus a certain cours,** je sentais mon corps tremblait.

**-Mione respire**, me dit doucement Ginny, **rappel toi de ce que t'as dit Mme Pomfresh**, je serrais alors sa main.

Du coin de l'œil je pu voir leur expression changé et Harry s'approchait doucement de moi pour finir par se trouver à mon niveau.

-**Hermione**, fit doucement Harry en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

**-Je…,** commençais-je, **je suis enceinte**, avouais-je dans un souffle.

**-Tu quoi**, s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en même temps, je fis un pas en arrière entourant mon ventre protectivement de mes bras, ce geste sembla alors les calmer.

**-Je suis enceinte**, répétais-je alors.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment semblant avoir une conversation secrète à laquelle ni moi ni Ginny n'étions conviée, leurs regards se posèrent sur mon ventre légèrement arrondis et Harry posa une main hésitante dessus, au même moment un bruit sourd ce fit entendre dans la chambre et on se rendit compte avec effrois que Ron venait d'enfoncer son poing dans la cloison séparant le dortoir de la petite salle de bain. Je fermais les yeux tentant de garder mon calme malgré la situation, c'est ce moment que choisi ce dernier pour me poser la question à laquelle je ne voulais absolument pas répondre.

-**Qui est le père**, me demanda-t-il amèrement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un frisson traversa ma colonne vertébrale, le noir m'entourait et je l'entendis, son petit rire enfantin au loin, leur chants et les cris et par-dessus tout cela une phrase _'' Et il n'en resta plus aucun''._

* * *

► **Et voilà mes petits anges pour ce chapitres, je l'ai fait plus long que les autres et je vous avoue que ce n'était pas du tout prévue j'ai juste était emporté par l'écriture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il rattrapera le chapitre six que j'ai personnellement trouvé horrible haha.**

**Harry et Ron étant maintenant mis dans la confidence Hermione se sentira moins coupable mais ça ne veut pas dire que les choses seront moins compliqué pour elle, dans le prochain chapitre on en apprendra plus sur Gold and Silver et Ron et Harry tenteront d'en savoir plus sur le Père Mystère**.

**Bisous je vous aime Kaya ****  
**


	8. Note d'auteur

Salut mes petits anges ce message s'adresse à ce qui ont déjà lu le chapitre ou qui s'apprête à le lire, je rencontre actuellement de petits soucis avec le site, certaines reviews n'apparaisse pas et il semblerait qu'il manque aussi des parties du chapitre de ce fait je vais le retirer et le reposter attendez simplement un petit moment avant de cliquer sur le lien de la fic.

Voilà pour ce petit message et désolée du dérangement

Bises Kaya


	9. Chapter 8 : Muddy Waters

**► Bonjour/Bonsoir mes petits angelots, c'est avec beaucoup de retard encore une fois que je vous poste ce huitième chapitre de Burning Desire, les tentions montent ici et on approche de plus en plus du fameux secret des Passeurs et on découvre enfin une des raisons de leur arrivée, il y a quelque semaine j'avais fait passer un petit quizz remporté par deux lectrices et comme promis mesdemoiselles je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard haha.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous excuserez ce long délais de publication j'ai eu beaucoup de mal cette fois-ci de plus avec la reprise des cours c'est difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire mais je vous promet de faire plus d'efforts et sur ces mots je vous laisse à votre lecture (Ps : je n'arrives pas à joindre ma bêta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes )**

* * *

**.8.**

C'était comme une sorte d'appel, un signal d'alerte, un bourdonnement, un simple bourdonnement dans mon oreille, un bruit fin, mais assez alarmant pour savoir qu'elles arrivaient, qu'elles avaient besoin de moi. Il fallut à peine quelque secondes à l'obscurité pour m'envelopper de nouveau, pour me transporter sous sa cape et m'amener à elles au fin fond de la forêt.

Je serais de nouveaux en plein centre de leur cercle de feu, je les observerais encore et toujours tourner autour de lui, je la verrais encore debout sur sa souche présidant son assemblé, elle se tournera ensuite vers moi et d'un simple acquiescement me ferait comprendre qu'enfin la bataille finale serait en marche…

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de cercle de feu cette fois-là, juste quelques lanternes flottant allègrement au-dessus de nos têtes, aucunes d'elles ne portaient de corbeau ces derniers avaient été remplacé par de simple masque de dentelle noire, et leur capes de velours rouge avaient laissé place à de simple cape en mousseline violette.

Je pouvais enfin entrapercevoir leurs visages, et malgré cela aucun d'eux ne m'était familiers, j'étais seule au milieu d'elles, elles s'approchèrent alors m'encerclant reprenant leur danse puis se stoppèrent soudainement, le cercle se sépara en deux tel la Mer Rouge pour Moïse.

Elle était là sa robe blanche flottant derrière elle, ses cheveux blonds était attachés, elle portait un masque en dentelle argenté qui accentué le vert de ses yeux, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur le cercle se reforma et elle prit place sur la souche d'arbre ou elle avait pris l'habitude de s'installer, elle me tendit alors sa petite main que je pris sans trop me poser de question.

-**Tu es prête**, annonça-t-elle sereinement, j'hochais la tête doucement en retour, **Eonne**, appela-t-elle alors, une vielle femme quitta le cercle et s'approcha de nous d'un pas lent

Malgré sa lenteur et son âge avancée Eonne avait l'air plus en forme que n'importe quel jeune de mon âge et c'est d'un regard amusé et admiratif que je l'observais s'approcher de nous, une fois à notre hauteur et elle prit ma main libre dans la sienne et l'embrassa délicatement, elle se retourna alors vers Elle et je compris assez rapidement qu'Eonne ne parlait pas l'anglais, aussi se mirent-elles à parler leur dialecte étrange auquel je ne comprenais strictement rien, puis lorsque leur conversation fut terminé la vielle femme s'éloigna non pas pour retourner au seins des autres dans le cercle mais pour s'enfoncer dans le bois.

-**Eonne est une des premières**, me dit-elle devant mon air curieux, je lui lançais alors un regard confus, **une des premières passeuses, elle et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps,** poursuivit-elle

-**Pardon**, m'étonnais-je en la détaillant de haut en bas, elle se mit à rire et secouais la tête face à ma réaction

-**Je n'ai pas toujours eu cette apparence**, m'expliqua-t-elle le sourire triste, **j'ai été béni et maudite à la fois,** souffla-t-elle, **quand on devient gardienne on est forcée à faire quelque sacrifice**, continua-t-elle

-**Gardienne**, répétais-je alors elle hocha simplement la tête ne cherchant pas à approfondir le sujet, **ou est Eonne**, demandais-je alors pour changer de conversation

**-Partie chercher une personne nécessaire à ton apprentissage**, répondit-elle simplement

Eonne revint plusieurs minutes après s'être absenter suivie d'une femme tout de bleue vêtue, de sa longue robe au voile qui lui couvrait l'intégralité du visage, le voile n'était pas le seule accessoire à se trouver sur sa tête, au-dessus de ce dernier je pus observer une couronne et pas n'importe laquelle, il s'agissait de celle qui avait été volé deux jours plus tôt dans un des coffres secrets de Gringotts, la couronne de Crystal.

La silhouette bleue s'approcha de nous de sa démarche sensuelle et fière, une fois à notre hauteur elle fit une petite révérence, que je lui rendis sans vraiment réfléchir puis détourna son attention vers ma ''gardienne'' et malgré le voile je pus voir un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-**Sorcha**, s'exclama-t-elle

-**Elizabeth**, lui répondit-elle alors le même sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres

-**Sorcha**, répétais-je curieusement, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers moi me lançant un regard surpris puis 'Sorcha' se mit soudainement à rire

-**Oh c'est vrai que depuis que nous communiquons toutes les deux je ne t'avais jamais révélé mon nom tu m'en vois navré**, s'excusa-t-elle en essuyant une larme coulant au coin de son œil, puis elle reporta son attention sur Elizabeth.

Je restais alors immobile assistant à l'échange entre elles deux, Eonne rejoint bientôt la conversation et je compris qu'elle parlait de moi et de ce que j'allais devenir quand j'entendis mon nom revenir plus d'une fois dans la discussion, je regardais alors l'environnement qui m'entourait essayant de me tenir occuper le temps qu'elles finissent de discuter de mon futur.

Je remarquais alors que les Autres s'étaient agenouillé après l'arrivée de la fameuse Elizabeth, je lui lançais alors un discret coup d'œil cherchant à comprendre l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir ainsi que son rôle dans cette sordide affaire.

Je sentis alors un léger coup sur mes cotes et sourit discrètement, ma main caressa alors doucement la petite bosse, cherchant à la calmer et à l'endormir de nouveau, je vis du coin de l'œil Eonne s'approcher de moi et je lui souris timidement, elle posa ensuite sa main sur mon ventre et les coups cessèrent subitement, je relevais la tête surprise et elle me sourit en guise de réponse.

-**Y etholwyd** _(*L'héritière_), dit alors Eonne, je me surpris à la comprendre avant de me rendre compte bien assez vite qu'elle s'adressait à moi en gallois

-**Y etholwyd beth **_(*L'héritière de qui), _demandais-je en retour

-**Bod Sierra***, répondit cette dernière en posant sa main sur ma joue et la caressant délicatement, **dewisodd Sierra chi **_(*Sierra t'as choisie)_, poursuivit-elle

-**Pam **_(*Pourquoi),_ l'interrogeais-je, mais elle secoua la tête en s'éloignant, **Eonne pam **_(*Eonne__ pourquoi),_ appelais-je désespérément

Eonne alla rejoindre les deux autres femmes me laissant de nouveau seule et en proie à de nouvelles questions, je fermais alors les yeux espérant me réveiller rapidement et rejoindre le monde réel.

-**Hermione**, entendis-je alors, je rouvris délicatement les yeux et me retrouvais face à la plus belle créature qu'il m'était été donné de rencontré

La silhouette bleue releva alors son voile me laissant voir pour la première fois son visage, elle avait des yeux bleus aussi foncé que le ciel nocturne, et des cheveux blond à la limite du blanc, sa peau n'était ni trop pale ni trop foncé et je compris alors que je n'avais pas à faire à un être humain normale, pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais en présence d'une vélane au sang pur.

-**Qui êtes-vous**, soufflais-je tout en faisant un pas en arrière**, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous êtes**, balbutiais-je, derrière elle je pouvais voir Sorcha rire à mes questions plus stupides les unes que les autres

-**Je m'appelle Elizabeth**, fit-elle doucement, **et comme tu as pu le constater je suis une vélane**, elle s'approcha lentement de moi, **et je suis une des dernières maîtresse du temps**, continua-t-elle

-**Maîtresse du temps**, répétais-je perturbée

-**Oui**, répondit-elle, **nous veillons à ce que l'espace-temps ne soit pas perturber par des changements majeurs,** expliqua-t-elle, **nous faisons en sorte de limiter les sauts dans le temps permis par les retourneurs,** poursuivit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, je sentis alors le rouge me monter au joue**, Albus m'avait prévenu c'est un ami**, reprit-elle devant mon embarras.

\- **Elizabeth**, appela Eonne en lui désignant une des lanternes, **nid oes gennym wrhyw amser **(_*nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps)_, signala-t-elle

-**Cachu **_(*Merde),_ jura cette dernière, **ce ne sera pas pour ce soir malheureusement**, soupira-t-elle dépiter, **Sorcha**, signala-t-elle

Sorcha s'approcha de moi et sortit Gold and Silver de sous mon T-shirt, elle fit alors tourner trois fois la queue du dragon, soudainement tout se mit à trembler autour de moi, le sol disparut petit à petit, puis ce fut autour du cercle et bientôt il m'était impossible de distinguer la lumière des petites lanternes.

* * *

Je fermais les yeux paniquer par ce soudain changement de paysage, en les rouvrant je m'aperçus que j'étais de retour dans ma chambre, Ginny était penchée au-dessus de moi sa main posé sur mon front prenant ma température tandis qu'Harry était assis près d'elle et que Ronald faisait les cents pas devant mon lit.

Je me levais non sans grande difficultés, Ginny fut la première à venir me soutenir, je lui souris tendrement en secouant ma tête lui faisant comprendre à elle et aux autres que malgré les vertiges j'étais capable de me déplacer seule, Ronald avait cessé sa marche lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je m'étais levée, à mon tour je remarquais que sa main avait été soigneusement bandé et qu'elle avait légèrement enflée, je pris sur moi pour ne pas m'en préoccuper mais au bout de cinq minutes je craquais et fit apparaitre une poche de glace que je lui tendis sans croiser son regard, il grommela un petit merci et la posa sur sa main.

-**Hermione**, demanda Harry en se frottant la nuque gêné, j'arquais un sourcil en guise de réponse, qui, il se racla la gorge**, qui est le père**, je levais les yeux au ciel et remarquait que Ronald était tout aussi intéressé par la réponse même si il tentait de le cacher, je poussais un profond soupire et lui lançais un regard noir plein de sens

-**Cela ne vous regarde pas,** articulais-je sèchement exaspérer par leurs questions, **je vous ai dit que j'étais enceinte parce que c'est le genre de chose qu'on préfère entendre de la bouche de la principale intéressée surtout quand elle s'avère être votre amie,** je croisais alors les bras sur ma poitrine et leur lançais un regard sévère, **le fait de vouloir garder son identité secrète est mon choix aussi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir le respecter sinon je n'hésiterais pas à faire une croix sur notre amitié même si cette idée me fend le cœur**, annonçais-je doucement, **vous devez apprendre à respecter ma vie privé comme je m'efforce à respecter la vôtre,** soupirais-je las

* * *

Je ne m'attendis à aucunes venant d'eux et un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre mais tous deux s'efforçaient d'éviter le mien, je traversais alors la pièce et me rendis dans la salle de bain rattacher au dortoir et passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage, je poussais aussi un profond soupir et passant tendrement la main sur mon ventre et humant doucement, je repensais aussi soudainement au parole de Sorcha et me demandais en quoi devait consister ce fameux apprentissage.

Je descendis ensuite dans la salle commune espérant me distraire en discutant avec d'autre élève, je passais un peu de temps avec Angelina et Parvati, je remarquais qu'Harry et Ron tentaient de m'éviter je soufflais tristement à cela ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres filles, je secouais la tête et leur offrit un mince sourire en guise d'assurance. Ils s'étaient alors tous les deux isolés dans un coin de la salle et me lançais des regards furtifs de temps en temps ce qui me fit alors pensé qu'il fallait que je discute avec Malfoy pour trouver un moyen de se rencontrer qui n'élèverais pas les soupçons du duo.

* * *

Je savais qu'il n'était plus possible de cacher mon état au reste du château quand en me réveillant ce matin-là je me rendis compte que ce qui n'avait été qu'une petite bosse hier avait à présent doublé de volume et était visible même à travers mes sweat les plus larges, je tentais alors un sort d'élargissement sur mon uniforme en vain, je savais dès à présent qu'il ne faudrait pas plus d'une heure pour que la nouvelle fasse le tour du château et que chacun l'édulcorerait à sa façon. Chacun chercherais à savoir qui est le père ce qui donnerais surement des réponses à Harry et Ron sans qu'ils n'aient vraiment à chercher, bien sûr je savais qu'aucune personnes ne se rapprocheraient de près ou de loin de la vérité.

* * *

Comme chaque matin depuis maintenant cinq mois, j'étais la première levée dans la tour Gryffondor et dans le château en général, aussi une fois prête je décidais d'aller m'aérer un peu histoire de changer d'air et de me vider l'esprit, j'étais encore perturbée par les évènements de la veille, je décidais alors de monter à la tour d'astronomie de là on pouvait avoir une vue complète sur le château et le paysage qui l'entourait, j'appréciais la tour également car de tous les endroit du château c'était un des plus paisibles.

-**Oh je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier la paisibilité offerte par la vue,** entendis-je sur ma gauche, je me retournais surprise et me retrouvais face au professeur Dumbledore, il me sourit fatigué, sa robe était brulé à quelques endroit, et sa main gauche semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, **avec le temps certaine maladresse ne s'efface pas**, sourit-t-il en contemplant sa main noircit

**-Que s'est-il passé**, osais-je mon regard toujours fixé sur celle-ci, il secoua la tête amusé avant de placé sa main dans la poche de sa robe et je compris alors que je n'aurais pas de réponse à cette question

-**Une petite mésaventure idiote**, fit-il pour briser le silence qui venait de s'installer, **j'ai cru comprendre que Sorcha avait repris contact avec vous**, annonça-t-il soudainement, je le regardais stupéfaite, il releva alors sa manche et je pu apercevoir le blason dont l'armoirie était similaire au pendentif de Gold and Silver, **c'est une chose bien étrange le destin vous ne trouvez pas Miss Granger, **dit-il

\- **Que voulez-vous dire**, fis-je étonnement en prenant appuie sur l'une des sphères, **êtes-vous l'un des leurs**, demandais-je en signalant son avant-bras d'un petit mouvement de tête

-**Non**, rit-il, **ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais quand on ne l'a pas dans le sang**, commença-t-il, je suis simplement leur gardien de secret, j'arquais alors un sourcil**, vous êtes l'une des leurs je ne risque rien en vous révélant ce genre d'information**, affirma-t-il, je me mordis alors la lèvre tentais de lui demander de me révéler, **si vous avez une question Miss autant me la poser pendant que les murs sont encore endormis,** signala-t-il

**-Je voudrais simplement savoir ce que l'on attend de moi**, soupirais-je las

-**Comme je l'ai dit à Monsieur Potter nous arrivons à une période où il nous faudra choisir entre le bien et la facilité,** énonça-t-il, **mais ce que j'ignorais jusqu'alors était le fait qu'entre ces deux entités une troisième agissait dans l'ombre une plus pur, plus stable une entité cherchant à maintenir l'équilibre du monde**, il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, **tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc il y a une fine ligne grise entre les deux, et si l'un des deux tentent de franchir la ligne**, souleva-t-il

**-Je vois**, répondis-je, **vous voulez dire que la réapparition soudaine de Vous-savez-qui à provoquer leur retour**, avançais-je

**-C'est un fait,** affirma-t-il satisfait de mes réponses je fronçais alors les sourcils, **c'est un cycle**, dit-il soudainement, **un élu pour le bien, un pour la facilité et un élu intermédiaire servant de balance entre les deux quoique je suis surpris, **dit-il en passant la main dans sa barbe

-**Surpris**, m'étonnais-je

**-Oh ne faites pas attention à ce que je dis Miss Granger**, sourit-il, **ce sont là les réflexions d'un vieil homme inquiet, **il tourna ensuite son attention sur le paysage, **et bien je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner travailler et pour vous d'aller déjeuner,** fit-il après quelques minutes, **on n'apprécie jamais assez la beauté et la neutralité de l'environnement qui nous entoure**, huma-t-il

-**Je suppose que oui**, répondis-je

**-Miss Granger**, fit-il plus sérieusement, je le regardais attentivement, **il y a une part d'ombre en chacun de nous même les âmes les plus purs sont en proies aux doutes**, j'hochais la tête attentivement**, la différence entre vous et Monsieur Potter est simple, Harry tend à laisser le doute s'emparer de lui une fois seul mais vous**, expliqua-t-il, **vous l'affrontez et c'est une qualité importante pour Elles,** fit-il**, bien il est maintenant réellement temps pour moi de partir**, annonça-t-il

J'hochais alors la tête et le regardais disparaitre dans le long escalier en colimaçon qui menaient au château, je profitais des quelques minutes qu'il me restait pour réunir toutes les informations que j'avais pu amasser sur Elles, le nœud dans mon estomac ne fit que s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que je me rendais compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

* * *

Je soupirais profondément après cela décidant qu'il était à présent temps pour moi de rejoindre le restes des élèves dans la grande salle et affronter leurs regards, et leurs messes-basses, je frissonnais rien qu'en y pensant mais me forcer à descendre malgré cela, je rejoins rapidement la grande salle et pris place à côté de Ginny en pleine lecture de la Gazette.

Je commençais à me servir de quoi déjeuner quand j'entendis un bruissement d'ailes au-dessus de ma tête, je levais les yeux au ciel et me rendis compte qu'Astoria la petite chouette que j'avais recueilli deux mois plus tôt s'apprêtait à me remettre un paquet, je tendis les mains pour qu'elle le libère et le rattraper à la voler.

C'était un paquet noir entouré d'un ruban argenté, je passais mes doigts dessus et sentit un frisson parcourir mon échine, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais et de douteux dans ce paquet, je regardais autour de moi cherchant à savoir qui pouvait en être l'expéditeur quand je croisais le regard sombre de Drago, de loin je pouvais voir qu'il faisait de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid et je pus aussi admirer la lettre froissé qu'il tenait en main, son regard en revanche n'était pas dirigé sur moi mais sur le paquet, je baissais alors les yeux dessus et décider de ne pas l'ouvrir avant d'avoir la chance d'en parler d'abord avec lui.

**-Tu n'ouvres pas ton paquet**, s'étonna Ron

-**Non inutile,** mentis-je, **c'est surement les affaires que mon père avait promis de me faire envoyer**, cette réponse sembla le satisfaire et je bénis Merlin de m'avoir donné cette idée, **en y pensant je ferais mieux d'aller le monter il risque de me déranger pour le reste de la journée, **m'excusais-je, Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête et Ginny me répondit d'un simple grognement.

* * *

Je quittais la salle en lançant un regard furtif à Drago lui intimant de me rejoindre dès que possible avant le début de notre premier cours de la journée, je décidais alors de me rendre dans l'ancienne salle de musique servant essentiellement de débarra à présent, je posais le paquet et mon sac sur une des tables puis m'assis dessus à mon tour attendant qu'il arrive. Il ne fut pas long à peine dix minutes suffirent pour qu'il réussisse à se libérer, la porte de la salle finit par s'ouvrir à la voler, et il finit par entrer, il avait la mâchoire crispé et le regard froid, il se dirigea alors en deux grandes enjambé vers moi, ses mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses et sa tête reposant sur mon épaule droite, en relevant la tête je pu voir la lettre froissé et ranger dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

-**Lis-là,** grogna-t-il sans redresser la tête, j'attrapais la missive et la lut attentivement, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à cette lettre enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant que mes yeux se pose sur les quatre derniers mots, leurs écriture était différentes des mots du début et je sus rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas été écrit par Narcissa Malfoy

''_**Bienvenue dans la famille''**_ était écrit en rouge au bas de la lettre, et signé par personne d'autre que Bellatrix Lestranges, le sang ne fit qu'un seul tour dans mes veines, je laissais la lettres tomber au sol et me tourner vers lui, il venait de redresser la tête son regard plongé dans le miens, il passa ses bras derrière mon cou et posa son front contre le miens.

-**Dieu merci tu ne l'as pas ouvert**, soupira-t-il de soulagement

-**Comment**, demandais-je calmement tout en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, il grogna en guise de réponse, **Drago**, insistais-je

-**L'arbre généalogique**, marmonna-t-il, en enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, **il y en a un dans une des pièces du manoir et visiblement tu es apparu dessus hier soir**, expliqua-t-il, en attrapant la main qui me servait à lui caresser les cheveux, il releva la tête et posa ma main sur ma joue en la serrant**, ma tante l'a vu en premier**, soupira-t-il

-**Je pensais qu'il fallait être marié pour ça**, demandais-je, **il y a tout un protocole normalement**, énonçais-je, il prit alors mon visage dans ses mains me forçant à me calmer et à le regarder

-**Cette arbre il a été fait par mes ancêtres**, expliqua-t-il, **c'est de la vielle magie, il suffit que les deux personnes soit émotionnellement lié pour qu'il les déclare comme partenaire**, je fis oui de la tête, **il semblerait que le lien que l'on partage soit plus fort que ce que nous pensions**, souffla-t-il, **ma tante n'approuve pas cette union**

**-Parce que je suis une sang de bourbe,** son regard s'assombrit à ces mots

-**Ne dit pas ça,** cracha-t-il, **tu es une sorcière comme moi, comme n'importe qui ici ton sang n'a aucune importance à mes yeux**, fit-il**, je t'apprécie pour ta personne pas pour ton héritage**, je lui fis un petit sourire et il embrassa mon front

**-Elle ne sait pas ce que je suis vraiment,** paniquais-je, il secoua la tête et je relâchais mon souffle

**-Je voulais éviter ce genre de situation**, soupira-t-il, j'hochais de nouveau la tête, **on devrait peut-être y aller les gens vont se demander où nous sommes, **il reprit son sac et la lettre et se dirigea vers la porte, je lui fis un petit signe de main auquel il répondit puis il s'en alla.

Je quittais la salle quelques minutes après lui, je décidais de faire un petit détour vers le dortoir afin d'y déposer le paquet sous mon lit prêt du grimoire, je rejoignis aussitôt après le reste des sixièmes années devant la salle de sortilège du professeur Flitwick.

* * *

Lorsque nous furent enfin autoriser à entrer dans la salle on s'aperçut que toutes les tables avait été poussés au fond de la salle, on vit également que les professeurs Rogue et Macgonagall étaient présent pour ce cours, au centre de la pièce Flitwick se tenait debout devant un coffre blanc, faisant deux fois son poids et sa taille, le coffre en question était entouré par un halo de lumière bleu.

Une fois que tous les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard confondent prirent place autour de lui, il se racla la gorge et les deux autres professeurs le rejoignirent.

**-Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui vous ne vous contenterez pas d'avoir un cours de sortilège**, expliqua-t-il en passant son regard d'un professeur à l'autre, **le cours d'aujourd'hui va servir à déterminer si vous êtes capable de combiner les trois disciplines que nous autres vous enseignants, la métamorphose, les défenses contre les forces du mal et les sortilèges sont liés aujourd'hui nous vous demanderont d'essayer de penser à un sort combinant ces trois disciplines et d'attaquer l'épouvantard, à cet occasion le professeurs Rogue est parvenue à faire en sorte que cet épouvantard prenne l'apparence d'un ennemi souhaitant vous attaquer vous pouvez de ce fait oublier la formule ''ridiculus''.**

Il se plaça ensuite derrière le coffre et s'apprêta à en ouvrir le cadenas, les autres professeurs nous intimèrent de former une ligne, j'étais la sixième dans l'ordre de passage et j'observais attentivement chacun des élèves me précédent redoubler d'ingéniosité pour créer un sort combinant les trois disciplines et étant assez puissant pour chasser l'ennemi tout était une question d'imagination et de calcul pour ce cours.

Ce fut alors à mon tour de passer et j'avalais difficilement ma salive, je passais en revue chacun des cours et essayais de trouver les trois sorts les plus puissants que j'avais pu apprendre durant ceux-ci, c'est alors que je le remarquais… L'épouvantard tournais sur lui-même prenant la forme d'une sphère puis d'une créature hybride, je voyais le professeur Rogue sortir sa baguette pour le maîtrisé mais soudain il se figea sur place, je regardais autour de moi pour finalement me rendre compte que tout le monde était immobile, tout sauf moi et la créature qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

-**Bienvenue dans la famille**, gronda la chose en s'approchant de plus en plus et dévoilant une double rangée de canines, sa bave visqueuse égouttant sur le sol je reculais la peur envahissant mes membres, puis sortit ma baguette, **oh ce ne sera pas nécessaire Banphrionsa **_(*Princesse), _fit-il de sa voix sombre, **je ne te veux aucun mal j'attends ton arrivé depuis si longtemps douce et belle banphrionsa**, il changea de nouveau de forme mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir celle qu'il avait choisi

-**Evanesco**, entendis-je derrière moi, je fermais les yeux aveuglé par le rayon de lumière verte qui s'en suivit, **tu peux les ouvrir,** fit une petite voix derrière moi

J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvait nez à nez avec une fille qui m'étais totalement inconnue portant l'uniforme des Serpentard, je la dévisageais un instant je connaissais tous les sixièmes années de cette maison pour autant c'était la première fois qu'il m'était donnée de croiser cette fille.

**-Je m'appelle Kim,** fit-elle en tendant sa main, j'hésitais un instant puis la lui serrer, elle regarda autour d'elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, **ça t'arrive souvent d'attirer les ennuies**, se moqua-t-elle tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille

-**Crois moi je commence à me poser les mêmes questions**, répondis-je en la détaillant du regard, **qui es-tu, exactement,** demandais-je suspicieusement

**-Je ne te veux aucun mal**, je frissonnais à ces mots et elle me fit un petit sourire désolé, **c'est Madame Elizabeth qui m'a envoyé ici,** expliqua-t-elle

J'hochais simplement la tête toujours sur mes gardes, Kim s'assura ensuite que tout soit bien à sa place, elle alla ensuite se replacer derrière moi, je comptais alors silencieusement jusqu'à dix espérant que lorsque j'aurais rouvert les yeux tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Arrivé à dix j'entendis enfin le brouhaha habituelle et rouvris les yeux pour voir que le cours avait repris et qu'un nouvel épouvantard se tenait devant moi, j'utilisais alors une combinaison de sort explosif et me débarrassais de lui, au bout d'une heure nous étions tous passé et seuls douze d'entre nous reçurent des compliments de la part de Flitwick et Macgonagall, Rogue n'étant pas familier de cette pratique.

* * *

A la fin du cours tout le monde se précipita vers la sortit presser de rejoindre leurs cours suivant, je m'empressais de sortir à mon tour espérant rattraper Kim pour avoir des renseignements sur Elizabeth et ce qu'elle attendait de moi, je ne fus pas assez rapide car lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur je me rendis compte qu'elle était entourée par d'autre Serpentard.

J'attrapais son avant-bras, priant pour que les autres ne remarquent pas que je tirais une des leurs en arrière mais c'était sans compté sur ma chance et Pansy Parkinson.

-**Oh mais qui voilà**, s'exclama-t-elle attirant ainsi l'attention des autres Serpentard, derrière elle je vis Drago se tendre et Blaise m'observer attentivement en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de celui-ci, **Kim n'a rien à te dire**, me dit-elle froidement en la saisissant par le poignet, je le regardais faire sans un mot mais Kim se détacha de son emprise et lui lança un regard noir, **ne me dis pas que tu veux parler avec cette…ce**, fit-elle en me pointant du doigt avec dégout

**-Cette quoi**, la défia Kim

**\- Cette sang de bourbe**, cracha-t-elle amèrement.

Je sentis les nerfs monter à cette remarque et la petite chose me fit comprendre qu'elle était également en colère en me donnant un violent coup de pied je me mordis les lèvres pour me retenir de crier, derrière Drago s'apprêtait à aller voir Pansy je lançais un petit coup d'œil à Blaise qui hocha la tête en retour et l'entraina loin de cette scène.

**-Si je me souviens bien pas plus tard que ce matin tu te plaignais que cette ''sang de bourbe''**, fit Kim je grimaçais une nouvelle fois et elle me lança un regard désolé avant de reprendre, **tu te plaignais qu'elle soit allée plus loin que toi qui n'a pas encore embrassé un garçon à l'exception de ton cousin Gregor**, Pansy la regarda furieusement mais Kim ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et retourna son attention sur moi tout en se tournant elle fit virevoltait ses boucles brunes, elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena loin de Pansy et sa clique.

* * *

Elle nous entraina au sous-sol puis poussa deux ou trois portes au hasard avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des préfets, là elle s'assura que les deux cabines de toilettes et les douches soient réellement vides puis elle alla fermer la porte à clefs.

**-Bien on sera plus en paix ici et je sais de source sure qu'aucun fantôme ne s'aventure là,** me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, **maintenant dit moi ce que tu veux savoir,** sourit-elle en s'installant à côté de moi près d'un lavabo

**-Pourquoi le temps s'est arrêter,** commençais-je, **et qu'est-ce qu'attend Elizabeth**

**-Pour le temps je ne sais pas**, répondit-elle, **quelqu'un à interférer avec la boucle du temps et normalement seul certain privilégié en sont capable**, songea-t-elle,** je suis sûre que Madame Elizabeth sait ce qui se trame,** elle se mit alors face à moi**, sors le,** m'intima-t-elle j'hochais la tête et sortit délicatement Gold and Silver de sous ma chemise, Kim se saisit alors du pendentif et commença à faire tourner la queue, **Madame Elizabeth est surement au courant de l'affaire,** fit-elle en tournant une deuxième fois,** elle aura les réponses**, me rassura-t-elle en tournant une troisième fois.

* * *

Le sol se déroba une nouvelle fois sous mes pieds tout se mit à trembler, les murs s'éloignèrent pour disparaitre, j'avançais alors dans le noir le plus complet jusqu'à ce que je sente un courant d'air frais me caresser les cheveux, je regardais autour de moi et constater que j'étais bel et bien de retour dans la forêt, je suivie alors le chemin tracé par les lanternes et me retrouvais cette fois-ci en face du lac.

Des lanternes flottaient au-dessus de celui-ci, leurs reflets orangé lui donné vit et le rendait envoutant, je m'approchais lentement curieuse de voir ce qu'il y avait au fond, quand une main me rattrapa, je tournais la tête pour me retrouver face à Eonne l'air visiblement inquiet.

**-peidiwch â mynd yn agos y lle hwn yn cael ei felltithio** (*_il ne faut pas s'approcher, cet endroit est maudit_), me dit-elle

\- **maddau i mi Eonne** _(*excuse-moi Eonne_), répondis-je honteuse, elle se contenta de me sourire et de m'amener auprès des Autres

Nous nous dirigions alors vers le côté de la forêt opposé au lac, plus d'une fois je surpris Eonne le maudire et je dus à plusieurs reprise me retenir de rire, finalement après une petite dizaine de minute de marche on réussit à rejoindre les Autres, les lanternes flottaient encore au-dessus du cercle, elles s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer et je rejoins le centre ou Sorcha et Elizabeth étaient en pleine conversation leurs visages étaient fermé et ce fut bien la première fois depuis que j'avais fait sa rencontre que Sorcha me semblait inquiète. En nous voyant arriver elles cessèrent immédiatement leurs conversation et replacèrent leurs airs inquiets par d'immense sourire, Elizabeth m'accueillit à bras ouvert et j'hésitais à lui rendre son étreinte.

-**Ils ont eu l'audace de prendre contact avec toi**, affirma froidement Sorcha, je me détachais d'Elizabeth et posé mon regard sur la fillette

-**Tu sais qui ils sont**, demandais-je silencieusement, elle eut un petit rire sec

-**Bien sûre que je sais qui ils sont**, s'exclama-t-elle**, tu le sais aussi**, reprit-elle, **Tom et ses partisans ne reculeront devant rien pour mettre la main sur nous, sur toi et sur l'élu**, expliqua-t-elle

-**Je pense que le moment est venue elle doit passer le test**, tonna Elizabeth, mon regard passa de l'une à l'autre confus et effrayé

-**Je pensais avoir déjà passé le test,** rétorquais-je sévèrement en plaçant protectivement mes bras autour de mon ventre, **j'ai assez prouvé ma loyauté vous ne pensez pas**, rageais-je,

\- **Ymdawelu fy mhlentyn nad oes neb yn brifo wyrth fach hon** _(*Calme toi mon enfant personne ne fera de mal à ce petit miracle)_, me rassura Eonne je secouais la tête toujours douteuse, elle prit alors ma main dans la sienne pour m'encourager à écouter ce qu'elles avaient à dire

-**Il est vrai que l'on t'a fait passer beaucoup de test**, commença doucement Elizabeth, **mais celui-ci est différent et sans danger fais-moi confiance**, je la regardais puis regardais Sorcha qui acquiesça en guise d'encouragement

Je soupirais de dépit en hochant la tête, satisfaite par cette réponse Elizabeth m'entraina alors hors du cercle vers une sorte de vasque ou se trouver un liquide rosâtre, elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et la ressortit, elle la secoua ensuite à deux reprises, une fois à gauche, une fois à droite.

Après avoir fait cela une lueur blanche surgit du sol qui se mit à trembler et soudain une sorte de miroir en pierre en sortit, des fleurs et des feuilles était taillé dessus et gravé en lettre d'or on pouvait retrouver la devise des Passeurs ''in omni loco, omni tempore'', Elizabeth fit le tour de la vasque et se planta devant l'immense miroir, tandis que je restais figer sur place choquer par son immensité.

-**C'est un portail**, fit-elle pour me sortir de ma transe

**-Un portail**, répétais-je mécaniquement en la rejoignant

**\- Le genre de portail dont une personne normal ne peut sortir**, révéla-t-elle je lui lançais alors un regard surpris**, les personnes qui passent derrière le voile**, annonça-t-elle, **sont celles qui nous quittent pour toujours comme ton ami Sirius, **dit-elle amèrement

**-Vous connaissiez Sirius**, m'étonnais-je

-**C'était un ami**, répondit-elle tristement en reportant son attention sur la glace, **il y a des personnes derrière ce voile qui peuvent te donner toutes les réponses que tu désirs voir plus**, m'expliqua-t-elle, **seule les nôtres peuvent aller et venir sans risquer d'y rester définitivement.**

Le ton qu'elle utilisait pour m'expliquer l'utilité du portail, ses mimiques et sa gestuelle ne me présageais rien de bon sur l'origine de cette épreuve, je l'observais en restant sur mes gardes, j'étais persuadée qu'accepter de passer de l'autre côté reviendrait à signer un pacte avec le Diable en personne.

-**Mais**, l'interrompis-je n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation

**-Il y a certaine réponses que tu ne cherches pas forcement**, fit-elle pleine de malice, **certaines vérités doivent rester cacher,** poursuivit-elle, est-tu prête à prendre le risque de les découvrir

**-Quel genre de vérités**, insistais-je

**\- Sur le jeune Malfoy**, ricana-t-elle, **nous savons que l'Élu se pose de nombreuse questions sur lui, que toi-même tu as tes propres doutes**, je l'interrompis

**-J'ai des doutes certes**, commençais-je froidement, **et je sais qu'Harry se pose trop de question mais je l'ai choisi et je lui fais confiance**, avançais-je, **peu importe ce qu'il cache**

Elizabeth me fixa longuement, son regard était indéchiffrable et me glaça le sang, je craignais avoir raté l'épreuve et je craignais d'autant plus les conséquences de cet échec, son regard changea soudainement se faisant beaucoup plus chaleureux. Elle lança alors un regard complice à Sorcha puis d'un geste de la main fit disparaitre miroir et vasque.

-**Tu as compris,** articula Eonne dans un anglais approximatif avant de reprendre en gallois, **rhaid i ni beidio dewis gwersyll, rydym yn unig yn sicrhau bod cydbwysedd y byd yw parch**_ (*nous ne devons pas choisir de camp, juste nous assuré que l'équilibre du monde soit respecter)_, expliqua-t-elle

-**Je sais que toutes ces épreuves t'ont fatiguée mais nous devions nous assuré que l'héritière de Sierra soit bel et bien digne d'entrer dans nos rang**, s'expliqua Sorcha, **Elizabeth**, appela cette dernière

-**Le temps ne peut pas s'arrêter sans l'intervention d'un voyageur**, énonça celle-ci**, ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure n'est pas explicable autrement, il se pourrait bien que Tom est réussi à en rallier certain à sa cause**, annonça-t-elle sombrement, **il va falloir te montrer très prudente**, m'intima-t-elle**, et protéger plus que tout la clef de notre sanctuaire**, poursuivit-elle en pointant le médaillon, **tu as eu de la chance qu'elle t'ai protégé**, fit-elle tendrement

**-Oui Kim est tombée à pic**, soufflais-je soulagée

-**Je ne parlais pas de Kim**, ria Elizabeth, je lui lançais un regard perplexe, elle pointa alors mon ventre, **la petite voyageuse ici**, répondit-elle, **c'est elle qui a fait en sorte que Kim puisse te sauver**, j'écarquillais les yeux sous le choc puis sourit en caressant tendrement mon ventre

-**Elizabeth,** appela Sorcha les yeux rivaient sur les lanternes, celle-ci hocha la tête tristement

**-Je sais,** répondit-elle en prenant Gold and Silver entre ses doigts, **n'oublie pas In omni loco, omni tempore**, murmura-t-elle en tournant rapidement à trois reprises la queue du dragon.

* * *

Le sol se déroba de nouveau sous mes pieds mais je n'étais plus aussi perturbée que je l'avais été quelques temps plus tôt, je fermais quand même les yeux pour éviter les vertiges et attendis patiemment le retour sur la terre ferme. Quand la sensation de tremblement cessa j'ouvris les yeux et constater que j'étais bels et bien de retour dans les toilettes des préfets, j'aperçus Kim assise au sol en pleine lecture de son livre de potion, je m'approchais alors d'elle et à l'entente de mes pas celle-ci redressa la tête un large sourire aux lèvres.

-**Alors**, murmura-t-elle en rangeant son manuelle dans son sac

**-In omni loco, omni tempore**, répondis-je ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire, elle se releva et passa son bras sur mes épaules

-**Allons-nous en d'ici la cloche** vient tout juste de sonner, répondit-elle**, et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à arriver en retard en potion qui sait ce qu'irais inventer Pansy cette fois**, grimaça-t-elle, j'hochais la tête complètement d'accord avec elle et me laissais entrainer hors des toilettes jusqu'au cachot ou aurait lieu le cours de potion.

* * *

La salle de potion était pour une fois éclairée grâce à la lumière du jour, tous les volets étaient grand ouverts et le professeur Slughorn se tenait fièrement debout près de son immense chaudron, une fois que tout le monde fut entré et que l'on prit tous place à côté de nos partenaires, on put remarquer le reste des changements nos propre chaudron avait été remplacé par des marmites similaires à celle du professeur ce qui ne présageais rien de bon.

Mon pressentiment s'avéra être exact quand celui-ci nous intima de nous lever pour observer de plus près la concoction qu'il venait de terminer.

**-Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit,** demanda-t-il fièrement, nous nous lancèrent tous des regards confus puis je levais la main hésitante, **oui Miss Granger**, s'exclama-t-il, je m'apprêtais à prendre la parole quand j'entendis Pansy ricanais à l'arrière, **cinq point en moins pour Serpentard**, fit alors Slughorn en repérant la source du bruit**, je vous en prie**, me dit-il ensuite

-**C'est une potion d'asservissement**, récitais-je, **elle était beaucoup utilisé au Moyen Age on peut dire qu'elle précède le sortilège de l'Impero la légende dit que durant les croisades certains rois moldus auraient fait appel à des sorciers pour mettre en place une potion leur permettant de dominer leurs ennemis sans avoir à faire couler le sang,** j'avalais difficilement ma salive, **mais, **poursuivi-je, **c'est une potion dont la préparation nécessite une grande assiduité et un respect total de toutes les étapes de fabrication auquel cas la personne à laquelle on choisirait de faire boire ce mélange serait amener à mourir dès la première gorgé**, terminais-je

-**Excellent comme à votre habitude Miss Granger**, s'exclama celui-ci, **quinze point en plus pour Gryffondor**, annonça-t-il, **comme vous l'aurez compris cette potion nécessite plusieurs étapes aussi j'en ai préparé une moi-même avant votre arrivée chacun à votre tour vous viendrez observer le mélange qui se trouve dans ce chaudron ensuite vous ouvrirez vos livre page 786 afin de trouver la liste des ingrédients nécessaires et les différentes étapes à suivre, mes amis à vos chaudron**, plaisanta-t-il.

Tous hochèrent la tête et l'un après l'autre nous observions le mélange verdâtre qui bouillait tranquillement au fond du chaudron de Slughorn, ensuite on se dirigea chacun vers l'inventaire pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation.

La salle était soudainement devenu silencieuse, sauf pour les différents mouvements que nous faisions lors de la préparation ou alors les murmures échangés occasionnellement entre les différents partenaires, de temps à autres Slughorn passait dans les rangs pour vérifier l'avancé de notre travaille et plus d'une fois je dut me mordre les lèvres en l'entendant s'extasier sur les talents innés d'Harry en potion et à quel point il ressemblait à sa mère sur ce point-là, j'étais tellement tenté de mettre fin à cette mascarade mais le fantôme de Lily Evans m'empêchais de le faire si le fait d'être bon à ce cours pouvait aider Harry à connaitre sa mère d'avantage j'acceptais de prendre sur moi, ce qui était un peu plus compliqué pour mon partenaire…

**-Si je l'entends encore une fois pousser un soupir d'extase devant Potter je jure que je ne serais pas responsable de mes actes**, grinça-t-il silencieusement, je dû retenir un petit à rire à cette remarque et poser discrètement ma main sur la sienne en signe de soutien

**-Calme toi,** soufflais-je en jetant un œil sur l'horloge, **il reste encore une demi-heure avant la fin**

-**Une demi-heure de trop**, ronchonna-t-il tout en ajoutant des poils de gobelins au mélange

**-J'ai appris des choses**, lui révélais-je

-**Quel genre de choses,** demanda-t-il soudainement intéressé

**-Le genre de chose qui ne se disent pas au beau milieu d'un cours de potion,** répondis-je en regardant par-dessus mon épaule, e**t surtout pas en présence de deux de mes amis qui jurent avoir ta peau avant la fin de l'année,** me moquais-je

**-Très beau mélange**, fit-soudainement Slughorn en apparaissant de nulle part

Drago me lança alors un regard dépité et leva les yeux au ciel attendant impatiemment la critique qui ferait de notre potion un simple verre d'eau à côté de la merveille qu'aurait réussi à créer encore une fois Harry, Slughorn utilisa alors le remueur pour touiller notre mélange puis nous lança un regard satisfait.

**-Par la barbe de Merlin,** s'écria-t-il, **votre potion est aussi parfaite que celle de Messieurs Potter et Webzine, **je me retins de rire devant la déformation du nom de Ronald, **vous avez de la concurrence Messieurs,** les taquina-t-il

Drago et moi n'eurent pas le temps de nous remettre de nos surprise que Slughorn avait déjà disparu vers une autre table, j'entrepris alors de verser la potion dans une fiole et d'y mettre une étiquette à nos nom afin de pouvoir la rendre en fin de cours. Quand la fin de l'heure arriva enfin je me mis à ranger mes affaires le plus lentement possible afin d'avoir le temps de discuter avec Drago de l'heure de notre prochain rendez-vous, ce dernier semblait avoir compris mon manège car il ralentit également son rythme et se pencha vers moi après s'être assuré que nous n'étions pas observer.

**-Ce soir six heures**, murmura-t-il, **ne t'inquiète pas si je suis en retard j'ai entrainement mais je t'assure que je serais là**, il me sourit puis quitta la salle en compagnie de Blaise.

En sortant de la salle je fus surprise de constater qu'Harry et Ron avait pris le temps de m'attendre et ce fut sans échanger une parole que nous nous rendions à la tour Gryffondor.

* * *

-**Qu'est-ce que te voulais Malfoy**, demanda sèchement Ron

-**Rien qui ne te concerne**, rétorquais-je sur le même ton

-**Hermione,** soupira Harry, je lui lançais alors un regard noir lui signifiant que le débat était clos et que je n'accepterais pas d'autres questions de ce genre, **j'ai compris**, fit celui-ci en intimant discrètement à Ron de se taire, **alors tu peux au moins me dire comment vous avez réussi à faire la potion**, me taquina-t-il**, étant donné que les instructions donné par le livre ne sont pas les bonnes**, pouffa-t-il fièrement

-**Ton livre est dangereux**, répondis-je plus sérieusement, **et pour ta gouverne tu n'es pas le seul à avoir quelques tours dans ta manche**, répondis-je en gardant le mystère.

Je regrettais soudainement mes dernières paroles quand durant les cinq minutes de marches qu'ils nous restaient pour atteindre la tour, Harry et Ron me harcelèrent pour avoir des réponses et connaitre ces fameux ''tours''. Et je dû plus d'une fois leur rappeler que je n'étais pas forcer de leur apprendre étant donné que jusqu'alors Harry avait préférer usé de triche et faire confiance à un livre dont les annotations étaient plus que douteuse et qui reflétaient à quel point l'ancien propriétaire avait un esprit torturé, c'est en leur faisant cette réflexion que je compris pourquoi Ginny était aussi secoué en ayant appris l'existence du Prince, il avait une influence néfaste sur Harry, une influence dont il ne se rendait pas compte, tout comme le journal de Jedusor en avait eu une sur elle.

* * *

Après être montés récupérer les affaires dont nous aurions besoin pour l'heure d'étude qui s'annonçait et ôter nos capes pour ne rester qu'en uniforme nous redescendions dans la grande salle nous installer avec les autres Gryffondor.

Les tables de Gryffondor étaient exceptionnellement agitées, à notre arrivée ont pu constater que de nombreux élèves de toutes maison confondus ce trouvé à celles-ci, je décidais d'ignorer la cohue et de m'installer au bout de la deuxième table, très rapidement suivie par mes deux amis qui bizarrement n'étaient pas plus intéresser que cela.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à votre avis**, chuchota Ron après plusieurs minutes

**-Aucune idée**, répondis-je en fouillant mon sac, je jetais alors un coup d'œil à la foule, **peut-être que quelqu'un à ramener un nouvel objet cool**, fis-je en haussant les épaules

**-Bah probablement**, répondit Harry

On se remit ensuite au travail en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les bavardages incessants autour de nous, mais ce ne fut que lorsque quatre heure sonna et que le professeur Rogue descendit prendre la relève du professeur Chourave que les murmures cessèrent et que la foule commença à se dissiper, on put alors enfin voir les raisons de tout ce chahut…

* * *

Après plusieurs semaine loin du château et enfermer en soins intensif à Saint Mangouste Katie Bell était enfin de retour, du coin de l'œil je remarquais les nombreux regards furtifs qu'Harry lançait à Drago même si celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout prêter attention à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, connaissant le caractère impulsif d'Harry je décidais d'agir rapidement, je me levais alors brusquement de la table faisant exprès de faire tomber quelques livres au passage et ainsi attirer l'attention sur moi, je lui fis une petite grimace lorsqu'il daigna enfin quitter Drago du regard en pointant mon ventre, il me sourit désolé et je lui indiquais alors que j'allais me rendre à l'infirmerie, il hocha la tête en retour et se reconcentra sur son devoir d'astronomie.

Je réunis rapidement toutes mes affaires sentant le regard de Drago sur mon dos, en redressant la tête nos regards se croisèrent et je lui fis alors comprendre silencieusement qu'il devait me suivre dans les minutes qui suivraient mon départ. Cette fois je ne partis pas en quête d'une salle spéciale ou de toilette vide, j'ouvris la première porte à ma porter et m'enfoncer dans un des placards à balais de Rusard, j'attendis deux petites minutes puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Drago confus et inquiet.

**-Tout va bien**, demanda-t-il en fixant mon ventre**, tu n'as rien**, fit-il une touche d'inquiétude dans la voix

-**Non tout va bien**, dis-je en souriant, **c'est juste que…Harry en a encore après toi et je préfère éviter une dispute en plein milieu de la grande salle**, le rassurais-je en essayant de m'installer confortablement

-**Je vois**, répondit-il d'un pincement de lèvres, **puisqu'on est là autant en profiter**, proposa-t-il, **qu'est-ce que tu as appris**, demanda-t-il

-**Urgh,** grognais-je, **tu te rends compte que si on en parle la tu n'auras que la version courte**, marmonnais-je

-**La version longue attendra ce soir**, rétorqua-t-il, **je veux juste un aperçut**, ria-t-il

-**Je…je,** commençais-je, **disons que les récents évènements ont forcé leur réveil**, tentais-je, **et qu'avant sa disparition Sierra avait déjà choisie leur nouveau ''leader''**

**-Toi**, répondit-il sombrement, **mais alors qu'est-ce que…pourquoi je suis mêlé à ça et pourquoi, **s'interrompit-il

**-Il fallait quelqu'un après moi,** murmurais-je, il me saisit par les épaules le regard froid et sévère je sus alors qu'il avait compris

**-Oh non,** fit-il sombrement, **je t'interdis d'y penser**, gronda-t-il, **tu m'as choisi et je t'ai choisi aussi, **commença-t-il, **ne penses pas une seule seconde que je serais un simple spectateur comme l'a été ton père et ne pensent pas non plus que je resterais là sans broncher**, il se mit à rire tristement, **elle aura autant besoin de toi que moi j'ai besoin de toi**, avoua-t-il,

-**Drago**, l'implorais-je tristement

-**Non**, protesta-t-il**, je suis plus borné que toi Granger**, se moqua-t-il**, je te promets que tout se passera bien et que tu ne seras pas forcé à lui faire vivre ça,** il me prit alors dans ses bras**, je te jure qu'on la verra grandir ensemble**

**-Je l'espère**, murmurais-je alors en le serrant plus fort contre moi.

On sortit silencieusement du placard en s'assurant que le couloir était bels et bien désert, sa main tenant fermement la mienne, il se tourna alors vers moi déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue puis s'éloigna direction la grande salle, quant à moi je n'étais plus réellement d'humeur à travailler et les coups incessant que je recevais aux côtes me fatiguèrent, ignorant la voix de la raison je décidais de monter me reposer dans mon lit en attendant six heures pour retrouver une nouvelle fois Drago.

* * *

La salle commune était occupée à mon arrivé, je montais alors me changer rapidement troquant l'uniforme pour un jean et un vieux sweat piqué à mon père, je redescendis ensuite rejoindre Parvati et Angelina on discuta un long moment ce qui me détendit les nerfs et calma la petite chose, je les laissais aussi touché mon ventre et je ris à leur réaction quand par mégarde elles posaient la main en même temps qu'Elle me donnait des coups.

Vers cinq heures et demi les élèves étant resté dans la grande salle arrivèrent à grade flopée et je fus séparer de mes deux camarades qui allèrent rejoindre leurs groupes d'amis, je décidais alors qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller faire un petit tour dans la salle sur demande quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau me laissant face à un spectacle auquel je n'aurais pas voulu assister.

Harry avait le teint pâle et des éraflures sur les mains et le visage, son pantalon était trempé et sa chemise tâché de sang, je me précipitais alors vers lui une boule au ventre et les larmes coincés dans ma gorge, mais Ginny fut plus rapide et m'entraina dans un coin isolé de la salle, s'assurant du coin de l'œil que Ron s'occupe d'Harry en son absence.

-**Ginny**, m'indignais-je, mais elle son regard stoppa mes plaintes, elle posa alors sa main sur ma joue la caressant délicatement

**-Je suis désolée,** articula-t-elle, **désolée**, se mit-elle à répéter encore et encore

-**Désolée de quoi,** soufflais-je la peur au ventre

-**Harry,** commença-t-elle la voix rauque, je l'encourageais du regard, **il…lui et Malfoy se sont battu dans les toilettes et**…, je sentis l'air me manquer Ginny me fit asseoir sur une des marches derrière nous, **cet idiot à utiliser un des sorts de ce foutu livre**, j'hochais difficilement la tête

-**Et**, osais-je en fermant les yeux

-**Rogue est intervenue**, fit-elle, **Malfoy est à l'infirmerie ils ont réussi à stopper les dégâts mais**, elle s'interrompit en observant Harry et je fis de même, **il a sérieusement été amochés et si Rogue**…

Je ne la laissais pas finir et me relevais allant directement voir Harry ne cherchant pas à connaitre les autres détails, je me dirigeais alors vers Ron et Harry, son regard était hagard, il fixait un point invisible sur une des tapisseries en face de lui. Je m'agenouillais alors à sa hauteur, posant mes mains sur ses genoux et traçant des cercles dessus avec mes pouces afin de gagner son attention, il posa alors son regard sur moi et je lui souris me voulant rassurante.

-**Harry**, appelais-je il se concentra alors sur ma voix et je décidais de passer une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, **tout va s'arranger**, le rassurais-je, **ce n'est pas grave ça va aller**, continuais-je, les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux et je le pris dans mes bras

**-Je suis désolé**, suffoqua-t-il tandis que je m'efforçais de le calmer

-**Chut ça va aller maintenant donne-le moi**, murmurais-je

-**Sous mon lit**, articula-t-il, je lançais un regard à Ginny qui s'empressa d'aller récupérer le livre,

-**Ginny va aller s'en débarrasser**, lui expliquais-je

-**Rogue veut que je le lui amène**, murmura-t-il dans mon cou

Je lançais un regard paniqué à Ron qui sortit son propre exemplaire abimé de son sac il donna un coup de baguette dessus le faisant ainsi ressemblé à celui abîmé que Ginny avait en main, puis il le tendit à Harry.

-**Donne-lui celui-ci,** soufflais-je et il hocha la tête, Ginny le prit par la main et tous deux sortirent, elle allant cacher le manuel maudit et lui allant confier une copie à Rogue.

Je regardais Ron tristement et il m'offrit un mince sourire en retour, on resta assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien se dire pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Lavande arrive pour défendre son territoire me forçant à quitter la pièce sous le regard désolé de Ronald, je les observais un instant avant de me diriger à mon tour vers la sortie direction l'infirmerie.

* * *

► **Et voilà pour ce chapitre mes agneaux, je sais qu'il a mis du temps à paraître mais j'ai dut le réécrire plusieurs fois car je n'étais jamais satisfaite, on approche dangereusement de la fin de cette fiction et je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que le mystère entourant les Passeurs n'est pas tout à fait résolut. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui se demande quelle langue parle Eonne c'est du gallois, les prénoms d'Eonne et Sorcha sont quant à eux Irlandais, j'aime beaucoup la culture de ce pays et je voulais l'intégrer à cette fiction donc voilà, l'enfant d'Hermione reste toujours sans nom donc si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas.**

**Je vous aime forts bises, Kaya **


	10. Chapter 9 : The Legacy

**Salut mes petits anges je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre pour lequel j'ai vraiment voulu prendre mon temps, c'est un chapitre assez complexe, j'ai voulu changer de point de vue et adopter celui de Drago mais bon résumé huit chapitre en un seul c'est avéré plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais imaginé de plus il a fallu que je retape ce chapitre j'avais prévue de le poster beaucoup plus tôt que ça mais mon pc m'a soudainement lâché effaçant tous le chapitre par la même occasion (heureusement que j'écris d'abord sur papier haha **** ) enfin bref tout cela pour vous dire que je suis désolée du retard occasionner et que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira **

**Disclamer : Aucun des personnages de l'univers HP ne m'appartiens, sinon Ron et Hermione n'aurait jamais fini ensemble****…**

* * *

**.9.**

Il faisait sombre ce soir-là, il n'y avait ni lune ni étoile,, c'était une de ces nuits ou les nuages sont si lourd et si noir que l'on préfère rester au fond de son lit sans se poser de questions, le genre de nuit ou les insomniaques et les esprits torturés prennent le temps de réfléchir au sens de leur vie et où ils la mèneraient.

Ce n'était pas mon cas malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas méditer, ni me prélassais paisiblement dans mon lit, c'était impossible avec elles, toujours présentent, envahissant mon esprit, tourmentant mon âme, me murmurant des choses et d'autres et me rappelant sans-cesse que l'avenir de ma famille et celui du monde magique entier reposer sur mes épaules, l'avenir du monde ne dépendait que de moi.

C'était au cours de cette nuit que pour la seconde fois de ma vie je me mis à regretter les choix que j'avais pu faire jusqu'à présent, à regretter d'être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, à regretter mon comportement envers les autres et surtout le jugement hâtif que j'avais porté sur Potter, parce que je savais maintenant, je savais ce que sa mission lui coutait parce que la mienne m'en couterais le même prix : celui de nos âmes. Nous étions des élus, des héros pour les notre, des parias pour les autres, du gibier de potence pour le Monde…

Je me souviens du jour où Il m'avait choisi, moi parmi une dizaine de fidèle de mon âge, mon père et ma tante avaient été si fier, ce ne fut pas mon cas, j'avais prié chaque soir pour qu'il ignore ma présence pour que la faute de mon père le répugne de notre famille, j'aurais préféré servir de repas à son serpent plutôt qu'être son élu, mais c'était mal le connaitre, Il était sadique, calculateur et très rancunier je savais très bien que si il me choisissait ce serait pour se venger de mon père.

Mais peu importer aux yeux de mon père, pour lui j'avais personnellement était choisi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je faisais enfin honneur à son nom, il m'avait confié une tâche des plus importante dans l'espoir de me voir tuer ou pire emprisonner pour lui c'était le châtiment idéal et ça ma mère fut la seule à le comprendre, je l'avais entendu supplier Bella de parler en ma faveur, mais ma tante ne pouvait et ne voulait rien entendre.

**-C'est mon petit garçon,** avait suffoquait ma mère, **c'est ton neveu, ils vont nous le tuer**, l'avait-elle imploré

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Cissy je sais quoi faire,** lui avait-elle simplement répondu

Je n'avais pas pu entendre le reste de leur conversation ce jour-là, car déjà elles quittaient leur cachette pour ensuite se rendre en ville comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude depuis la sortie de prison de mon père. Je n'appris que plus tard l'implication de mon parrain dans cette tâche.

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort dehors, le sifflement qu'il émettait entre les branches me rappelait étrangement leurs voix, ces voix qui ne me quittait plus depuis l'été, tout comme la brulure qui envahissait chaque jour mon avant-bras. Leurs voix avaient le mérite de glacer le sang aux esprits les plus noircit, les faisant sombrer de plus en plus dans la folie.

Je les sentais prendre possession de mon être, je sentais la rage et la colère envenimer mon cœur et mon âme, bientôt je serais comme lui un être déplorable capable de vendre les miens, je le maudissais chaque fois que je les sentais monter en moi, il avait été mon héros et il s'était au fil des années changer en bourreau.

Je maudissais ses choix, je maudissais son nom et son manque de jugeote, je maudissais sa dévotion aveugle à cet être acerbe, je maudissais leur idéologie, je maudissais ce qu'il était et ce que je risquais de devenir.

C'était une cause perdu et une bataille sans fin, et j'étais fatigué de me battre pour des choses auxquels je ne croyais plus, j'étais mêlé malgré moi à une guerre qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, forcé à rejoindre un camp qui n'était pas le mien, je n'obéissais que pour ma mère elle aussi victime de la folie des Hommes.

* * *

Le vent avait fini par cesser laissant place à la pluie, les carreaux étaient floutés par l'eau rendant impossible à quiconque d'admirer le paysage nocturne. Le dortoir était calme ce soir-là, quasi vide, certain veillé, cherchant à assimiler les dernières leçons avant les examens blanc de mi-novembre.

Fatigué de mes pensées macabre je tentais de me distraire en admirant une nouvelle fois sur la peinture ornant le plafond, c'était une scène des plus banale, un carrosse passant devant une vieille maisonnette, toujours à la même heure, la jeune fille qui y vivait attendait toujours l'arrivée du véhicule rêvant qu'un jour le carrosse s'arrête et le prince l'emmènerait au loin.

D'habitude je trouvais ce spectacle plus que pathétique parce qu'il était clair que le prince ne s'arrêterait jamais pour elle, il était évident pour moi qu'ils venaient de deux mondes différents, deux mondes qui ne se mélangeraient jamais.

Mais ce soir-là je me surpris à éprouver de la compassion pour elle et à maudire cet homme entre mes dents, je venais enfin de saisir ce qu'elle ressentait, je venais enfin de comprendre que cet amour aveugle qu'elle éprouvait été ce qui la motivé à attendre chaque jour devant la fenêtre.

Je ressentais la même chose qu'elle sauf qu'à l'inverse j'avais baissé les bras depuis des années sachant pertinemment que la fille que j'aimais en aimait un autre et me vouer une haine non dissimulée.

Je me contentais de ce que la vie me donnait, le peu d'interaction que nous avions eu elle et moi ces dernières années était froides, plates et formelle, il n'y avait plus d'insultes ni de coup bas. J'avais décidé d'agir en adulte en espérant redorer mon blason sachant que cela ne suffirait pas pour obtenir son pardon ni même une pointe de politesse.

Je ne me doutais pas ce jour-là que la roue allait tourner, je ne pensais pas que la vie aurait pitié de moi, de mes malheurs et de mon cœur glacé.

* * *

J'étais encore en pleine contemplation quand c'est arrivé, d'abord le silence, je pouvais voir la pluie taper et faire vibrer les carreaux, je pouvais voir les branches des arbres se tordre tant le vent dehors était violent mais je n'entendais rien, un silence angoissant avait envahis la pièce.

Puis une voix s'éleva dans ce silence suave, envoutante et apaisante, elle pénétra rapidement mon âme, me faisant ressentir un manque profond, une douleur lacérante traversa mon cœur, étouffant mon âme et la voix finie par se dissiper pour laisser place à des murmures incessants, m'ordonnant de retrouver l'autre moitié.

Mes jambes se mirent à bouger toutes seules et très rapidement je me retrouver dans le couloir à monter unes à unes les marches. Plus je monter et plus la brûlure s'intensifiait, passant de mon cœur à tout mon corps, je continuais ma route avec difficulté mon corps entier était endoloris par la douleur que provoquait ce soudain manque et après une dizaine de minutes j'arrivais enfin à destination : La Salle sur Demande.

J'étais comme un aimant devant elle, grande noire et imposante, j'entendais les voix hurlaient dans ma tête et je sentais mon corps me presser pour que je pousse cette porte, je n'eus cependant pas besoin de le faire à peine eu-je fait un pas en sa direction qu'elle s'ouvrit.

Une odeur de café et de vieux livre envahit mes narines et je devinais qui était la partie manquante sans même avoir eu besoin de la voir…

Elle était si belle et si calme, si paisible, assise près du feu lisant un énorme livre comme à son habitude, réarrangeant négligemment une de ses mèches pendant sa lecture, souriant ou riant discrètement lorsqu'elle croisait un passage qui lui plaisait, fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand quelque chose lui plaisait moins.

J'aimais l'observer dans ces moments-là, généralement c'était à l'abri de deux rayons dans la bibliothèque, mais là j'avais ce spectacle pour moi seul et rien ne pourrait le perturber, rien sauf sa capacité à détecter une présence étrangère en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire quidditch.

Elle se leva rapidement de son siège, cherchant du regard qui avait bien put pénétrer son antre secrète, tandis que je faisais volte-face et tenter de trouver un abri, je savais pertinemment qu'aucun de nous deux ne serait prêt pour ce genre de confrontation, qu'ils nous frauderaient au moins quelques minutes pour cela.

Ce qui ne devait être qu'une petite fuite pour reprendre mes esprits se transforma rapidement en course poursuite, j'entendais distinctement derrière moi le bruit de ses chaussures frappant sur le sol en pierre et sa respiration haletante. Je mis alors à prier pour que cette fichue salle soit plus grande et qu'elle me permette de gagner un peu de temps.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de courses je sus qu'elle avait baissé les bras, la brûlure venait de refaire surface et la déception mêlé à la douleur me firent faire marche arrière et la poursuivre, je me faufilais alors discrètement entre les allées, me retrouvant rapidement derrière elle.

**-Alors on abandonne déjà**, la taquinais-je dans sa nuque.

Je me souviens encore de la discussion qui à aboutit après cela, je me souviens encore du doute visible sur son visage, du choc, du soulagement…

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais la**, m'avait-elle alors demandé sur un ton accusateur

-**La salle m'a appelé**, répondis-je sincèrement

Elle ne m'avait pas cru et sincèrement j'aurais douté moi aussi, si mon pire ennemi m'avait sorti une phrase pareil, mais le fait est qu'aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre il s'agissait de la vérité, j'avais été appelé, forcé à la rejoindre et même si elle ne me croyait pas et même si elle doutait de ma santé mental les faits étaient là, nous avions été appelé à nous rejoindre en ces lieux et heures.

Notre conversation bascula lentement de ma santé mentale à mes réels intentions à son égard, elle était convaincue que je l'avais suivi pour lui faire du mal, de simple paroles on en vint aux chamailleries infantiles qui commençaient à me fatiguer, mais je n'avais plus l'intention de baisser les bras, je ne voulais plus être spectateur de sa vie, je voulais en être un des acteurs et si possible être un acteur principal.

-**Je ne te mens pas**, insistais-je**, je n'invente rien,** continuais-je en faisant un pas vers, **et je sais, je sais que toi aussi tu l'as entendu, je sais que tu me crois mais ça te fais peur**, ajoutais-je en attrapant son poignet, **et ça me fait peur à moi aussi**, avouais-je.

-**Recule**, rétorqua-t-elle tout en fixant mes lèvres, je lâchais aussi tôt son poignet et m'exécutais immédiatement

-**Je ne mens pas Hermione**, répétais-je, **je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est moi et pas un autre**, fis-je confus**, je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il se passe**, expliquais-je, **mais une chose est sûre elle m'a appelé, et quand je l'ai entendu j'ai senti une brulure en moi, une sorte de manque que j'ai cherché à combler et quand je suis arrivé à bon port c'est toi que j'ai trouvé, c'est toi qui m'a apaisé**, affirmais-je le souffle court .

-**N'en dit pas plus,** souffla-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière

-**Pourquoi**, la défiais-je en avançant

-**Parce que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil,** murmura-t-elle tandis que je continuais d'avancer, **ça ne doit pas…ce ne serait pas bien**, balbutia-t-elle alors que je passais mes mains autour de ses hanches l'attirant à moi, **on ne devrait pas**, fit-elle en écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Après cela tout devint un mélange flou, une sorte d'enchainement d'évènements, ou nous laissions les voix et nos corps dirigeaient la danse. C'était comme des retrouvailles, chacun de nous tentant de rattraper le temps perdu, il n'y avait pas de malaise, ça avait l'air si normal que je me demandais pourquoi nous n'avions pas tenté d'enterrer la hache de guerre plus tôt.

Nos souffles devinrent rapidement erratiques, et sans que nous ne contrôlions le pourquoi du comment, nous avions franchis la dernière ligne. Je ressentis une sorte de fierté primale en me rendant compte que j'avais été le premier, une espèce de sensation nouvelle s'empara de moi, une sorte de jalousie bestiale, et je me jurais alors de tout faire pour la garder à mes côtés, pour être digne d'elle.

Ce soir-là je sus qu'elle serait la seule, qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre… Pourtant en me réveillant le lendemain matin un glacier avait élu domicile en moi tandis que je me levais les bras vide.

* * *

Plus les jours passés et plus je remarquais le changement en elle, son changement de comportement, d'attitude, son éloignement pas que de ses amis mais de tout le reste, c'était comme si une autre personne posséder son corps. Il n'y avait pas qu'au niveau psychologique qu'elle semblait différente, le changement était aussi physique, elle semblait plus fatiguée, plus mince, elle mangeait moins, et semblait malade ce qui renforça mon inquiétude.

Elle ne participait plus en cours et si pour les autres ce fut une bénédiction pour moi cela augmenta mes doutes, ce fut une sorte de signal d'alarme et je me jurais alors que malgré le fossé qui s'était d'avantage creusé entre nous depuis cette fameuse nuit je ferais tout pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, quitte à vendre mon âme.

Je n'eus cependant pas besoin de me vendre pour en apprendre plus, je bénis le jour ou Slughorn eu enfin l'idée de créé des groupes insolites en potion…

Nos nom était tous placés dans le chaudron de cuivre trônant sur son nouveau bureau, une moitié de la classe était censé allait piocher un nom tandis que l'autre moitié devait attendre sagement d'être appelé et tandis que des groupes plus invraisemblable les uns que les autres se créer je l'observais discrètement, elle s'était assise dans la rangée du fond derrière Potter et Weasley, et, semblait écouter d'une oreille ce qu'il se passait, elle avait le teint blafard et de là ou j'étais je pouvais voir sans problèmes les immenses cernes sous ses yeux.

Goyle venait de se lever pour piocher son partenaire et je me mis à prier Merlin et tous les autres sorciers de ce misérable monde pour ne pas avoir à travailler encore une fois avec cet idiot. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver encore une fois à faire tout le travail et à partager le fruit de mon labeur avec une opportuniste, ce n'était pas un secret, j'ai toujours été un travailleur, j'étais aussi bon qu'elle mais je n'en faisais pas l'étalage. Goyle piocha le nom de Blaise et je lui lançais un regard compatissant tandis qu'il tapait discrètement son front contre sa table.

-**Hermione Granger**, appela soudainement Slughorn, l'intéressait redressa la tête et se dirigea le pas lent vers le bureau.

Tous les regards étaient à présent pointé sur elle, et je savais que même si elle n'était pas appréciée, tous tueraient pour être son partenaire, je la vis se mordre la lèvre nerveusement et je me surpris à espérer pour elle que son partenaire ne soit pas du genre laxiste et profiteur. Elle tira enfin un bout de papier et à la lecture de celui-ci deux expressions étaient visible sur son visage, d'abord le soulagement et ensuite la panique.

**-Alors qui est l'heureux élu**, lui demanda-t-il.

**-Drago Malfoy**, souffla-t-elle sans quitter le morceau de parchemin des yeux.

Potter lui lança un regard compatissant tandis qu'elle pressait le pas vers le fond afin de récupérer ses affaires, j'en profitais pour éloigner les miennes, et ainsi lui faires de la place sur le pupitre.

Dire que l'ambiance était glaciale aurait été un euphémisme, on pouvait distinctement entendre les mouches volaient à notre table. Je m'affairais au travail pour calmer mes nerfs et la colère soudaine qui était née en moi tandis qu'elle prétendait consulter la liste des ingrédients et vérifiés de temps à autres que je ne me trompe pas.

-**Pourquoi tu t'es sauvée en traitre la dernière fois,** demandais-je amèrement.

Encore une fois elle fit mine de m'ignorer ce qui ajouta encore plus de colère, je me sentais à cet instant-là comme le Drago de onze ans qui cherchait désespérément l'approbation de son père en provoquant quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin.

**-Tu n'es pas la seule à regretter**, crachais-je froidement.

J'étais stupide et je pensais bêtement qu'en la provoquant, qu'en lui faisant du mal ça m'apaiserais, je pensais que je pourrais tourner la page de cette manière, je n'avais pas pris ses sentiments en compte à ce moment-là trop occupé à être aveuglé par la colère causé par mon égo blessé. Ce n'était pas elle que je faisais souffrir dans cette sordide histoire, mais moi, c'était moi qui avais développé pour elle des sentiments qu'elle ne réciproquerait jamais.

-**C'était une erreur**, articula-t-elle platement, **ça ne se reproduira plus jamais**, poursuivit-elle enfonçant et tournant ainsi le couteau dans la plaie.

**-Lequel de nous deux essais tu de convaincre**, rétorquais-je alors, **je n'ai pas regretté que cela ce soit passer,** fis-je, **j'ai juste regretté la façon dont c'est arrivé**, avouais-je plus bas.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de terminer cette conversation, car déjà au loin on pouvait entendre Slughorn s'extasiait sur une nouvelle réussite surprenante de Potter, je serais alors les dents repensant au fait qu'un an plus tôt il n'était pas capable de citer les vertus du bézoard et qu'aujourd'hui il nous faisait de l'ombre à elle et moi.

-Je pensais…je pensais qu'après ça tout redeviendrait comme avant, fit-elle, que tu n'apprécierais pas ma présence, et c'était le cas tu étais pire qu'avant, dit-elle faiblement, je plongeais alors mon regard dans le siens me retenant de ne pas taper du poing sur la table

**-J'étais en colère Hermione**, sifflais-je silencieusement, **je venais de vivre la plus belle chose de ma misérable vie et le lendemain pouf plus rien pas un mot ni une petite note pour t'excuser**, raillais-je, **tu t'es échappée comme une voleuse et j'étais le pauvre abruti à se retrouver seul le lendemain alors ne viens pas me reprocher mon comportement cette fois-ci, parce que je pense que tu aurais agis de même à ma place,** terminais-je en lui tournant le dos

Slughorn surgit de nulle part avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me répondre, il se mit à examiner notre potion et la complimenter et la comparer à l'œuvre merveilleuse de Potter, puis il s'éloigna en direction de Pansy et Longdubas.

**-C'était une erreur**, souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante, je levais alors le regard vers elle, exaspérer et fatigué

-**Non ça ne l'était pas,** rétorquais-je, **si ça avait été une erreur alors je ne devrais plus l'entendre**, sifflais-je en attrapant mon sac et quittant précipitamment la pièce.

* * *

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour se décider à me rejoindre hors de la salle, et deux de plus pour me rejoindre à l'autre bout du couloir ou je faisais de mon mieux pour calmer mes nerfs. Elle se planta face à moi les larmes menaçant de couler et les mains sur les hanches, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par sa course et elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, je la trouvais encore plus belle à cet instant-là.

**-Ca ne tourne pas rond chez toi**, lâcha-t-elle

**-Et c'est pour cette raison que tu as quitté ce cours laissant tes deux supers copains**, rétorquais-je en lui lançant un regard pleins de sous-entendu

-**No…non**, balbutia-t-elle confuse**, j'ai quitté la salle pour avoir des réponses, pour que tu me dises quel est le problème,** soupira-t-elle

Je levais alors les mains au ciel sentant la colère monter de nouveau en moi, j'entendais de nouveau cette chanson idiote dans ma tête, mon corps fut intérieurement pris de spasme tandis que mon âme m'hurler son nom, me sommait de m'approcher d'elle, ce que je fis sans réellement me rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que je la sente se détendre de mes bras et répondre à ce baiser forcer.

Je m'éloignais après cela, la tête encore pleines des récents évènements, me rendant compte subitement que je n'étais toujours pas prêt pour une confrontation avec elle aussi je fis ce que n'importe quel lâche aurait fait je me mis à l'éviter, que ce soit en cours ou encore dans les couloirs, chaque fois que je la sentais prête à venir me parler je m'enfuyais.

Mais je compris assez rapidement que peut importer mes désirs, peut importer les stratagèmes que nous utiliserions pour nous éviter rien n'y ferait nous étions lié et je compris cela trop tard.

Je venais à peine de la déposer à l'infirmerie quand je me rendis à l'évidence… Pansy et sa jalousie maladive avaient failli lui coûter la vie en plein cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et Potter et Weasley étaient trop occupés à hurler sur Severus pour s'occuper d'elle aussi ce fut à moi que revint la tâche de la transporter et c'est pendant ce trajet que je me rendis compte qu'elle parlait Leur langage et que l'étrange fillette lui avait aussi rendu visite…

-**Tu la vois toi aussi,** avais-je demandé à son réveil

**-Je ne suis pas la seule**, avait-elle soufflé à la limite du soulagement.

A ce moment-là en partageant nos expérience commune et les souvenirs que nous avions de cette étrange nuit nous en étions venus à la conclusion que rien de ce qui arrivait n'était dût au hasard mais plutôt que quelqu'un se jouait de nous et je peux affirmais qu'un frisson parcouru chacune de nos échines à cette pensée.

* * *

Les rêves continuaient de me hanter et j'étais angoissé à l'idée de dormir, chacune des visions nocturne que me procurait mes quelques heures de sommeil me faisaient froid dans le dos.

J'étais toujours au même endroit, je voyais toujours la même scène se déroulait sous mes yeux. Là dans le salon du manoir ma tante Bella était agenouillée au-dessus d'elle et lui faisait subir la pire des tortures, et j'étais là spectateur impuissant devant elle.

J'entendais ses hurlements, je voyais ses larmes mais je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est qu'observé, généralement c'est au moment où tante Bella se mettait à graver sang de bourbe sur son avant-bras qu'elle arrivait, toute de blanc vêtue et un léger sourire aux lèvres elle venait entrelacés ses doigts dans les miens serrant ma main dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui ne faisait qu'accentué ce sentiment de culpabilité qui avait pris place en moi.

-**C'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tu n'abandonnes pas**, susurrait-elle pleine de malice

**-Abandonner quoi**, demandais-je faiblement la mâchoire crispé

**-Tu sais quoi**, répondait-elle les yeux brillants.

Je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir de ses visites ni le seul à qui elle laissait des messages cryptés, mais j'étais le seul à qui elle osait montrer ce à quoi ressemblerait le futur, j'étais le seul qu'elle torturé avec ce genre de vision, et je dus attendre deux jours pour apprendre à qui j'avais réellement à faire.

Les passeurs étaient des êtres de légendes longtemps recherché et dont l'existence étaient controversé, certain les pensées réel tandis que d'autres les disaient imaginaire. Pour ma part mon père m'avait toujours affirmé qu'ils existaient et que les hommes de sa trempe les recherchaient depuis la nuit des temps, seul deux hommes avaient eu la chance de les approchés de prêt, le premier n'était personne d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore et le second était un certain Tom Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort…

* * *

**-Je suis enceinte**, annonça-t-elle subitement

Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait ce qui se produirait le jour où nous en apprendrions plus sur notre ennemis commun ni sur ce qu'il attendait de nous, ce soir-là quand nous étions retrouvé c'était seulement pour mettre en commun ce que nous avions découvert sur eux mes recherches avaient mené à une légende idiote, idiote jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse cette annonce…

**-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dès que tu l'as su**, demandais-je froidement

-**Parce qu'il m'a fallu du temps avant de m'habituer à l'idée**, bafouilla-t-elle, **parce que je ne le réalise vraiment que maintenant et que…**

**-Tu ne me fais pas confiance**, la coupais-je amèrement**, je fais des efforts,** rageais-je, **je fais tout ce que tu veux mais toi…,** fis-je en la pointant du doigt**, toi tu n'en fait aucun**, rétorquais-je faiblement, **je…je laisse tomber**, fis-je en tournant les talons.

J'étais à deux pas de la porte quand une énorme bourrasque de vent se leva me poussant en arrière, me forçant à rester dans la pièce, à rester avec elle malgré mon cœur brisé. Des rires s'élevèrent alors se rapprochant dangereusement de nous et mon instinct me hurlait de m'enfuir avec elle, ce que je fis, je l'attrapais alors par la main et me mis à courir le plus vite possible vers le coin le plus isolés de cette foutu salle.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'était**, me demanda-t-elle une fois à l'abri.

**-Un avertissement je suppose**, répondis-je en lâchant son bras et détournant le regard.

-**Drago**, appela-t-elle en me prenant par la taille et en posant sa tête entre mes omoplates, je pris une profonde inspiration, **je suis désolée j'aurais dut te le dire avant**, je lâchais un petit rire de dépit, **ce n'était pas contre toi**, fit-elle faiblement.

**-Je ne te veux pas de mal**, répondis-je la voix enrouée par la fatigue.

**-Je sais**, répondit-elle en tirant sur mon bras pour que je me retourne, ce que je fis malgré moi et c'est là que l'inimaginable se produisit, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce fut d'abord un innocent baiser qui se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de plus intense ou chacun de nous chercher à dominer l'autre, ou l'on essayait de faire passer tout ce que l'on ressentait, tous les non-dits, toute la frustration accumulée, nos respirations s'entremêlèrent et bien assez tôt le souffle fini par nous manquer.

Je fus le premier à mettre fin à ce baiser, ma bouche avait un gout métallique et je fini par comprendre que je saignais des lèvres, quant à elle, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et sa robe froissés par endroit, ses lèvres étaient gonflés et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je n'avais pas vu depuis cette nuit-là.

-**Que fait-on maintenant**, fis-je alors pour couper court au silence qui venait de s'installer.

-**Maintenant que quoi**, demanda-t-elle distraitement.

-**Maintenant qu'on a les cartes en mains**, répondis-je

-**On à rien en main,** répondit-elle gravement, **c'était un leurre, un piège, une fausse piste, cette légende n'a ni queue ni tête**, expliqua-t-elle, **on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi nous, ni même ou les trouvés, **souffla-t-elle.

**-Alors par ou commence-t-on,** demandais-je.

**-Par le début,** répondit-elle en fouillant ses notes**, savoir d'où ils viennent et qui ils sont exactement,** marmonna-t-elle**, Drago**, appela-t-elle, je lui lançais alors un regard interrogateur**, je…je suis désolée**, fit-elle**, à propos de tout ça pas juste de la grossesse**, expliqua-t-elle.

**-Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire**, rétorquais-je, **on est deux victimes quand à ça**, fis-je en posant ma main sur son ventre plat**, je ne regrette rien et je ne regretterais jamais rien**, souris-je

-**Merc**i, articula-t-elle alors.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement**, dis-je pour détournais la conversation.

**-Un indice, un détail, n'importe quoi**, râla-t-elle.

Je pris alors un instant pour réfléchir à l'intégralité de l'histoire et pour réunir tous les indices que nous avions jusqu'alors, analysant aussi les rêves et visions que nous avions eu chacun de notre côté et j'en vins à une seule et simple conclusion…

-**C'est un jeu pour eux,** annonçais-je sombrement, **ils nous donnent ce qu'ils veulent nous donner, ce qu'ils jugent nécessaire,** continuais-je, **ils ont peur que l'on apprenne la vérité**.

Plus j'analyser les récents évènements et plus je me rendais compte que rien de tout cela n'était dut au hasard, ce n'était pas une coïncidence tout avait été décidé depuis longtemps…

**-Il y a quelque chose de plus sombre derrière tout cela, **murmurais-je

Mais je remarquais qu'elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus, elle se tenait fermement la tête entre les mains puis se mit à pousser un cri strident à en réveiller les morts, elle s'arrêta subitement de hurler et son corps fut pris de spasmes. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, paniquais et ne sachant quoi faire je me précipitais vers la sortie.

* * *

La chance me sourit à nouveau lorsque je croisais enfin le chemin d'un visage familier… La petite Weasley venait tout juste de descendre les marches s'apprêtant surement à aller diner avec le reste de sa maison. Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver avec une Hermione inconsciente dans les bras elle me regarda d'abord d'un air accusateur, mais la panique visible sur mon visage la fit changer d'avis.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé**, demanda-t-elle en me guidant vers un accès plus discret et plus rapide à l'infirmerie.

**-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée**, balbutiais-je toujours sous le choc, **la minute d'avant on parlait de…,** je m'interrompis alors ignorant si elle avait été mise au courant, un hochement de tête me fit comprendre que oui**, et ensuite elle s'est effondrée en hurlant à la mort**, achevais-je.

-**Alors ça recommence**, marmonna Ginevra je lui lançais un regard confus, **je ne sais pas ce qui provoque ça mais depuis cet été elle à des crises de ce genre je pensais que ça c'était calmé**, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Après l'avoir laissé entre les mains de Pomfresh et mini-Weasley, et après que cette dernière m'ait assuré qu'elle s'occuperait bien d'elle et qu'elle la mettrait au courant des derniers évènements je pris le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentard, je marmonnais alors le dernier mot-de-passe au rocher bloquant l'entrée et allait m'affalais sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

Blaise vint me rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard, s'asseyant sur la table en face de moi, attendant patiemment que je sois prêt à tout lui révéler.

-**Personne ne doit savoir**, murmurais-je sombrement.

**-Alors ils sont réels**, affirma-t-il tandis que j'hochais la tête tout en me massant les tempes, **tu en es certain**, demanda-t-il.

-**On ne peut plus sûre même**, soupirais-je gravement

**-Tu sais ce que ça signifie,** insista-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-**Je sais,** soufflais-je, **mais…je ne peux pas faire ça**, répondis-je, **je ne dirais rien même sous la torture**, avouais-je

**-Tant mieux**, sourit Blaise, **parce que je ne compte rien dire non plus**, rétorqua-t-il

Je poussais alors un petit rire de soulagement et prit mon visage entre mes mains, je savais que désormais il me fallait choisir quel camps je défendrais, devais-je choisir mon père et ces idéaux dépassés ou devais-je la choisir elle et la famille que nous étions en train de construire.

**-Tu sais que tôt ou tard tu seras forcé de lui dire la vérité**, fit Blaise me sortant soudainement de ma rêverie.

-**Je sais,** dis-je en soupirant, **mais je dois d'abord terminer le travail qu'il m'a été donné même si ça l'éloigne de moi**, annonçais-je las.

-**Tu ne diras rien sur eux mais tu tiens à continuer cette mission suicide**, s'étonna-t-il j'hochais la tête en réponse, **tu es prêt à courir ce risque pour elle**, insista-t-il.

**-Même si ce que je ressens en ce moment ne sera jamais réciproque**, répondis-je**, il ne s'agit pas que d'elle**, avouais-je, Blaise leva les sourcils en l'air ayant compris ce que je sous-entendais, **je ne veux pas d'un monde où ils seront forcé de se cacher et de mentir sur ce qu'ils sont,** murmurais-je.

-**Je veillerais sur elle tu sais,** annonça-t-il et je l'en remerciais discrètement, **tu devrais aller te coucher il se fait tard et tu as une tête à faire peur**, ricana-t-il.

* * *

Le lendemain je décidais d'être productif en s »chant les cours et me concentrant sur nos recherches, je voulais me rendre utile, allégés son fardeau, je voulais absolument l'aider à se préparer au rôle qui l'attendait.

Ma matinée à la bibliothèque fut d'abord peu fructueuse, et même si j'avais eu accès à la réserve je trouvais peu de livres traitant sur ce sujet, je pouvais les comptais sur les doigts d'une main. J'étais prêt à baisser les bras quand je me souvins qu'elle m'avait parler d'une pièce caché au fond de la réserve, en générale un fantôme montait la garde devant celle-ci mais elle m'avait avoué avoir trouver le moyen de les amadouer…

Je reproduis pas à pas ses consignes et rapidement la Dame Grise me laissa l'accès à la pièce, je me mis à examiner chacune des étagères avant de tomber sur ce que je cherchais, c'était un épais grimoire noir dont la couverture et la reliure étaient ornées d'un blason étrange, une sorte de créature mi-lion mi-serpent.

Ce livre semblait contenir les réponses à nos questions aussi je décidais de sauter le repas et le reste des cours de la journée pour l'examiner, quand dix-sept heures sonna je sus que la Dame Grise serait bientôt de retour, je pratiquais alors un échange plaçant un de mes vieux livres de potion à la place du grimoire que je cachais dans mon sac et sortit de la petite pièce discrètement.

Elle était assise à sa place habituelle, dans la rangée du fond tout à droite là où personne ne la verrais mais où elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce et plus précisément sur la porte d'entrée, j'allais discrètement la rejoindre me rendant compte qu'elle était une nouvelle fois plongé dans ses notes. Je posais alors lourdement le grimoire face à elle espérant ainsi obtenir son attention.

Elle me fit alors part de ses trouvailles et m'expliqua la raison de sa crise de la veille, ce jour-là j'appris alors comment ils nous avaient choisi, j'appris qu'elle avait assisté sans le savoir à une messe rouge, en plein été, au moment où moi-même je me faisais marquer au fer noir, au moment où on me donna pour mission de redorer mon nom et de faire basculer l'avenir du monde magique.

* * *

Pourtant nous ignorions ce jour-là que la donne changerait encore une fois, nous ignorions que certain secrets seraient enfin révélés, nous ignorions à quel point cette histoire était plus vieille que ce qu'il pouvait paraitre.

* * *

Un certain laps de temps du s'écouler avant que les langues ne se délient, pour ma part c'est une lettre de ma mère qui relança la course au secrets.

Dans sa missive elle affirmait que ma très chère tante avait eu vent de leur réveil et qu'elle avait alors sollicité l'aide de Traceurs, une catégorie de sorciers spécialisés dans la recherche de peuple disparut. Elle avait aussi réunis une poignée de ''soldat'' et s'était mis à leur recherche, jurant qu'elle les rallierait à notre cause de grès ou de force.

* * *

Ce fut suite à cette lettre que je La revis, après près de deux mois d'absence elle revint hanter mes nuits portant un message sinistre avec elle.

Elle ne s'amusa pas à me faire revivre cette horrible, elle ne me prit pas non plus par la main, non cette fois-là lorsqu'elle revint vers moi elle n'était plus seule, à ses côtés se trouvés une femme de bleu vêtue et une autre un peu plus âgés avec des yeux étonnement mauve.

Nous étions en plein cœur de la forêt interdite, et un cercle de feu servait de limite entre elles et moi, ce fut la fillette qui fit le premier pas comme à son habitude, ses yeux verts ne brillaient plus au contraire je pouvais facilement y déceler la peur…

**-C'est la troisième fois qu'un homme est autorisé à venir aussi loin**, annonça-t-elle j'hochais attentivement la tête, **l'heure est grave,** fit-elle.

**-Je sais,** soufflais-je.

-**Nous savons que tu es lié à Tom par cette marque,** fit la femme en bleu tout en pointant mon bras, **mais l'heure est au choix tu peux encore faire la différence**, expliqua-t-elle.

**-Faire la différence**, répétais-je confus.

**-Nous ne voulons pas d'une deuxième Sierra**, fit simplement la fillette**, les pertes seraient trop grande pour nos rang et pour toi aussi**, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors lorsque je compris de quoi il en ressortait.

**-Que…que dois-je faire,** demandais-je faiblement.

**-Elizabeth**, appela alors la fillette, la femme en bleue s'approcha alors de moi me tendant son bras, m'intimant d'en faire de même, la plus vieille sortit alors sa baguette et là je compris**, jure tu de veiller à sa sécurité et à faire en sorte que sa mission soit accomplis sans aucun danger,** prononça la jeune fille.

**-Je le jure**, répondis-je assurément…

* * *

C'est après trois jours auprès de sa famille que je compris l'ampleur exact du serment que j'avais fait auprès des Passeurs, c'est aussi à son retour que je compris l'importance qu'elle avait à leurs yeux, elle était l'héritière de leur trône, elle était celle que ma tante recherché ardemment et j'étais prêt à tout faire pour la protéger, quitte à me faire châtier pour sa sureté, il était temps de prendre mon rôle au sérieux et de terminer ma mission…

Je me réveillais avec une boule au ventre cette nuit-là, la sueur perlé le long de mon visage et je sus immédiatement que quelque chose de mauvais venait d'arriver, ce sentiment se renforça quand en sortant prendre l'air je tombais nez à nez avec une Ginevra Weasley pâle et en panique.

Lorsqu'elle me vit elle s'empressa de m'attraper l'avant-bras, me pressant pour la rejoindre à l'infirmerie, c'est en arrivant dans la salle et en voyant les draps et son ancienne chemise de nuit couverte de sang que je compris la détresse de Ginny. La boule au ventre remonta à ma gorge et je dus sortir de la pièce tant le spectacle m'horrifiais autant qu'il me stressait.

-**Ca va aller**, me demanda soudainement Ginevra tout en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule, **c'est une battante ça ira**, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

-**Je sais**, murmurais-je la voix enrouée.

**-Vas te reposer**, je vais rester, fit-elle, **je lui dirais que tu étais là promis**, j'hochais alors la tête et m'éloignais vers les alcôves respirer un peu d'air frais.

J'étais assis au pied des sabliers dans le Hall quand Blaise me retrouva, il prit place à mes côtés sans un mot, tandis que je passais mes doigts nerveusement dans mes cheveux, en me demandant encore et encore ce qui avait bien put clocher.

-**Retournes y**, m'ordonna Blaise après un quart d'heure de silence, je secouais la tête effrayés, je sentais et voyais mes mains tremblés**, Drago elle doit avoir peur elle aussi, elle a besoin de toi.**

-**Je ne peux pas**, hurlais-je en me redressant et faisant les cents pas**, je ne pourrais pas la regarder en sachant que…qu'il…je,** m'interrompis-je les larmes aux yeux.

**-Tu n'en sais rien**, tonna-t-il, **et même si c'était le cas ce n'est pas le genre d'épreuve que l'on doit traverser seul,** fit-il me saisissant par les épaules.

J'hochais alors la tête et reprit le chemin menant à l'infirmerie, stressant tout le long et priant tous les saints de la terre qu'ils soient tous les deux en bonne santé. Je la trouvais endormis à mon arrivé, Ginevra lui tenait la main et me sourit faiblement en me voyant. Elle se leva pour me laisser sa place et serra mon bras en signe d'encouragement avant de nous laisser seuls.

**-Réveil-toi,** la suppliais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne et en l'embrassant délicatement**, on a besoin de toi**, avouais-je.

Mon bras gauche se mit alors à me brûler et je savais qu'il me rappelait à l'ordre, j'avais trop fait trainer la mission mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire, elle était plus importante que tout le reste à mes yeux et je savais que je devrais bientôt tout lui révélé.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur son ventre et je relâchais mon souffle soulagés lorsque je le vis bouger, il donnait encore des coups, il était faible certes mais c'était le signe que j'attendais, celui qui dirait que tout irait bien, qu'il se battait autant que nous pour survivre dans ce monde.

* * *

J'avais décidé de me remettre au travail, de mettre à profit la colère et les nerfs que j'avais. L'armoire était presque opérationnel, j'arrivais à envoyer des objets entier et à les faire revenir mais c'était une autre affaire pour les animaux, soit ils leur manquaient un membre, soit ils revenaient mort et j'en vins à me demander si ce n'était pas le destinataire qui me les renvoyais délibérément en lambeaux pour se venger du retard pris.

* * *

Vers neuf heure les nerfs et la fatigue prirent le dessus et je décidais de descendre rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner, c'est là que je la croisais sortant de l'infirmerie encore pâle et fatiguée par la nuit infernale qu'elle venait de passer. Elle ne m'avait pas vu et j'attendis qu'elle soit bien à ma hauteur pour l'attirer dans le placard à balais le plus proche.

C'est à cette occasion que j'appris qu'on lui faisait passer une sorte de rite de passage, c'est aussi à ce moment qu'elle m'apprit que nous avions brisé une tradition vielle de plusieurs siècle puisqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui aucun héritier Malfoy avait conçu d'héritière. C'est aussi là que je vis son nouveau médaillon ressemblant à si méprendre à la reliure du grimoire que j'avais volé quelques semaines plus tôt en sommes nous venions d'obtenir là un cocktail explosif de révélations.

* * *

La journée avait mal commencé pour nous et pour ajouter de l'huile sur le feu Weasley avait choisi ce jour précis pour la torturer psychologiquement, prenant un malin plaisir à la dénigrer aux yeux de tous tandis que de mon côté Blaise et mon self contrôle commençait à faiblir et je me surpris plus d'une fois à tordre mes couverts.

La soirée ce fini sous une note plus légère en revanche, et nous ne nous doutions pas que le pire était à venir…

Le lendemain le château entier avait eu vent de son état, la nouvelle s'était diffusé comme une trainé de poudre et les paris étaient désormais lancé pour retrouver l'identité du père, à cela s'ajouta la lettre de ma mère signé par ma tante. Lettre dans laquelle j'apprenais que la mèche avait été vendu par notre arbre généalogique, cependant elles n'étaient pas au courant de qui Hermione était réellement ni même de sa grossesse ce qui me soulagea à moitié, ce fut cependant un soulagement de courte durée quand je m'aperçus du paquet qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse**, me demanda discrètement Blaise, je lui tendis alors la lettre et lui pointais discrètement le paquet.

-**Merde**, fit-il après lecture de celle-ci.

Et comme si elle avait entendu notre conversation son regard se posa sur moi puis sur la lettre que je venais de froissé dans ma main. Elle mit alors le paquet dans son sac, inventa une excuse auprès des deux idiots et me fit discrètement signe de la rejoindre.

On se retrouvera alors dans l'ancienne salle de divination, elle assise sur la table le paquet prêt d'elle, en me voyant elle ouvrit immédiatement ses bras et je l'étreignis en retour la serrant fortement contre moi, une sorte de sentiment de paix s'instaura entre nous et c'est à contre cœur que je me libérais de son étreinte pour la laisser lire la lettre de tante Bella.

On se sépara juste avant le début des cours se promettant de se retrouver le soit pour tout mettre au clair, et se jurant mutuellement d'être prudent.

* * *

La deuxième promesse fut difficile à tenir avec Pansy Parkinson prête à sortir les griffes pour que je m'intéresse à elle, plus d'une fois je voulu lui rabattre son clapet et plus d'une fois Blaise du me retenir de le faire, je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Puis vint le fameux cours de sortilège, durant lequel sans que je sache ni comment ni pourquoi le se figea et j'assistais impuissant au menace de Bella. Je savais qu'elle était derrière tout ça mais j'ignoré comment elle avait réussi à tout mettre en place. La créature approchait dangereusement d'elle tandis que je tentais vainement de me défaire de ce sort d'immobilisation, c'est au moment où je croyais tous perdu que Kim anéantie la menace sans aucune peine.

Après cela tout devint flou dans mon esprit et lorsque je repris enfin conscience le cours était terminé et cette harpie de Pansy s'en prenait publiquement à elle. L'envie de l'étrangler me repris mais Blaise me tira en arrière en me plaquant au mur le plus proche.

**-Tu veux que son identité et que votre relation reste secrète oui ou non**, me reprocha-t-il.

-Je ne supporte plus Parkinson, grognais-je en retour.

**-Personne ne la supporte Drago mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une scène pareil**, se calma-t-il, **tu lui as dit,** me demanda-t-il alors.

-**Non je comptais le faire ce soir,** répondis-je.

-**Tu es sur de toi**, s'inquiéta ce dernier.

**-Il le faut,** répondis-je tristement.

Blaise resta silencieux après cela comprenant ma détresse et le besoin de solitude que j'éprouvais, je savais qu'après ce soir tout changerait drastiquement, soit elle acceptait mon fardeau et rester à mes côtés, soit elle décidait de suivre les bons conseils de Potter et s'éloignerait de moi me privant de sa présence et celle de ma fille.

* * *

Les soucis ne firent que commençaient et j'eus l'impression qu'aujourd'hui était un de ces jours ou il vaut mieux rester au fond de son lit…

Katie Bell venait de rentrer de l'hôpital et tous les Gryffondor s'affairaient autour d'elle pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé et de quoi elle se souvenait, je sentis les yeux de Potter sur ma nuque tout du long mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir qu'elle avait déjà créé une nouvelle diversion pour nous séparer.

Mais malgré cela Potter fini par réunir toutes les pièces du puzzle et il attendit qu'Hermione soit remonté dans leur salle commune et que Katie, lui et moi nous retrouvions seuls dans la grande Salle pour agir.

Elle m'avait désigné sans même s'en rendre compte et j'avais oublié les effets que ce sort avait sur les victimes, quand Potter comprit ce que j'avais fait il ne chercha pas à connaitre mes raisons. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il ne pensa même pas à elle tout ce qui l'importait c'était d'avoir ma tête sur un plateau d'argent ainsi que la possibilité de lui dire qu'il avait eu raison sur mon compte, la possibilité de me couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Je m'étais lâchement réfugier dans les toilettes des filles, le stress et l'angoisse naissante brisèrent les derniers rempare de mon esprit et je me retrouvais là seul pleurant sur mon sort, me sentant coincé… C'est là qu'il arriva d'une démarche fière, baguette en main prêt à en découdre.

Rapidement les sorts fusèrent dans toute la pièce, on détruisit plus les toilettes que l'on réussit à se toucher, j'étais prêt à quitter l'endroit fatigué de cette bataille, j'avais le sort au bout des lèvres mais je me retins pensant encore à elle, j'étais prêt à aller la retrouver et tout lui raconter en détail mais il me prit en traitre.

-**Sectumsempra**, prononça-t-il tandis qu'un filet rouge me transperça le corps, je sentis l'obscurité m'attirer à elle, je sentis mon corps devenir froid et la vie m'échapper doucement…

* * *

Je l'avais échappé bel, je le savais, je le sentais mais j'étais encore trop fatigué pour répondre de quoique ce soit, trop fatigué pour ouvrir un œil. J'ignorais comment et pourquoi j'étais encore en vie, mais je remercier silencieusement le ciel d'avoir eu pitié de mon âme.

Je savais qu'elle était là, je savais qu'elle venait me voir tous les jours, qu'elle s'allongeait à mes côtés et qu'elle ne partait que lorsque Pomfresh lui en donnait l'ordre, ce sont ses visites qui me donnèrent la force de me battre, la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

-**Tu te réveil enfin**, murmura-t-elle en sanglot ce matin-là, elle me serra fort contre elle tandis que j'essayais bien malgré moi de lui rendre son étreinte.

-**Hermione**, articulais-je en la relâchant à contre cœur et en plongeant mon regard dans le siens**, il faut que je te dise quelque chose**, elle me sourit faiblement en caressant ma joue.

**-Je le sais déjà**, chuchota-t-elle en retirant sa main de mon avant-bras dévoilant la marque, je la regardais sous le choc, **Drago je le sais depuis cette nuit-là et ça ne change rien, **me rassura-t-elle, **je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix.**

**-Co…comment**, articulais-je.

**-Elles me l'ont dit,** avoua-t-elle penaude,** j'attendais que tu me le dises, j'attendais que ça vienne de toi mais tu ne disais rien et puis Blaise et moi avons parlé, **elle prit une profonde inspiration en secouant la tête tristement, **tu crois être le seul à s'investir là-dedans,** fit-elle, **je sais que tu me protèges de tous et tout le monde la moindre des choses c'est que je te protège d'Harry et Ron**, sourit-elle.

-**Il n'y a pas que ça**, murmurais-je.

**-Je sais**, fit-elle**, moi aussi Malfoy**, répondit-elle en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

► **Et voilà pour ce neuvième chapitre on se rapproche dangereusement de la fin de cette fiction, je n'ai pas encore de date précise pour le sequel mais j'y travaille, je travaille aussi sur une autre fiction dramione je dois retaper là aussi le chapitre un qui à disparut avec la panne de mon pc. Le prochain chapitre ainsi que le reste de la fiction sera de nouveau du point de vue d'Hermione, vous aurez la suite direct des évènements du chapitre huit de son point de vue.**

**PS : je suis ouverte à toutes suggestion de prénom pour leur enfant le prénom choisit apparaitra dans le second chapitre du sequel qui sera intitulé Swan Song **** .**

**Bises je vous aimes, Kaya .**


	11. Chapter 10 : Time Is Running Out

**► Salut mes petits anges je suis de retour avec le dixième chapitre tant attendu, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, je le sais et je m'en excuse mais j'ai été frappé par la page blanche en plein milieu de sa rédaction et j'ai dû le laisser de coter un petit bout de temps. Mais me voilà enfin de retour avec ce dixième chapitre en cadeau, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez encore nombreux à le lire, et je tiens aussi à vous remercier de m'avoir fait passer la barre des 100 followers, honnêtement je ne m'y attendais pas et je voudrais tous vous remerciez pour ce cadeau **** .**

**Disclamer : Aucun des persos de l'univers HP ne m'appartient.**

* * *

.**10**.

Je n'étais pas censée lire ça, je n'étais pas censée l'avoir entre les mains, pas censée savoir, et pourtant, pourtant on me l'avait confié, donné, ce petit carnet noir renfermant toutes ses pensées, tous ces secrets les plus sombres… Rien que de l'avoir entre les mains me mettais mal à l'aise et pourtant Blaise avait jugé nécessaire que ce soit moi qui l'ait, d'après ses dires il lui aurait lui-même demandé de me le confier, et même avec ça j'avais encore l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, j'avais l'impression de violer son intimité…

Je le fixais encore quand Ginny apparut, elle venait de rentrer d'entrainement fatiguée et couverte de boue, son visage plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux dénués de toutes émotions, elle se débarrassa de sa tunique rouge et de ses protections qu'elle jeta négligemment sur sa malle, restant seulement en chaussettes, débardeur et caleçon.

Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir à mes coter dévisageant à son tour le carnet, son expression si vide quelques minutes plus tôt se métamorphosa en quelque chose de proche du remord, elle posa alors sa tête sur mon épaule et passa sa main dans mon dos, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, qui me fit légèrement sourire.

On ne bougea pas, un calme apaisant s'était installé dans la pièce, contrastant avec le brouhaha de la salle commune… Je passais délicatement mon doigt sur les lettres argentées gravés au bas du carnet, sans pour autant oser l'ouvrir.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est**, fini par demander Ginny, mettant ainsi fin au calme.

-**Son journal**, murmurais-je la gorge nouée.

**-Oh,** répondit-elle en se redressant, **et…tu l'as lu**, osa-t-elle, tandis que secouais la tête, **pourquoi,** s'étonna-t-elle alors.

-**Je…je n'y arrive pas**, révélais-je en riant de dépit, **c'est…je…je ne sais pas… je n'y arrive pas**, rageais-je en me levant brusquement et en passant nerveusement mes mains dans mes cheveux.

-**Qu'est-ce qui te gêne là-dedans**, tenta de comprendre Ginny, **qu'est-ce qui te fait peur**, demanda-t-elle doucement tout en m'observant faire les cents pas.

Je me stoppais soudainement, posant de nouveau mon regard sur l'objet de mes soucis trônant fièrement sur mon lit, je m'approchais de celui-ci les mains tremblante, une boule se formant au creux de mon estomac.

Je pouvais voir Ginny m'encourageait du regard, me tendant le journal le sourire aux lèvres, je m'en saisis alors, l'ouvrant avec appréhension, mes doigts caressèrent le papier tandis que mes yeux parcoururent les pages…

**-Lit-le**, m'intima-t-elle, **lit-le tu lui dois ça…tu TE dois ça**, insista-t-elle, j'hochais la tête et me raclais la gorge.

**-Trois décembre**, commençais-je.

* * *

''**3 décembre **_**:**__ Ca fait quelque temps maintenant que je n'arrête pas de l'entendre, cette chanson idiote, elle hante mes nuits et m'empêche de dormir, elle creuse une sorte de trou en moi, un vide que je dois combler, je ne sais pas comment mais je sais que je dois le faire […] il y a aussi ces rêves, ces rêves étranges et angoissant... Mes nuits ne sont plus aussi paisible maintenant entre le chant et les songes j'ai l'impression de perdre l'esprit ''_

* * *

Je stoppais subitement ma lecture, et me mis à lire et relire ce passage en particulier, je sentais que mes jambes me lâchaient, je sentais mes membres tremblaient, et le sang se refroidir dans mes veines, je me rendais alors compte que les signes étaient venus à lui beaucoup plus tôt qu'à moi, je me rendais compte que Sorcha ne m'avait pas tout dit au sujet de notre lien…

-**Hermione**, m'appela Ginny visiblement inquiète, je relevais la tête en sa direction me rendant compte que j'étais à présent à genoux au sol et qu'elle m'y avait rejoint, **est-ce que ça va**, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Oui…oui,** répondis-je évasivement tout en cherchant une autre page à lire.

* * *

''**18 janvier :** _Elle me parle enfin, après plusieurs mois de silence et de regard noir, elle me parle enfin…''_

Je sentis les larmes me montaient aux yeux à la lecture de ces lignes, mais je me forcer à reprendre.

''_Je sens encore de l'animosité et de la méfiance en elle, je sais que je ne devrais pas me sentir blesser, je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir pour ça après tout j'ai passé cinq ans à la malmener, pourtant je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se briser à chacune de ses paroles tant elles peuvent être froides…''_

* * *

**-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air**, prétendis-je, mais Ginny n'était pas de cette avis et une main sur mon épaule me fit comprendre que je devais continuer.

**-Si ce n'est pas pour lui que tu lis ça**, exprima-t-elle, **même si je pense que tu lui dois au moins cela,** elle soupira, **fait le au moins pour elle**, signifia-t-elle en touchant mon ventre, **fais le pour qu'elle sache quel genre de personne il est**, fit-elle.

**-D'accord**, concédais-je.

''_Je sais qu'elle me déteste, qu'elle me hait plus que tout au monde, et je sais que notre situation n'arrange pas les choses, je sais que j'ai mérité cette haine, pourtant, pourtant j'espère qu'un jour on arrivera au point où elle pourra tolérer ma présence sans que j'ai l'impression qu'elle préfèrerait se faire empaler que de rester deux minutes dans le même pièce que moi… Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferais aussi mal de me faire détester… Et je sais, je sais que tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant c'est accepter silencieusement ce dégoût en espérant qu'un jour elle tolère mon existence''_

Je souris tristement à ces quelques lignes, refermant délicatement le journal, je posais mon regard sur Ginny arborant le même sourire, elle me serra doucement le poignet en signe de soutien et m'aida à me relever.

**-Tu peux aller prendre l'air maintenant**, annonça-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais alors tentant de lui rendre son sourire mais ne parvenant qu'à faire ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une grimace, Ginny rit à cela puis se dirigea vers sa malle récupérer quelques vêtements et son nécessaire de toilette pour pouvoir enfin aller se doucher.

Je ne me sentais plus la force de sortir du dortoir, j'étais à présent seule face à mes pensées, face aux siennes aussi, en bas je pouvais entendre le reste de la maison s'amuser et rire, leur vacarmes étaient pour moi une douce mélodie, une sorte de berceuse qui m'aida à reprendre le cours de ma lecture.

Je partis alors m'installer près de la fenêtre, journal sur les genoux toujours fermer, je me mis à admirer les fins rayons de soleil qui commençait à percer à travers les lourd nuages gris qui avaient envahis le ciel depuis plusieurs jours, le printemps commençait à s'installer lentement mais surement et avec lui mon courage, prenant une profonde inspiration je détachais mon regard du paysage et reprit ma lecture.

* * *

''**31 mars :** _J'ai l'impression de perdre l'esprit…'' _A ces mots je me mis à froncer les sourcils, remarquant que cette page datait de deux semaines avant l'attaque des toilettes _''je ne sais pas si je devrais lui en parler… je ne voudrais pas la stresser d'avantage, ni l'angoisser inutilement […] J'en ai parlé à Blaise, je lui ai parlé des voix que j'entends, je lui ai dit que je les entends même en étant éveillé et qu'elle n'ont rien d'avenant comme celle de la fillette… parfois je peux les sentir, sentir leur présence, les sentir en moi et c'est cette sensation qui me rend fou… Blaise dit qu'il s'agit peut-être de mes ''frères'' ou bien que c'est Lui qui essaie de voir si je mène à bien ma mission, mais je sais que c'est faux…''_

* * *

Je dus tourner plusieurs pages pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, et lorsque je compris un frisson parcouru mon échine il avait suffi de trois simple petites lignes pour que je sache, pour que je comprenne pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit.

'' **2 avril :** _J'en suis certain maintenant ce ne sont pas mes ''frères'', mais ce ne sont pas des étrangers non-plus, je les ai entendus parler, et ricaner, ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle semblait ravis d'apprendre que les Ombres aient été choisi pour me surveiller…''_

* * *

Je fermais alors le journal, sentant la panique montait en moi, je savais qu'on était déjà empêtrer dans une sale histoire, avec les passeurs, les mangemorts et la guerre qui se préparait mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point on avait sous-estimé l'ampleur de la chose.

Je décidais alors qu'au final j'aurais bien besoin de prendre l'air tant ma tête bourdonné de ces nouvelles révélation, je n'étais qu'à quelque pas de la porte quand je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et le dortoir se changer en arbres et plantes en tout genre. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle venait enfin de reprendre contact avec moi.

* * *

Je fus assez déconcerté en arrivant, la forêt qui d'habitude était si pleine de vie et lumineuse ne ressemblait plus à cela.

Les lanternes qui flottaient généralement au-dessus de ma tête, et, qui me permettaient de me repérer et qui me guider avaient disparu, l'obscurité et le froid avaient pris leurs place, je remarquais également que l'endroit était devenu bien calme, un calme glaciale et angoissant, et je compris assez rapidement pourquoi…

La scène qui m'accueillit à mon arrivée était des plus macabre, et je dus faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vomir à la vue de celle-ci…

Elles étaient étendues au sol certaines avaient la gorge tranchées, d'autres étaient simplement allongés les yeux ouverts, le teint grisâtre, signe que seul un sort avait été utilisé pour les maitriser. Au fur et à mesure de mon avancée, je découvrais d'autre corps, chacune ayant subi une mort différente, mais toutes ayant souffert avant de rendre leurs derniers souffles.

Je retournais alors près du cercle, ou se trouvait la majorité des corps, j'approchais lentement de l'emplacement les jambes lourdes et tremblantes de peur et de haine, je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètre de la souche quand je l'entendis…

**-N'approche pas,** ordonna-t-elle, je me retournais alors heureuses de la savoir en vie, mais cette joie fut de courte durée lorsque mon regard sur posa sur sa forme.

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, couverts de feuille et de brindilles, sa longue robe blanche lui arrivait aux genoux, et était tâchés ça et là de sang, d'herbe et de boue, il y avait des poches noirs sous ses yeux et elle saignait encore du genou. J'accouru jusqu'à elle et la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

Je réussie à l'adosser à l'arbre le plus proche, je retirais ensuite mon gilet que je déchirais et utilisé comme bandages, je lui nettoyais aussi le visage ce qui rendit encore plus visible les cernes et les éraflures qui le recouvrait.

**-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici**, soufflais-je alors**, ou sont Elizabeth et Eonne**, demandais-je.

-**En Écosse avec le reste des survivantes**, répondit-elle faiblement en se repositionnant contre la souche, je regardais autour de nous sortant ma baguette pour plus de sécurité, quand je sentis sa petite main se poser sur la mienne, **ils sont partis il n'y a que nous**, haleta-t-elle, mais je gardais tout de même mon arme en main.

**-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé**, répétais-je inquiète**, les mangemorts vous ont retrouvé**, paniquais-je alors.

-**Non**, toussota-t-elle, **pire que ça,** confia-t-elle, **au début on a ressenti un profond déséquilibre**, j'acquiesçais écoutant attentivement, **le déséquilibre à perturber les plus jeunes**, dit-elle en se massant les tempes, **elles ne maitrisent pas encore très bien leurs émotions et ça à dut créer une brèche, **murmura-t-elle.

**-Une brèche**, répétais-je confuse.

-**Oui**, fit-elle, **on savait qu'ils avaient envoyé des Traceurs à notre recherche**, expliqua-t-elle**, de ce fait-on à commencer à limiter tout déplacement, tout contact aussi**, j'hochais la tête comprenant enfin les raisons du silence**, je crois qu'en faisant ça on l'a énervé encore plus**, elle toussa encore une fois du sang sortit de sa bouche et je commençais à craindre que le pire arriverait, **ils ont envoyé les Ombres c'est eux qui ont créé la brèche.**

Je repensais alors au journal de Drago et surtout à la dernière ligne, je me rappelais alors que lui aussi avait mentionné ces personnes…

**-Quand a eu lieu l'attaque**, l'interrogeais-je, **quand est-ce que la brèche s'est ouverte**, insistais-je.

**-Il y a une semaine je crois**, répondit-elle**, un peu après ta dernière visite**, se remémora-t-elle.

Elle se releva difficilement en prenant appui sur le tronc derrière, je lui tendis la main pour l'aider mais elle la refusa, elle s'approcha alors des corps et de ce qui restait de la souche au centre du cercle, elle se pencha sur chacune de nos sœur leur embrassant le front et fermant leurs yeux.

Je la vis ensuite récupérer sa baguette de l'intérieur même de la souche, c'était une des baguettes les plus belle et étrange qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Elle était en cristal, entourés de feuilles argentées, elle se mit alors à marmonner quelque parole dans leur langage, les corps disparurent aussitôt remplacés par de petites fleurs blanches et rouges, elle en cueillit une et me la tendit tristement.

**-Je crois savoir ce qui à provoquer le déséquilibre**, confessais-je.

**-Je le sais aussi**, me rassura-t-elle en serrant ma main**, ton ami n'est pas entièrement responsable,** fit-elle, **ils ont joué avec ses émotions pour en arriver à ce résultat**.

**-J'aurais pu l'éviter**, murmurais-je mon regard posé sur les fleurs.

**-Non,** répondit Sorcha, **c'était inévitable Hermione**, poursuivit-elle, nous sommes en guerre les pertes étaient à prévoir, elle prit une profonde inspiration, **le temps est compté**, affirma-t-elle durement.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant**, demandais-je tout en passant une main sur mon ventre inquiète.

**-On attend**, répondit-elle avant de disparaitre.

* * *

Elle me laissa seule au milieu des restes, au milieu des décombres, tout était sombre à présent, tout était glacé, mort… Je fini par m'éloigner du centre et sortit Gold &amp; Silver répétant les gestes que Kim m'avait montré quelques semaines auparavant. Un, deux puis trois tours et j'atterrissais au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée sur le château et je profitais alors des rayons du soleil qui avaient réussi à percer, j'approchais de la rambarde, m'accoudant à celle-ci tout en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux et faisant le récapitulatif de ce dimanche mouvementé.

Je fini par m'étirais fatiguée de toutes ces réflexions, de toutes ces questions, et de tous ces problèmes qui semblaient s'accumuler au fur et à mesure que l'on approchait de la solution.

-**On manque de temps**, entendis-je derrière moi.

**-Tu es au courant alors**, répondis-je sans me retourner, **c'est lui qui te l'a dit,** affirmais-je lacement.

-**Non**, rétorqua Blaise en montant les quelques marches qui nous séparaient, **je suis juste quelqu'un de malin**, expliqua-t-il**, je connaissais la légende**, avoua-t-il devant mon air incrédule, **les signes ne trompe personne,** affirma-t-il, **on manque de temps**, murmura-t-il sombrement.

**-Je sais**, opinais-je, **mais il faut encore attendre**, annonçais-je en lui faisant face.

**-Tu l'as lu**, me demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

**-J'ai commencé oui**, annonçais-je, **mais…**

-**Je sais**, fit-il en secouant la tête, **j'ai ressentis exactement la même chose**, rit-il.

**-Tu l'as lu**, m'étonnais-je.

**-Il me l'a fait lire**, répondit-il simplement avant de me fixer avec un air grave, **mais tu sais que je ne suis pas ici pour te parler de son journal n'est-ce pas.**

J'hochais la tête ravalant une grimace et passant ma main sur mon ventre, tentant de calmer l'agitation qui semblait la prendre depuis quelques heures. Du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Blaise observer notre échange avec curiosité, et je pouffais discrètement à cela.

-**Elle me parle des fois**, expliquais-je difficilement, **elle me rassure, me console**, grognais-je, **mais aujourd'hui elle est très agitée et je fais de mon mieux pour la rassurer,** souris-je.

-**Ah**, articula Blaise les yeux toujours pointés sur mon ventre.

**-Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler**, lâchais-je, **mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas par désintérêt que j'agis de la sorte**, je pris une profonde inspiration, **c'est trop dur**, suffoquais-je, **essaie…essaie un peu de te mettre à ma place**, fis-je, **on n'a pas eu le même ressentit toi et moi.**

**-Alors explique moi**, fit-il calmement, **racontes moi,** insista-t-il.

**-Tu étais là**, répondis-je.

**-Oui j'étais là,** reprit-il en désignant l'espace de ses bras, **mais je n'étais pas là**, fit-il en tapotant mon front.

Je fermais alors les yeux et pour la seconde fois depuis que c'était arrivé je me forcer à revivre le soir de l'attaque, je me forçais à revivre la nuit qui venait de sceller nos destin.

* * *

**Flashback 10 avril :**

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire ni quoi penser d'ailleurs, ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry d'attaquer les gens comme ça sans raison, il n'était pas du genre à insister dans la persécution, il n'était pas aussi obséder d'habitude, et pourtant, pourtant il l'avait fait. Il avait presque commis l'irréparable, il avait presque réussi à ôter une vie…

C'est le pas lourd et la tête bourdonnante que j'entrepris le chemin jusque l'infirmerie, j'imaginais déjà la horde de Serpentard qui s'y trouverait et qui m'empêcherait de le voir, qui me pointerait du doigt et qui me tiendrait pour fautive, quoi qu'il n'aurait pas eu totalement tord sur ce point. Je savais qu'Harry était devenu accro à ce livre et je savais qu'il était potentiellement dangereux, j'aurais pu et j'aurais dû l'empêcher, j'aurais dû insister, mais le mal était fait à présent.

Je venais d'arriver à destination, me tenant droite comme un piquet devant la porte, appréhendant ce que je trouverais derrière la porte, me préparant au pire, j'avançais alors tendant les mains vers la poignée mais me ravisais à la dernière minute laissant alors à mes jambes le total contrôle du reste de mon corps et c'est ainsi que je me trouvais non plus à l'infirmerie mais sur les lieux du crime, dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Le spectacle y était épouvantable et je pris alors conscience de l'ampleur de cette ridicule dispute. Les tuyaux et les canalisations étaient percés, d'autres avaient tout simplement explosés, les portes des cabines avaient subis le même sort, quant aux miroirs ils avaient récupéré leur forme originel.

L'eau inondée le sol mais ce qui n'était que des petites flaques à l'entrée se transforma en mini étang au centre de la pièce, c'est au centre que tout s'était passé, leur magie était encore palpable dans l'air, la leur et une autre, une plus sombre, une à couper le souffle, une qui vous étouffe rien que par sa présence. Et plus j'approchais, et plus je la ressentais, elle me compressait les poumons et renforçais la sensation de malaise que j'avais ressenti en pénétrant les toilettes, je m'appuyais alors aux vasques espérant pouvoir reprendre mon souffle mais celui-ci se coupa lorsque je me rendis compte de la quantité de sang qui se trouvait au sol…

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Après que je lui ai eu raconté ma version des faits le regard de Blaise sur moi changea du tout au tout, c'était comme si je venais de lui révéler un horrible secret, comme si il aurait préféré ne pas entendre ce que je venais de lui dire, comme si c'était beaucoup trop lourd à accepter.

**-Ce n'était pas ta faute,** finit-il par soupirer en se massant les tempes.

**-J'aurais pu empêcher que ça n'arrive**, répondis-je faiblement, mais il secoua la tête en émettant un léger grognement.

**-Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre,** se moqua-t-il dépiter, **ce n'était ni de ta faute ni de la leur, **s'agaça-t-il en me saisissant par les épaules.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes**, demandais-je confuse.

Il se passa alors la main sur le visage et retourna s'accouder à la rambarde, son regard se perdit dans l'horizon, il poussa alors un profond soupir et tourna légèrement la tête dans ma direction.

**-Tu as lu le passage précédant la bagarre**, s'assura-t-il.

-**Oui**, répondis-je en le rejoignant.

**-Au début il s'est cru dingue**, il poussa un petit rire**, je l'ai cru dingue moi aussi**, il se stoppa puis reprit, **et puis j'ai compris ensuite qu'il ne l'était et que c'était leur façon de faire**.

-**Les Ombres**, l'interrogeais-je**, tu veux dire que…que c'est eux que j'ai ressenti ce soir-là**, paniquais-je

-**Ils…oui c'est eux que tu as ressentis**, admit-il, **et c'est toi qu'ils cherchaient**, ajouta-t-il.

**-Comment ça**, m'étouffais-je.

**-Les ombres ne fonctionnent pas comme les autres sorciers**, expliqua-t-il, **d'ailleurs personne ne sait à quoi ils ressemblent réellement**, avoua-t-il.

-**Comment ils fonctionnent**, demandais-je alors.

**-Ils utilisent les sentiments**, répondit Blaise**, ils remontent le fils pour atteindre leur proie.**

-**Donc tu veux dire qu'ils ont manipulés Harry et Drago pour m'atteindre moi**, avançais-je.

**-En quelques sorte**, j'arquais un sourcil confuse, **ils ne savent pas qui tu es ni à quoi tu ressembles,** fit-il, **ils savent seulement que tu es lié à ces deux-là**.

**-Ils attendaient une réaction de ma part**, demandais-je.

**-Oui mais l'intervention de Rogue les à forcer à quitter les lieux avant ton arrivée**, expliqua-t-il

Blaise se tut un long moment reportant de nouveau son attention sur le soleil couchant, tout en jouant avec sa chevalière.

**-Pourquoi maintenant**, murmurais-je, **et pourquoi diriger l'attaque sur Drago et non pas sur Harry,** l'interrogeais-je.

**-C'est sa punition**, répondit Blaise.

-**Punition**, répétais-je sèchement.

**-Il a négligé pas mal de chose…, **expliqua-t-il, **il l'a fait pour toi… pour vous protégez.**

**-Je suis au courant Blaise pas la peine de faire autant de mystère**, rétorquais-je sur les nerfs.

**-Il…il te l'a dit alors, s**'étonna-t-il, mais je secouer la tête, **alors comment**, balbutia-t-il.

**-Le premier soir**, répondis-je en souriant.

**-Et tu es resté**, fit-il sous le choc tandis que j'acquiesçais fièrement, **pourquoi**, demanda-t-il.

**-La même raison qui le pousse à me protéger,** répondis-je.

Il me sourit passant alors son bras sur mes épaules, m'attirant à lui pour une demi étreinte, je fus choquer par ce geste mais me laisser faire. C'est en rejouant notre conversation que je compris l'étonnement de Blaise, ainsi que la méfiance qu'il avait pu ressentir à mon égard. Il faisait tout ça pour lui, il faisait tout ça parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami, parce qu'il l'avait vu souffrir de mes agissement, de mes sauts d'humeurs.

**-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Potter**, s'interrogea Blaise.

**-Parce que ça ne le concerne pas**, soupirais-je**, et parce que…parce que malgré tout ce qu'il peut faire et malgré tout ce qu'il peut être,** je pris une profonde inspiration, **il est ma famille…et on doit toujours protéger sa famille,** souris-je fièrement.

**-Est-ce que ça signifie que tu vas enfin aller le voir**, me taquina Blaise.

-**J'ai encore quelques détails à régler**, répondis-je en sortant le carnet de la poche arrière de mon jean**, une fois que ce sera fait alors oui j'irais le voir sans faute**, souris-je

Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir et je lui rendis une nouvelle fois son étreinte, puis il disparut dans les escaliers me laissant de nouveau seule à ma lecture.

* * *

''**3 avril :** _Ils sont de plus en plus présent, je les sens… Ils me hantent et me murmurent encore toutes ces horreurs, toutes ces menaces et je sais que je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps… Je dois tenir pourtant, je dois tout faire pour que Bella ne la retrouve pas […] Je n'en peux plus Potter est de plus en plus suspicieux, il fouine partout et j'ai peur qu'il lui révèle la vérité avant que je n'ai le temps de le faire…''_

* * *

''**10 avril** : _Ils m'encerclent tous_…''

* * *

La page du jour de l'attaque fut celle qui me donna le plus de sueur froide, trois mots suffirent à me faire comprendre dans quel état il se trouvait ce jour-là, trois mots qui me glacèrent les entrailles, trois simples mots écrit à l'encre noir, encre qui avait bavé à cause des quelques larmes qu'il avait dut verser en les écrivant.

Il savait, ce jour-là il savait qu'il arriverait quelque chose, il l'avait senti, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait insisté à passer autant de temps avec moi, pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas attendu nos rendez-vous nocturne habituelle pour m'apprendre ce qu'il avait pu découvrir de son coté, et surtout pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas réellement cherché à se défendre lorsqu'Harry l'avait coincé dans les toilettes. Il avait simplement cherché à gagner du temps, c'est pour cette raison que la bataille avait provoqué autant de dégât, il avait juste cherché à rediriger leur attention ailleurs.

Le soleil s'était enfin coucher, laissant libre place à la pleine lune qui apporta avec elle le vent frais des nuits d'avril. Je n'avais plus de gilet, j'avais laissé le peu de morceau qu'il me restait derrière moi dans le bois, aussi décidais-je de redescendre à la salle commune pour profiter de la chaleur de la cheminée et du diner pour rester enfin en paix.

Je descendis lentement les vielles marches faisant attention de ne pas enfoncer mon pied dans celles qui n'avaient pas encore été remplacé par Rusard, une fois sur la terre ferme je pris la direction du dortoir, mais fini par me raviser à la dernière minute.

Replaçant le journal dans ma poche arrière je décidais qu'il était grand temps d'affronter mes peurs et appréhension et me diriger déterminé vers l'infirmerie que je savais vide à cette heure-ci.

* * *

Je ne ressentis aucune appréhension lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte, et mes mains ne se mirent pas à trembler lorsque je la pousser pour entrer. Je ne fis même pas attention aux personnes qui pouvaient se trouver dans la pièce, me dirigeant seulement vers mon objectif, la pièce secrète au fond, celle ou rester les personnes nécessitant un repos absolus.

Il était allongé si paisiblement, c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi calme, son visage était encore plus doux que cette nuit-là dénué de toutes ces rides qui se formait à cause du stress et de l'inquiétude, à ce moment-là, à cet instant précis il avait réellement seize ans et le futur devant lui…

Je détachais brièvement mon regard de lui pour remplacer les fleurs fanées du pot posé à coter de son lit, puis je me déchaussais et m'allongeais à ses côtés, et pour la seconde fois en six mois le sommeil me vint assez facilement malgré l'inconfort procurer par cette position…

Je me surpris alors à répéter cette action tous les soirs de la semaine qui suivirent, chaque soirs j'allais diner dans la Grande Salle avec le reste de ma maison afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se posent trop de questions et afin de garder un œil sur Harry qui agissait de manière étrange, ensuite je prétextais devoir me rendre à l'infirmerie pour un énième check-up et quittais la salle avant les autres afin de récupérer mes affaires pour la soirée et la journée suivante. C'était devenu tellement routinier que Pomfresh avait même fait installer un lit pour moi dans la pièce, lit que je n'utilisais pratiquement pas.

* * *

Il y avait du changement dans l'air… Je le compris assez vite lorsqu'au soir du jeudi en le rendant à l'infirmerie comme à mon habitude, je fus tirée de côté par un Blaise Zabini sur les nerfs. A la vue de son expression mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, je craignais déjà le pire m'imaginant mille et un scénario catastrophe dans ma tête.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe**, paniquais-je en lui saisissant le bras.

**-Rien de bien grave calme toi**, m'assura-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne et en tentant de me faire lâcher prise, **c'est juste que Parkinson à décider d'aller rendre visite à son Dragounet**, grimaça-t-il.

**-Son Dragounet**, répétais-je incrédule, **sérieusement**, Blaise acquiesça tout aussi dégouté, **elle et Lavande font la paire**, soupirais-je.

-**Lavande**, demanda-t-il.

**-La limace qui sert de copine à Ronald**, expliquais-je vaguement avant de lui donner un coup de coude à la cote.

**-Eh mais pourquoi tu fais ça**, râla-t-il en se la frottant, **je t'ai épargné de croiser cette harpie tout de même.**

-**Oui mais tu m'as fait peur**, fis-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches, **j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé un truc de grave**, soufflais-je.

**-Tu étais réellement inquiète**, s'étonna-t-il, je le regardais surprise et blessais qu'il doute encore de moi.

**-Bien sûre que je le suis,** protestais-je**, tu…tu,** balbutiais-je**, qu'est-ce que je dois encore faire pour que tu comprennes,** fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-**Tu ne montres jamais rien**, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, **même après notre conversation… tu ne montrais pas grand-chose.**

**-Il a fini dans un lit d'hôpital parce qu'on était trop proche**, répondis-je amèrement.

Derrière nous la porte de l'infirmerie venait de s'ouvrir et on pouvait clairement entendre Pansy menaçait et se plaindre du comportement de Pomfresh, qui la regardait se donner en spectacle sans même prendre en compte une seul de ses paroles. Blaise et moi échangeâmes un regard et celui-ci finit par secouer la tête et se masser les tempes.

**-Ca va aller**, m'enquis-je.

-**Oh oui ne t'en fais pas, **soupira-t-il, **c'est juste que maintenant j'ai de moins en moins envie de retourner à la salle commune**, fit-il, et j'hochais la tête compatissante, **la nuit va être longue…très longue,** admit-il.

On continua à l'observer, attendant le moment où elle finirait par comprendre que Mme Pomfresh ne céderait pas à ses caprices d'enfant gâter. Il lui fallut environs une dizaine de minutes pour comprendre, ou plutôt-il fallu une dizaine de minutes à Pomfresh avant de se décider de la rendre muette pour la soirée et la renvoyer dans sa maison. On attendit ensuite encore quelques minutes afin de nous assurer qu'elle soit bel et bien partie.

**-J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais,** admis-je en sortant de derrière l'alcôve.

**-A qui le dit tu**, répondit Blaise en sortant à son tour de notre cachette improvisé.

**-Pourquoi aujourd'hui**, m'étonnais-je alors.

**-Je ne sais pas,** avoua-t-il, **enfin bon tu verras bien par toi-même**, fit-il.

**-Tu ne m'accompagnes pas, **m'étonnais-je.

**-Je préfère vous laissez seul**, répondit-il de manière suggestive, je ris légèrement tout en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête, **allez bonne soirée**, se moqua-t-il en s'éloignant et évitant une seconde claque.

Je lui fis alors un petit signe de main, et me tourner vers l'infirmerie, seuls quelques pas me séparer de la porte, mais déjà l'appréhension et le stress des premiers jours se faisaient ressentir, je craignais d'y retourner, je craignais ce qui m'y attendrais. Il suffit d'un petit coup, un tout petit coup pour retrouver mon courage, prenant une profonde inspiration j'ouvris et entrée dans la pièce…

* * *

Pomfresh n'était pas à son bureau à mon arrivée, à la place je trouvais Mila une des nouvelles infirmières, elle me sourit et me tendis mon verre d'eau et les deux pilules que j'étais forcée de prendre depuis l'incident. Une fois avalées je lui rendis le verre et elle me tendit un coussin neuf et me pointa la salle du doigt, j'hochais la tête la remerciant silencieusement.

C'est en ouvrant la porte que je pris conscience des changements, et que je compris pourquoi elle avait tenu à me donner un coussin…

Il n'était plus allongé sur le dos comme d'habitude, il venait d'être mis sur le côté, ses pansements venaient d'être changés, et les petites ridules étaient de nouveaux apparentent sur son visage, la paisibilité et la tranquillité avait été balayés, l'inquiétude était de retour, et avec le compte à rebours…

Je décidais alors de le laisser dormir seul ce soir-là, abandonnant finalement le coussin et le lit de camp improvisé, je lui embrassais le front me promettant de revenir le voir le lendemain, je quittais alors la chambre le cœur lourd mais convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-**Vous ne passez pas la nuit ici Miss,** m'interpella Pomfresh.

**-Non,** souris-je**, non il a besoin d'être seul ce soir**, affirmais-je, **il a besoin de repos**, murmurais-je en quittant les lieux.

* * *

En montant à la salle commune ce soir-là je m'attendais à être accueilli par le boucan habituelle, je m'attendais à voir tout le monde rire et s'amusait dans chaque petit coins de la pièce, mais en passant le pas, je remarquais que la salle était vide, calme, étrangement calme.

Je serais ma baguette caché au fond de ma poche et avançait prudemment, un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de se coucher, il était encore beaucoup trop tôt et en générale il y avait toujours au moins une ou deux personnes dans la pièce à cette heure-ci.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas**, entendis-je alors, **tu n'as pas besoin de ta baguette**, j'avançais alors dans la pièce et me retrouvait nez à nez avec une étrange inconnue dont la voix m'étais pourtant familière.

**-Qui…qui êtes-vous**, balbutiais-je en avançant prudemment et en la dévisageant longuement, **comment êtes-vous entrez ici, ou sont les autres**, fis-je en jetant un œil au reste de la pièce.

Elle ne chercha pas à répondre à ma question, se contentant simplement d'approcher de plus en plus tandis que je restais figer sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Arrivait à ma hauteur elle posa sa main froide sur ma joue et me sourit tendrement, son autre main recoiffant mes quelques mèches rebelles.

-**Ma…maman**, balbutiais-je les larmes aux yeux, elle hocha la tête en retour ses yeux verts s'illuminant de joie, je me jetais dans ses bras, mais me rendis tristement compte qu'elle n'était pas matériel, je ne pouvais pas la toucher…

-**Je suis désolée,** murmura-t-elle.

**-Tu n'es pas réelle**, articulais-je, elle acquiesça, **rien n'est réelle,** encore une fois elle hocha la tête, mais…je, commençais-je confuse.

-**Réalité alterné**, fut sa seule réponse, **notre temps est limité**, expliqua-t-elle, **je suis là pour te délivrer un message.**

**-D'accord**, me repris-je, **quel genre de message**, demandais-je.

-**Je t'aime**….

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'elle me dit avant de disparaitre, c'était son message, sa promesse… Trois petits mots qui mirent fin à tous mes doutes, à toutes mes peurs, trois mots pour me dire que tout aller bien se passé, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter…

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas attendre le soir cette fois-ci, pas après la visite de Sierra, pas après avoir fini de lire le journal depuis le début, pas après qu'elle m'ait faite ressentir à quel point il lui manquait. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever que j'étais déjà hors de mon lit en chemin pour l'infirmerie.

La salle était vide quand j'arrivais, Pomfresh était surement dans ses appartements et Mila avait dut rentrer chez elle après son service. Je rejoins assez rapidement sa chambre, et m'occuper de changer le bouquet quand je sentis que l'on tirait sur ma chemise.

**-Il y avait assez de place pour vous deux sur le lit**, l'entendis-je grommelait, je fis un bond en arrière avant de réaliser qu'il était réveillé et qu'il venait de parler.

**-Tu….tu te réveilles enfin**, sanglotais-je en le serrant contre moi.

Il me rendit difficilement mon étreinte, les bandages réduisant sa mobilité, je le sentis passer sa main dans mes cheveux, je le senti me déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe. Il me relâcha après cela et je l'aidais à se redresser sur le lit. Il enroula une de mes mèches autour de son index et me fixa longuement et tristement du regard, et je compris alors qu'il était prêt à me l'annoncer.

**-Il faut…,** il inspira profondément,** il faut que je te dise quelques choses**, fit-il tendu.

-**Je…**, je me raclais la gorge et soupirais, inutile, souris-je**, je…je suis au courant**, avouais-je en retirant ma main de son avant-bras et en fixant la marque, **ça ne changes rien**, tentais-je de le rassurer.

-**Co…comment**, bredouilla-t-il sous le choc, en me regardant perdu.

-**Le premier soir**, admis-je, **je…je l'ai vu ce soir-là,** articulais-je**, je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix**, soufflais-je en le serrant dans mes bras, **elles me l'ont dit, mais même sans qu'elles ne le disent, je savais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait de ton plein grès.**

**-Pourquoi**, souffla-t-il.

-**Je…je**, il me regardait attentivement attendant que je lui explique, attendant que je lui fasse comprendre pourquoi je n'avais pas pris la fuite dès le départ**, j'étais surprise au début**, avouais-je, **et il y a encore quelques jours de cela je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir continuer**, avouais-je, **mais…hum Blaise et moi**, commençais-je, **Blaise et moi on a parlé et c'est là que j'ai compris….**

**-Compris quoi**, me coupa-t-il.

-**Que j'avais été injuste**, reconnus-je, **que…que tu te sacrifies pour nous sans rien demander en échange…**

**-Hermione**, tenta-t-il de me couper de nouveau mais je ne le laissais pas faire.

**-Tu portes tout ça sur tes épaules,** m'exclamais-je**, et je sais que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'effort et je sais que tu as l'impression d'être le seul à t'investir**, fis-je en le rejoignant sur le lit**, mais c'est faux tu n'es pas le seul là-dedans**, annonçais-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains**, tu m'as protégé du monde entier**, ris-je, **à mon tour de te protéger maintenant même si je m'y prend un peu tard**, ironisais-je, **je te jure qu'aucun de mes amis ne remettra la main sur toi.**

**-Hermione,** murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes, **il n'y a pas que ça,** fit-il en désignant son avant-bras, **je… il faut que je te dise autres chose**, je déposer alors un léger baiser sur ses lèvres souriant de sa confusion

-**Ca aussi je le sais**, ris-je, **c'est pareil pour moi**, avouais-je en rougissant

Un silence s'installa ensuite entre nous, un silence reposant, un silence qu'il était inutile de combler, le genre de silence durant lequel chacun analyse et assimile ce qui vient d'être dit, ce qui vient d'être avoué…

**-Tu le sens toi aussi n'est-ce pas**, finit-il par dire en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-**Oui**, admis-je sombrement, **Drago**, l'interpellais-je, il reporta alors son attention sur moi attendant que je parle, je pris alors une profonde inspiration cherchant les mots justes, **peu importe ce qu'Il t'a demandé, quel que soit la mission qui t'incombe**, je me coupais, **tu…tu dois la finir**, me résolus-je, **ne regarde pas derrière toi**, sanglotais-je, **ne…ne t'inquiète pas de ce qu'il va arriver ok**, souris-je malgré les larmes, **ce qui compte c'est que tu termines le travail….parce que…parce que…., **suffoquais-je.

-**Parce que le compte à rebours à commencer**, acheva-t-il gravement tout en hochant la tête et m'attirant à lui**, je te le promets,** murmura-t-il, **je te le promets.**

Dehors le soleil était maintenant bien lever, me signifiant qu'il fallait que je m'en aille mais je ne pus m'y résoudre, et m'enfoncer plus profondément dans ses bras, profitant des quelques minutes qu'il nous restait. Ma tête bourdonnait, et mon cœur était lourd, je savais qu'on gagnerait, je savais qu'Il ne remporterait pas cette guerre mais j'ignorais le prix que nous devrions payés, j'ignorais qu'elle serait nos perte et à cet instant je ne pus m'empêcher de me remémorer les dernières paroles de Sorcha, _la fin était belle et bien proche._

* * *

► **Alors voilà pour ce dixième chapitre, on commence vraiment à rentrer dans le but du sujet, les pertes vont être de plus en plus importante à partir de là alors je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous attacher à certaines personnes, certes je suis l'intrigue du six et du sept mais je pense modifier certaines choses (ajouter certains morts ). En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous pourrez patienter jusqu'au onzième. Je peux aussi vous annoncer qu'il reste que quatre ou cinq chapitres avant la fin donc accrochez-vous.**

**Bises je vous aime Kaya**

Ps : si certains d'entre vous ont vu le final de la s12 de Spn sachez que je suis toutes aussi brisée que vous TxT.


End file.
